The Light Wielders of Remnant
by Joking4ever56
Summary: A mission gone wrong sends Fire-team Blue into a new world. Will the Guardians be strong enough to protect the people of this new world from its own Darkness or fall to it. (Rewritten summary)
1. Chapter 1

**DESCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Destiny or RWBY. However I do own these Grapes mmm…. Tasty, but seriously I don't own anything, so please support the official release.**

* * *

There is no darkness so dense, so menacing, so difficult that it cannot be overcome by light.

-Vern P. Stanfill

 _A cool breeze washes my face. Looking around I see myself in a field of white and black roses. Beautiful is all can think of. Looking up I see the traveler floating up there hurt but at peace, but as I kept staring at it darkness began clouding my vision. Little by little the darkness consumed my sight till all I can see is blackness." Stay here honey mommy will be right back" A women's voice said. Who is that I asked myself but before I could say anything to her light blinded me._

" mar…cus"

" marcus…"

"MARCUS!"

Shooting up from laying back on his seat Marcus hit his forehead on the ships controls. Groaning from the pain Marcus rubbed his forehead to ease the pain." What happened? What's going on?" He asked.

"You weren't responding so we thought you passed out or something."

"Yea you alright there man, you were gone like for the past 6 minutes."

"6 minutes?" Marcus asked.

Turning to his right he saw his Ghost looking at him. _"Was it the same dream?"_ Ghost asked. Marcus nodded causing Ghost to sigh. These dreams have been happening a lot lately. _"Ikora said they might be a memory of your past."_

" _But that woman… was she my mother?"_ Marcus wondered since she called herself mommy. He tried finding any information on the woman, by managing to recreate the voice in a recording just by remembering how she sounded like and then piecing together everything into what she sounded in his head. He asked a ton of people if they ever heard the voice, but no luck. He even looked into the data base from the golden age and further back to see if he could find her, but still nothing. He tried forgetting about her, but her voice still kept haunting him.

"Helloooo? Earth to Marcus." Realizing that he was on a mission he decided to leave it be and focus on the mission they were given.

"Sorry I was talking to Ghost."

"It's alright just reminding you that we'll be breaking out of warp in a bit."

Looking to his right he saw a green ship that belonged to his titian friend (Extinction Event). "Hey Sam try not crashing your ship this time, we're not getting you a new one if you do." This caused Sam to sit up from his seat and hit his head on the ceiling. "OW! Hey that was only once plus it was Blue's fault for distracting me."

"Only once? Wasn't it you that crashed your ship into the Queens docking bay and "accidently" firing a missile at Crow's ship as well?" Sam was about to respond but was cut off by Marcus." Or that time you crashed into that building full of Vex and we had to save your sorry ass." Again Sam was about to answer but was cut off by Shadow. "Or maybe that one time when you crashed into the tower and destroyed a lot of vanguard equipment which me and Marcus had to pay and replace." He said angrily. Sam was afraid to say anything seeing that his two teammates were still pissed off from that time." Thought so." Shadow said. A few more minutes' Fireteam Blue landed on mars. Marcus teleported out of his ship and took out his Mida Multi-Tool and checking around for hostiles. Shadow did the same taking out his Stillpiercer and looking." No hostiles in my view." Shadow said.

"Same her-"Marcus was cut off when he heard someone fall behind them. Looking back they saw that Sam had face planted on the sand. Both Shadow and Marcus sweatdropped at this and sighed. Sam managed to get his head out of the sand." Damn I hate doing that." Sam started to mess with his helmet to get the sand off of his helmet. "Maybe you should land on your feet then landing on your face each time you leave your ship." Shadow suggested.

Sam's Ghost appeared at his side." I still don't understand how you keep faceplanting."

"Oh shut up Blue." Sam said then looking back at his team. "Why can't we like walk out of our ships then teleporting out?" Marcus just shrugged.

"Anyways our objective is in a Cabal base in the Valley of Kings, so let's get moving." Marcus called out his sparrow and drove away followed by Shadow and Sam. 10 minutes later they reached their destination and hid behind some rocks. "What do you see?" Marcus asked Shadow. Looking through the scope of his Stillpiercer he saw some legions, centurions and a ton of psions. "They are defiantly guarding something in there."

"Umm… guys I know this might be a bad time to say this but…what's the objective here?" At this both of them slowly turned their heads towards him." You came on this mission without even knowing why we're here! Marcus whispery shouted. Sam just rubbed the back of his helmet and laughed." Sorry I don't do much reading even when it comes to missions." He laughed again which caused Shadow to sigh and Marcus's eye to twitch a bit. "I should've seen this coming."

Marcus turned his body towards Sam and started explaining. "We're here because 2 days ago Cayde's scout reported a very large Vex energy source fallowed by a very bright light coming from this base."

"So? They're experimenting with Vex tech again nothing new." This time Shadow answered." Yea normally we just leave them be, if weren't for what happened 15 hours ago." This caught Sam attention. "What happened?" Sam asked.

"A Cabal base west from here completely vanished along with Fireteam Zero who was in the base investigating a similar Vex energy source that was detected here." Sam remembered Fireteam Zero they were 3rd place in the Trials of Osiris. "So I'm guessing this is a stealth mission?" Marcus nodded.

"Then why bring me along? Ya know I suck when it comes to being stealthy." Sam said. Shadow turned around to look at him. "You came just in case things went down south in this mission." Shadow answered.

"Wow who knew that you two would need my help." Sam taunted. Shadow just turned back around to check on the Cabal. "Your bubble is needed in case we need you to hold them off while we checked on their data base." Marcus said.

"Hey it's not a bubble! It's a very powerful shield that blinds enemy's when they get in it, plus it increase the damage our weapons do to the enemy and our amour's resistance." Sam explained. Marcus just looked at him for a few seconds. "It's a bubble."

"IT'S NOT A BUB- Hold it somethings happening." Shadow interrupted. Both Sam and Marcus moved closer to the edge to see what was happening. "What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Half of them moved into the base and looked like they were in a hurry too."

"Marcus Vex energy detected in the base and it's increasing." Ghost said.

"Alright scratch that we're not going in stealthy we gotta move now." Marcus said.

"I'll stay here and lend covering fire, while you and Sam go and take them out." Sam and Marcus nodded before moving jumping of the cliff and using their glide ability to speed forward. Marcus landed and sliding on the ground before coming to a halt, and taking out Mida, and proceeded to shooting the Cabal. No later Sam landed too but on a Centurion killing it instantly and causing a small crater on the ground. This stunted the Cabal for a sec which let Sam pull out his Matador 64 and shoot the Legion in front of him. Before the rest could shoot him a solar grenade landed in the middle of them and exploded and set the ones who lived on fire. Marcus jumped in the air and kicked a psion away, then dodging a bullet that was headed towards him. Lifting his left arm up and shot the Cabal that shot at him then flipping backwards using his right hand to support him to move away. Sam shoulder charged a Cabal what was about to punch Marcus and used the dead body to throw at the some psions who were shooting a them crushing them from the force of the throw, he charged forward and quickly eliminated the ones in front of him. Both Marcus and Sam walked forward shooting any Cabal that was spotted soon only dead bodies remained.

"Well looks like that's the last of them." Sam said. Behind him a Centurion got up and aimed a rocket launcher at them. "Watch out!" Marcus yelled. But before the Centurion could pull the trigger his exploded and its lifeless body fell. "Maybe next time make sure they're dead Shadow said walking towards them with Ace of Spades in his hand. "Where was our covering fire?" Marcus asked.

"It was trying to figure out why the bases alarm system didn't activate when you two attacked." Shadows ghost appeared by his shoulder. Marcus looked back and noticed that the alarm wasn't set off. "Weird you'd think that their base would've set off after that show we put." Sam said. Marcus just looked at the base. "Let's get moving." Three then proceeded to move in. Shadow checked the rooms with his Suros PDX 45 and Sam checked down the hallway with Answering Cord. "Clear."

"Same here." Sam said. Marcus walked through the door and looked around. "Where are they? I thought there would be a ton of them in here." Sam asked.

Ignoring the question Marcus pulled out Ghost. "Ghost where's the control room?" He asked.

"3rd floor up down the hall to your left." Marcus nodded and walked forward followed by Sam and Shadow. The rest of the way was pretty intense for the three thinking that the Cabal were waiting to ambush them. Finally reaching the control room Marcus started hacking into their system. Shadow looked out the window to see if there were any enemies outside, while Sam stayed by the door and checked if anyone was coming. "Alright, I don't know about you guys but I'm getting a bit freaked out here. We haven't seen a single Cabal this whole time." Sam said. Blue then appeared by him. "Incoming transmission from the Vanguard."

"Guardians any news about the Vex energy source?" Zavala asked.

"Nope not yet, Marcus just started hacking into their system and we haven't seen a single Cabal in the base except for the ones outside." Sam answered.

"Really? There a ton of them there last time we checked." Cayde said.

"Yea it's starting to creep me out a bit."

"HA! I knew you were a scaredy cat." Cayde said which earned a growl from Sam.

"Hey I'm not a scar- oh my god." Marcus said.

"What? What is it?" Zavala asked.

"Sir the Cabal… they managed to somehow hack into the Vex Gates for their own use." Marcus said. The Vanguard's eyes widen at this." What! How?!" Zavala asked.

"Like I said I don't know." Marcus answered.

"But that Vex energy that couldn't have come from one Gate it was bigger than the one of the Black Garden!" Ikora said.

"They made their own and a really big one." Marcus answered.

"If it's that big then where is it?" Cayde asked.

"Up." Shadow said as he saw a lot of cabal ship flying into orbit.

Shadow walked back to Marcus." There's a ton of Cabal ship going to orbit, looks like they're prepare to invade somewhere."

"Invade? Where?" Cayde asked. Marcus searched in the Cabal data base for any information then he found what he was looking for. "Earth."

"At this everyone grew quiet for a minute before Sam broke the silence. "H-how much time?" He asked.

"10 minutes." Marcus tighten his fist and banged on the controls. "DAMN IT! How did they manage to do all this without us knowing!" Marcus looked up at the screen to see 10 Cabal warships ready for the invasion. "Guardians we will hold them off as much time as we can return to base and prepare for war, we'll call in the rest of the Guardians and inform them about this." Zavala said seriously.

"Alright, we're on our way." Shadow said. The three ran back outside and called in their ships, teleporting inside and flying up into orbit at full speed. In space they saw the amount of ships that were waiting for the Giant Gate to activate. "That thing is huge!" Sam said as he saw the Gate (Imagine a bit smaller version of the Halo Ring).

Shadow gritted his teeth. "Shaaadow I know what you're thinking, Don't." Cayde warned. "We can't just go back to base without doing something here at least."

"That's a Cabal fleet over there; you'll get shredded if you three attack and I'm not losing any Guardians today." Cayde said.

"You'll everything if WE don't do something now." Shadow responeded.

"Guardian return to base now that's an order." Zavala said. Arc started to spark around Shadow; he hated not doing anything when there was an opportunity to stop a lot of bloodshed. "Wait guys hold up." Sam said causing Marcus and Shadow ships to stop. "What is it?" Marcus asked. Sam didn't respond as he kept looking at the Cabal fleet. "Sam we have to go n- I figured out a plan to stop them." At this everyone went silent. "Uhh…You guys there?" Sam asked.

"Yea we just thought you just said you had a plan." Shadow said.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!" Sam shouted in the coms.

"Well Guardian you aren't really known for coming up with Plans." Zavala said.

"Zavala you too!? I thought you supposed to be my titian commanding officer." Sam shouted again. "I'm sorry Guardian but it's the truth, but what is this plan of your."

The rest knew Zavala was desperate if was going to listen to Sam's plan. Sam grinned knowing that it was his moment to shine. "We play Dominoes." There was no response for a few seconds then. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!" The Vanguard shouted. Shadow just face palmed and Marcus just banged his head on his ships controls. "Stupid Titan" Marcus muttered.

"Guardian this is no time for your jokes!" Zavala yelled.

"Wait wait hold on a minute I didn't mean the game dominoes…well kinda." Sam said. This caught Marcus attention a bit. "What do you mean kinda ?" He asked.

"Look at the ship, look at their formation." Shadow and Marcus looked at the Cabal fleet and saw that each of warships were next to each other diagonally. "All we have to do is knock one down then the rest comedown as well." Sam said.

"I don't know if I should be scared or happy that Sam spotted this." Cayde said.

"Hey when you're in a Fireteam with these two you end up picking up a few things along the way." This caused Marcus to smile and Shadow to smirk a bit. "Guardians if you can pull this off we will all be forever be in your debt." Zavala said."

"Give them hell Guardians." Cayde said.

"Other Fireteams close by will help but it will take some time for them to reach there."Ikora said.

"Well guys seems like were like it's to kick some ass." Marcus said as Sam's ship moved to his left and Shadow to his right (his ship is the Gloriole Jump). "Let's do this." Shadow said. They took off and started firing missiles at the Cabal ships, which they returned fire as well. Splitting up they dodge missiles and blasts from the warships and Cabal fighters. "Ya know this was easier in my head." Sam said as he dodged a blast.

"No turning back now Sam." Shadow said. He was getting chased by a fighter, but before it could shoot, Shadow pulled up and the fighter crashed into the warship that Shadow was headed too.

"I know I know." He responded as he shot and destroyed two fighters in front of him.

"Warship is in front of us, I'll go in and steer it towards the other ship while you two shoot the engines." Marcus said.

"No I'll go I'm more faster than you Marcus." Shadow said. Marcus hesitated then sighed in defeat. "Fine go." As soon as he said that Shadow flew at full speed towards the warships hanger. At the last second Shadow pulled up and did a 360 degree spin that launched him into the hanger he pulled out No Land and shot the head of a Cabal then landed on it rolled forward and proceeded to run to the control room. "Jaden where's the ship's control room?" He said as he kicked a psion and shot another one with Ace. "5th level down the hall." Shadow continued running shooting and dodging Cabal and bullets, Blinking from one place to another at a rapid pace. He turned the corner and slid under a Cabal who tried to punch him, next he threw a grenade at a group and shot it in midair causing it to explode and killing the Cabal around it. Shadow started shooting some psions who were blocking his way killing two, then punching one in the face and jumped backwards turning around and threw a knife at the last one. Rolling on the floor he got up and started running again. "Shadow you have 3 minutes and then that Gate activates hurry up." Marcus said. Shadow ran towards an elevator jumped through a window on the elevators ceiling, he shot a grappling hook at a ledge of an open door and pulled him up. Reaching the end Shadow pulled himself up and rolled on the floor then came to a halt as he saw more Cabal blocking his way.

"This is getting annoying." He said to himself. "Agreed" Jaden said. Shadow took out Bolt Caster as Arc ran through his body, he then quickly equipped Celestial Nighthawk and summoned golden gun in his left hand and fired penetrating 6 Legions and a Centurion after that the bodies explode killing and damaging others around them. Shadow quickly rushed forward and slashed a Legion to his right then shooting a Psion with Ace, he spun around and kicked a Centurion in the face then stabbed another Legion in the Chest. Quickly taking the blade out and spun around cut the arm of a Psion who was trying to grab him, then blinking past a Legion who was trying to hit him with its shield and shooting it in the back. Shadow kick another Cabal in the stomach causing it to stumble backwards and bump into another, Shadow jumped and threw a trip mind grenade at its head which caused its body to explode. Shadow landed and ducked under a fist that was being thrown at him, then using Bolt Caster slashed the Legion leg off and finishing it off with Ace. Seeing that was the last one he proceeded to walk forward to the control room. "I'm here." Shadow said.

"Alright good the Gate is about to activate hurry don't know how much longer we can last out here." Marcus said. Shadow then pressed some buttons and then steered the warship towards the others. "Alright fire away." Shadow said.

"You heard him Sam lets end this." Marcus and Sam started shooting the engines causing it to explode and warship falling towards another warship which ended up crashing with it then crashing with the next and then the next and so on. "Shadow get out of there now!" Shadow looked at the big glass of the control room and started shooting at it which made it break and pulled him into space. Shadow called his ship which flew by him and teleporting him inside. "Looking back he saw the last warship crash into the portal destroying it in the process. "YEA!" Sam yelled

"Commander Zavala Mission Accomplished." Marcus said.

"YEAAAA!" The Vanguard and rest of the Guardian in the tower cheered.

"Guardians you have our thanks." Zavala said with a smile.

"No prob Zavala." Sam said.

Shadow sighed and laid back on his seat, as he was about to close his eyes he caught a glimpse of something at the corner of his eye. Looking through the window he saw sparks of the portal acting up. "Hold up somethings happening." Shadow said catching everyone's attention. "What's going on?" Zavala asked

Marcus checked his ships scanners. "It's the Vex energy it's coming from the Gate and its overloading!" Marcus said. The Gate then exploded bursting a wave of Vex energy all around it. "GUARDIANS GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Zavala shouted.

Marcus, Shadow, and Sam immediately turned their ships around and proceeded to fly away from the wave. They dodge bits and pieces of the Cabal warships as the wave grew closer they started shooting the wreckage in front of them. The wave grew very close to Sam ship. "Damn it Damn it DAMN IT!" he said before being consumed by the wave. "SAM!" Marcus yelled. Shadows ship flew next to him to help shoot the rest of the wreckage. "Come on faster!" Marcus said before a piece of wreckage crashed into him causing his ship to crash into Shadow. "Damn it Marcus." He said looking back to see his ship consumed by the wave.

"NOO!" Shadow yelled flying more faster he saw the clear space, but the wave was right behind him. "Shadow!" Cayde yelled through the comms.

"RrrrrrAAAA!" was all Shadow said before getting caught off.

The Vanguard stood there silently. "Get a fire team over there now." Zavala ordered.

Somewhere else

A girl wearing a Red hood and cape was standing in front of a tombstone. "I'm really nerves mom like who wouldn't be when they get put into Beacon 2 years earlier, Sigh* but I guess I'll finally start becoming to those hero's in those fairy tales I would read." The girl smiled at the tombstone. "I'll make you proud mom." She laid some Red Roses in front of the tombstone. "Well I'll be off to Beacon in a week wish me luck." She smiled as soon as she was about to walk away she saw something falling from the sky. "Coooool shooting star." The girl looked up revealing her silver eyes and short dark red hair. "I wish…I wish that I'll have a good year at beacon and make a lot of friends." She said with smile then walked away, but didn't notice the "Shooting Star" crash into the forest.

* * *

 **Hey guys so here's my first chapter of my first fanfic/crossover. Hoped you liked this chapter because there's gonna be a lot more where that came from, oh I got a couple of things I wanna say 1** **st** **there will be one or three characters from a different movie and anime later in the story BUT! It will mainly be about Destiny and RWBY. 2** **nd** **even tho FireTeam Blue is here it won't impact much of the story like the bad things that happened in the RWBY series so far but there will be things that will change the series as well, you'll see what I mean. 3** **rd** **I kinda suck at looking up quotes like it's pretty hard for me to find a quote online that kinda relates to both Destiny and RWBY so if you guys can send messages to me if find a good one or come up with one of your own that work too, it would be really helpful(There's gonna be a new quote every chapter).4** **th** **Since this is my first story I'm doing I know there's gonna be some or a lot of errors in it, so feel free to tell me what I can work on or give me advice and I'll work on it. Oh last thing and most important thing of them all! Pineapples, Grapefruits or Mangos choose one and choose wisely.**

 **DESTINY GEAR:**

 **HUNTER MALE-Spektar Kallipolis Mask, Iron Camelot Grips, Iron Companion Vest, Iron Companion Boots, Shattered Vault Cloak, Rosebright Shader.**

 **TITAN MALE-Spektar Pandion Helmet, Spektar Gaunlets, The Armamentarium, Spektar Pandion Greaves, Mark of the Witness, Blue Marble Shader.**

 **WARLOCK MALE-Blind Jackal Mask, Pariah Gloves, Purifier Robes, Samsara 1, Iron Camelot Bond, Bright Laurel Shader.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Destiny or RWBY so please support the official release.**

 _You were put on this earth to achieve your greatest self, to live out your purpose and to do it courageously._

 _-Dr. Steve Maraboli_

 _Grass, dirt and pieces of metal everywhere around me that's what greeted my sight. Looking around in confusion I saw destroyed ships and buildings too. I felt my hands sting a bit. Looking down I saw scrape marks. "Did I fall" I asked myself, as I rubbed my hands together. I then heard an all too familiar roar. "Fallen?!" I tried taking out my weapon, but then realized that I didn't have them with me. Looking at myself I finally noticed that I was a kid, maybe around 4 years old. Hearing the roars again I did the only thing I could do I hid. I could hear their footsteps getting closer and closer, so I held my breath so they couldn't hear me breathing. Then a Captain stopped in front of me and tried to grab me but before it could grab hold of me I heard gun shots. Immediately the Captain turned around to help its fellow Fallen. A few seconds later the gun shots stopped, I then heard someone walking towards my position. I backed up against the wall thinking the Captain was coming back, but stopped when I saw the figure of a woman in front of me. "They're gone you can out now," My eyes widened._

" _It's her." I thought to myself. She reached out to me and I reached out to her as well. As I got closer I tried to see her face, but for some reason I couldn't. Like always I tried to say something to her but then the sun behind her got brighter which blinded me._

"Marcus wake up."

"Marcus!" Slowly opening my eyes I the saw visor of my helmet cracked. I pushed myself up, but something wouldn't let me. Looking down I saw a metal bar that had stabbed through me. "Oh good your awake." Ghost said, as he floated next to me.

Ignoring Ghost, Marcus started to push himself off the metal bar. He gritted his teeth as inch by inch the bar slowly slid itself out of him. With one more push he pushed himself off the bar and fell on his back. Rolling over Marcus grabbed on to his ships seat and pulled himself up. The pain from his wound came back, so he held a hand over the injury and stared walking out in a wobbling motion. He reached his ship emergency door and lean by it, he pressed some buttons on the control pad and opened the door. He fell out of the ship since he was leaning on it when it opened. He landed on his side which earned a pained groan; he then pushed himself up using his right arm and sat on his knees. "Ghost is the air breathable?" Marcus asked.

"Surprisingly yes it is." Ghost said.

Marcus reached up and grabbed hold of his helmet as he pulled it off revealing his face to the world. He had slight tanned skin, with black colored eyes, and short messy black colored hair as well. Breathing in the oxygen around him Marcus looked up for a moment before breathing out. He looked around and saw he was in the middle of a forest. "How's the ship." He asked.

"It's totaled, we were lucky that it held when we crashed." Ghost said.

Marcus nodded and tried to get up, but the pain from his abdomen caused him to stay. Looking down he saw that he was losing a lot of blood. "Damn." He said to himself. He placed on hand where the bar entered and the other where it came out. Using his solar ability he cauterizes the wound. When he finished he got up slowly and looked around. "So we can't repair it?" Marcus asked.

"Weren't you listening, the ship's destroyed not even Holiday could fix it." Ghost said.

"Where are we?"

"I haven't been able to find that out these past 5 hours." Ghost said. Marcus's eyes widened. "Wait 5 hours?!"

"Oh yea forgot to mention that, yea you were unconscious for 5 hours." Ghost casually said.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Marcus asked.

"Ehhh didn't really feel like it." Ghost said which earned him a glare from Marcus. Before Marcus could say anything he heard howls and growls behind him. Turning around Marcus saw a pack of werewolves? "What the hell are those things?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know but…" Ghost went silent for a bit.

"Ghost what is it?"

"They aren't organic."

"Then what are they." Marcus said, slowly backing away from the pack and pulling out Mida. "Marcus it's the darkness in its purest form!" Ghost yelled.

Marcus eyes widened at this looking back he saw the pack closing in on him. Light surrounded his head for a sec before his helmet was on again. The Wolves charged at him, which made Marcus start shooting. He killed four of them, but then had to jump back when a wolf slashed at him, then another one came by his side and tried to bite him. Marcus grabbed the wolf by the snout before it bit him and aimed Mida at its face and pulled the trigger. He let it go and ducked under one that tried tackling him. Rolling to the right Marcus threw a Fusion grenade at one of them which stuck on it and blew up killing two around it.

"Nice throw." Ghost commented.

A wolf snuck behind him bit his shoulder and pulled him backwards. Marcus gritted his teeth in pain and tried shooting the wolf behind him, but kept moving side to side dodging the bullets. Marcus summoned solar flames to his right hand and placed it on the wolf's face. The wolf let go and howled in pain as the flames spread throughout its body. Marcus tried getting up but was pushed back down as another wolf tried biting him. Marcus used Mida to keep the wolf from biting his head off, then using his legs he kicked it off of him and quickly stood up. Lifting Mida Marcus shot the wolf three times before it evaporated into black smoke. Marcus looked at Mida and saw it was severely damaged. More wolves charged at him, Marcus attached a two fusion grenade to Mida and threw it and landed it in front of the charging wolves. It exploded killing the ones in the front and burning the one behind them, but more jumped over the fire and charged at him. "Damn it they're like the Hive no end to them." Marcus said, as he got into his fighting stance, but then an idea popped in his head. "Ghost do you still have some control over the ship?" Marcus asked.

"Yes but barely." Ghost responded.

"Alright get ready to have the ship to self-destruct." Marcus said.

"Alright."

Marcus wait waited for the wolves to get closer before running back to the ship. Looking back he saw them getting closer and closer. He tried running faster but the injuries on his body wouldn't let him. A wolf launched itself at him and tried slashing at him, but Marcus twisted his body to the right and sent a Scorch wave at it. He rolled forward and quickly getting back up and ran. Jumping up he climbed on the ship to the top of it with the wolves very close behind him. He reached the top of his buried ship and jumped off, using his glide to away from the ship. "GHOST DO IT NOW!" Marcus yelled. Immediately the ship glowed then blew up causing killing the rest of the wolves and trees around it. Marcus was sent forward from the shockwave of the explosion, which caused him to crash into some branches then landing on his side. Lift his head a bit he saw a medium size mushroom cloud. "It worked." Marcus said to himself. His eyes site started getting blurry signally that he was losing conscious again. As he was closing his eyes he saw a ship fly over and land by crater.

"Holy crap the hell happened here." A man said.

"I don't know, but must've been one hell of a fight." Another man said.

"Hey guys we got a live one here." Another made started approaching Marcus.

"Get him on the Bullhead we gotta get this guy some help."

They pulled Marcus up placed his arms around two of the men's neck and dragged him to the ship. They placed him on a bed and Marcus turned his head slightly to the left. "Don't worry dude we're gonna get you some help." The ship then flew away from the forest. Looking out Marcus saw something white in the sky. _"A broken moon?"_ He thought to himself, before passing out again.

4 hours later

Black colored eyes slowly opened, as they were greeted by a white ceiling. Using his arms Marcus sat up and looked around; he saw that he was on a hospital bed. The only sound that could be heard in the room was the beeping from the heart monitor. Marcus looked at his shoulder and abdomen to see his wounds fully healed. _"It took some time but your light managed to fully heal you."_ Ghost said. Marcus looked at his hand before tightening it into a fist. He remembered his dream when he was saved by the women from the fallen. _"You alright?"_ Ghost asked.

" _I had the dream again."_

" _Really?_

" _Yea but this time it was…different." Marcus said._

" _Different how?" Ghost asked._ But before he could say something someone opened the door causing Marcus to stand up. A man with silver hair, brown eyes, and shaded glasses came into the room. He wore a green scarf around his neck and a black suit over a button vest; he held two coffee mugs in each hand. "Coffee?" The man asked.

Marcus cautiously reached for it then took a sip. "It's alright I'm not here to cause harm." The man said as he took a sip from his own mug. "The doctors said you were quite lucky that the soldiers found you, any later you might've died." The man said.

"But something tells me otherwise." Marcus narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Marcus asked suspiciously, ready to make a move if things went down south. "Let's just say it's just a hunch." The man said.

For a moment the room was silent. "My name is professor Ozpin headmaster of Beacon academy." He said, raising a hand to him. Marcus looked at the Ozpin's hand before shaking it. "Marcus."

"Well Marcus it seems like you were in a bad situation with the Grimm back in Forever Fall." Ozpin said.

"Grimm?"

"Yes the creatures of the night, they have many names but we prefer to call them Grimm." Marcus thought back when Ghost said it was the darkness in pure form. Marcus then noticed parts of his Purifier Robes were ripped and torn. Calling in the light within him his body glowed for a bit as his Robes began to repair itself. Ozpin was stunned for a bit but regained his composer. "Well that was quiet a show." Ozpin said.

"I'm guessing you several questions you want to ask me?" Marcus asked. Ozpin nodded and took a sip from his coffee mug. "Yes I do have a few things I would like to ask you and your friends." Marcus's eyes widened.

"Friends?"

"Yes two others were found unconscious, in two separate locations. Ozpin confirmed.

" _So they were brought here as well."_ Marcus thought. A doctor barged into the room with some bruises on his face. "Professor Ozpin! The other patients have awoken and one of them this wrecking the lobby!" Ozpin looked towards Marcus.

"Looks likes one of your friends isn't a morning person." Ozpin said jokingly.

"I have a feeling who it might be too." Marcus said, with a frown.

The two started walking down the hallway for a while before, they started hearing things crashing. They stopped by the door that led to the lobby, both Ozpin and Marcus moved out of the way when they heard someone get kicked, and ended crashing through the door. Looking inside they spotted who was causing this. _"Shadow of course."_ Marcus thought. Two security guards tried to tackle him, but he jumped over them then kicked the one left away and punching the other away. A doctor tried to sedate him but grabbed his arm twisting it behind the doctor's back and kicking him away. One of the guards threw a punch at but Shadow caught his fist then tripped him and grabbed the guard by the neck before slamming him down on the floor. Shadow grabbed the sedate off the floor, raising it up then bringing it down at great speed. "SHADOW STOP!" Marcus yelled. Shadow stopped a centimeter away from the guard's eye. Looking up Shadow looked up and saw Marcus glaring at him.

"They tried taking off my helmet." Shadow said as his grip on the guard's neck tightened.

"And that gave you a reason to cause all of this." Marcus said.

"Hmph." Shadow let go of the guard's neck and stepped away. Marcus saw Sam help some doctors up. "You didn't try to stop him." Marcus asked.

"You think he'll listen to me." Sam deadpanned. Thinking it was a dumb question Marcus turned back to Ozpin. "I suggest we find some where we can talk privately." Ozpin nodded.

"Follow me." Ozpin said. Marcus and Shadow followed.

"Sorry for everything that happened here, uhh we'll pay for all the damages later." Sam said to the doctors, before running back to his team.

30 minutes later

"Wow nice view." Sam commented, as he looked at the city from the Bullhead.

Shadow looked out to see the big city. "Reminds me of the Last City." Marcus said. The Bullhead landed and the four passengers exited. Looking up the three Guardian were amazed by the size of the Castle in front of them. "Cool." Sam said.

Ozpin kept walking with the Guardians behind him, they entered and elevator that went up to Ozpin's office. The elevator's doors opened and Ozpin walked towards his desk then took a seat. "So if it's okay with for you two I would like to know your names please." Ozpin said, looking at Sam and Shadow. "My names Sam."

"Shadow."

"It's a pleasure meet you two, my name is Professor Ozpin I am the Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

The sound of the elevator open, made Shadow throw a knife at a women who walked out. The knife stopped an inch away from the women's face as she used her wand to stop it. Quickly the she got ready to attack and so did Marcus and Shadow pulling out their weapons. "I thought you said this was a private location." Marcus said as he kept his sight on the blond women. "That is Professor Glynda Goodwitch my assistant and friend, she can be trusted." Ozpin said. Marcus glared at Glynda for a second then lowered his gun; while Shadow kept Ace pointed at her for a few second more then lowered it as well. "So now why don't you tell me how you crashed in Forever Fall half dead." Ozpin said. Marcus glanced at his team then turned back to Ozpin and Glynda who walked and stood by his side.

"I guess I should start from the beginning." Marcus then started explaining everything about the Traveler, The Golden Age and The Darkness followers. Ghost appeared by him which surprised the two Professors, as he told them about the Ghosts and Guardians. "Very interesting the Guardians sound kinda similar to our huntsmen and huntresses." Ozpin said which caused Shadow to stand straight up from a wall he was leaning on, interested at the mention of this world's protectors.

Ozpin looked at the Guardians and their armor. "So what classes are you three?" He asked.

"I'm a Warlock, Sam is a Titan, and Shadow is a Hunter." Marcus answered.

"I see, what you told me is very interesting and sad that other planets like our have fallen victim to the destruction of the darkness, but it still doesn't explain how you three crashed here." Ozpin said, with seriousness in his voice.

"We were sent to Mar's to investigate a Vex Energy source that was exactly the same that was detected from another base before it disappeared along with a Fireteam that was inside."

"When we infiltrated the base we found out that the Cabal managed to create their own Vex Gate and had a fleet ready to invade earth, but we managed to find a way to destroy the Gate by having the Cabals warship to crash into it."

"It was my plan too." Sam said cheerfully. Everyone looked at him.

"….I'll just keep my mouth shut." He quickly said.

"After the Vex Gate was destroyed it began to overload causing it to explode and send a Vex Energy wave which we got caught in and next thing we know we wake up here." Marcus finished explaining, he left a few details out of the mission but he could care less.

Ozpin was in deep thought for some time taking everything all in. "Well seeing as you three are stuck here without any communication with your leaders, I would like to offer you a chance to enter my school." Ozpin said which caused three Guardians to be confused.

"You will be given a place to stay and access to anything you need that might help you." This caused Glynda's eyes to widen a bit.

"Ozpin are you sure about this?" She whispered.

"Yes I am."

Marcus debated in his head if he should accept the offer. _"I say go for it."_ Ghost said in his head.

" _What why?"_

" _Well its better getting information and equipment we're gonna need legally then stealing it form military base and other places, plus I don't think it's a good idea to become enemies with the people of this world"._ Ghost explained. Marcus thought about it for a few more seconds, then looked at Sam, who just gave a shrug and then looked at Shadow who looked out the window. Marcus sighed seeing he had no choice but to accept the offer. "We accept." He said

Ozpin smiled. "There will be someone down in the lobby who will take you to your room." Marcus nodded and walked to the elevator fallowed by Shadow and Sam, but before he entered the elevator he turned around to face Ozpin. "This information does not leave this room, do you understand." Marcus said, sending a glare to Ozpin.

"Understood." The doors closed and the elevator descended down.

"Huh Déjà Vu." Ozpin said. Glynda looked at him for a second.

"What?" She asked.

"For some reason I feel like I've seen this happen before." Ozpin said, as he turned around and looked out the glass.

With FireTeam Blue

"Well I guess were student now or will be in a week." Sam said.

"Shadow, Sam go to our room and started setting up, Imma go to the library to gather information of this planet." Marcus said.

"Roger that." Shadow tiredly said. The two walked away leaving Marcus and Ghost alone. "Well this is gonna be an interesting year here." Ghost said.

"Yea it will." Marcus said as he looked up at the broken moon.

"Wait didn't Ozpin say there's gonna be someone here to take us to our home?" Ghost asked.

"Crap." Was all Marcus said before running off to find his team.

 **Well guys here's chapter 2. Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. Don't really got anything to say right now, wait so about how long it takes for the next update mmm… might take around 3-5 days just a heads up to the ones who are waiting for the next chapter. Hoped you liked this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Destiny or RWBY so please support the official release.**

 _Every new friend is a new adventure…the start of more memories._

 _-Patrick Lindsay_

"How on earth did we end up in the vents?" Blue asked, floating next to Sam.

"Hey, we were lost okay and from what I remember these vents lead to the lobby." Sam said, still crawling in the vents.

"Who told you that?" Blue asked as he floated in front of Sam.

"Shadow." Sam then stopped crawling when he realized his mistake.

"Crap."

"I'm more surprised that you fit in here and how the vents manage to hold your weight, then you believing him."

"Hey I'm not fat!" Sam yelled at Blue.

"I never said you were. I was pretty much referring to your armor."

"Oh."

Sam kept crawling for a few more minutes; stop a couple of times when his armor got stuck in certain places in the vent. "How much further to the lobby?" Sam asked.

"Oh you pasted it 2 minutes ago." Blue said, showing a map of the school's vent system on Sam's HUD. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"I forgot."

Sam sighed and looked back. Slowly turning around, denting the sides of the vents because of his armor. He started crawling back, looking at his map to make sure he doesn't pass it this time. "Hopefully we're not gonna be laaaaate." The vent broke underneath him causing Sam to fall and on a desk, breaking it in the process. He pushed himself up from the broken desk. "Damn, I should've expected the vent to break at somepoi-." Sam stopped talking as he saw familiar shoes in front of him. Looking up he saw Glynda glaring down at him causing him to sweat in fear. She sighed and turned back to the monitor. "Welcome to Beacon." She said, cutting of the transmission. _"I think she was talking to the students on the ship."_ Blue said.

Glynda turned around, taking out her wand out and glaring at him. "Mind explaining why you were in the school's vents?" She asked

"Weeell you see I was lost, so I decided going through the vents because Shadow said they lead to the lobby which they kinda did, but I pasted it." Glynda slowly walked towards Sam, as he crawled backwards. "So when I tried to go back the vent broke and now we're here." Sam nervously laughed. He tried to run out the room but Glynda used her wand to close the doors. Looking back in fear Sam started shaking a bit from the immense glare Glynda was sending at him. "Y-you're not gonna hurt me r-right?" Sam asked.

"You broke school property and interrupted my introduction speech to the school's new students, so what do you think?" A purple symbol appeared around her and broken pieces from the vent, desk and other stuff started floating around.

" _I'll send a message to Marcus telling him why we aren't gonna be there to help him."_ Blue said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Was all you heard from the transmission room.

With Marcus

Marcus saw the ship that carried this year's new Beacon students. "Where the hell is Sam?"

"He seems to be in a bad situation with Miss Glynda." Ghost said. Marcus rubbed his temples and then looked up as he saw the student getting off the ship, one of them was throwing up in a trash can. He spotted a Girl in a red cloak who was had stars in her eyes and floating? "What the hell?"

"From what I picked up from this world web search, they call that a chibi form." Ghost explained.

Marcus raised a brow at this. "Chibi?"

"Yea pretty much happens when someone is really amazed or see's something they really like, but stuff like that happen in anime or tv shows, to have it happen to someone real is pretty weird.

"Weird indeed." Marcus said, looking at the girl point excitingly at some weapons from other student. She was pulled back by another girl with yellow hair. They talked for a while before the yellow haired girl ran away with some other students, leaving the red cloak girl who fell backwards landing on some luggage. Marcus looked at the new girl who started scolding her while the red cloak was trying to apologize for the accident. She began shaking a bottle of red dust. Marcus saw the red cloak getting ready to sneeze, remembering what happens when someone triggers red dust. Marcus blinked forward grabbing the red cloaks nose and snatching the bottle of red dust. The red cloak sneezed but really quietly since Marcus was grabbing her nose. "What are you doing?!" Looking to his left he saw the other girl who yelled at him. She had snow colored hair that was pulled back into a ponytail; she had blue eyes with a scar over the left one. She was wearing a white jacket with red inside plus with a white bluish thigh length dress and white heeled boots. "Stopping a disaster that was about to be caused by two irresponsible girls." Marcus said.

"What?!" The girl yelled.

"You were shaking a bottle that wasn't closed properly which was causing her to sneeze that might've caused an explosion with the dust coming out of it." Marcus said.

The girl snatched the bottle back as she glared at him. "Who do you think you are?" She asked, with anger in her voice.

"My name is Marcus."

The Girl looked back at the red cloak. "Next time, watch were you're going you dolt."

"Hey I said I was sorry princess." Red cloak said.

"It's heiress actually." A new voice said. Looking behind him Marcus saw a new girl. She had long wavy black hair with a big bow on the top, with amber color eyes. She wore a black button vest with a white sleeveless shirt underneath and white shorts. She had black stocking that turned purple when they reach to her shoes, which are black. "Weiss Schnee heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest energy propellant in the world." She said.

"Finally some recognition." Weiss said with a smile on her face.

" _So she's a Schnee."_ Marcus thought.

"The same Company infamous for its harsh labor force and questionable business partners. She said.

"What! The nerve of-." Weiss didn't finish her sentence cause she walked away angrily. Marcus smirked at this.

"I promise I'll make it up to you!" Red cloak yelled out. She then mumbled something to herself. Looking back she tried to talk to the new girl but she was walking away. Red cloak fell to her knees then back on her back. "Welcome to Beacon." She said to herself. Marcus looked at her for a sec before walking to her, crouching down and looking down at her face from above. "I'm still here ya know." Marcus said. The sudden voice caused her to shoot up which made both of their foreheads collide. The girl rolled away in pain clutching her forehead while Marcus fell on his butt clutching his own forehead. _"GODDAMNIT!_ Marcus shouted in his head. The girl got back up still had a hand on her forehead with a small tear on her right eye. "I'm sorry I forgot you were here, so I was surprised by your voice." She said.

" _It was pretty much your fault tho, I mean who puts their face right above someone else's."_ Ghost said. Marcus just looked at the girl for a sec before sighing. "It's alright." A blond boy walked up to him, offering him a hand. "I saw what happened, you guys alright?"

Both Marcus and the girl responded with a yea.

"My names Jaune."

"Marcus"

"Ruby." She snickered.

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" She asked.

The black bow girl was heading inside the school but stopped when she saw a guy with a white goldish cloak sliding down at the side of school, then jumping into a dark room. "Who was that?" She thought.

A Few minutes later…

 _Why am I here?"_ Marcus asked himself, as he followed Jaune and Ruby.

Flashback…

"What is it Ozpin, I was in the middle of some research on dust." Marcus said walking in to the office.

"Yes sorry about that, but I want to ask you and your team to do something for me." Ozpin said.

"And what would that be?" Marcus asked.

"I want you and your team to go and meet your classmates, maybe help them if they get lost."

"Why?"

"Well you and your team have been here for a week already, you probably know your way around the building." Ozpin said.

"Fine, I'll be taking Sam but not Shadow."

"What's wrong with Shadow?" Ozpin asked.

"Don't know where he is, plus I'm not really sure he's good in helping people he doesn't know." Marcus said.

"I see, then you and Sam will be enough."

Marcus nodded and walked out the office.

End of Flashback…

" _Where is Shadow by the way?_ Marcus asked Ghost.

" _Don't ask me, he had Jaden turn off the signal of their location again, so they're pretty much off the grid." Ghost said._

Marcus frowned at this and was about to say something to Ghost, but the sound of a weapon got his attention. Looking back up at the two in front of him, he saw Ruby holding a scythe. "Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked.

"It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle." Jaune gave a look of confusion.

"It's also a gun." Marcus answered. Jaune and Ruby looked back at him. "Oh you're still here? Ruby said which made him glare at her. "Sorry it's just that you didn't make any noise so we thought you left." Jaune explained.

"So what kind of weapon do you have?" Ruby asked Marcus.

"Mines in my locker." Marcus said.

"You already have a locker." Jaune said surprised.

"I had it for a week nearly a week."

"Wow, you must be really skilled to be accepted that early." Ruby said.

" _You have no idea."_ Marcus thought.

"So you guys know where we're supposed to go." Jaune asked.

"I was following you." Ruby said.

Marcus sighed. "Come follow me." The two turned around and followed him. After a while of walking they reached the auditorium. "Hey I see my sister over there, I'll catch you guys later." Ruby said, walking away. Jaune said something to Marcus but he ignored him and walked away as well. Ozpin came up on stage and was about to give his speech but Marcus started receiving a transmission from Shadow. _"Did I miss anything?" Shadow asked._

" _Where the hell have you been?" Marcus asked, with annoyance in his voice._

" _I was out getting some stuff for a little project I'm doing."_

" _And what would that be?"_

" _Sorry but that's classified." Shadow said, only to annoy him._

" _You're making a new weapon aren't you?"_

" _I might be."_

" _It better not cause any destruction to this school." Marcus warned._

" _No promises, but I'll keep it to a minimum."_

" _Shadow!"_ Marcus said, but the transmission was cut off. "Damn him." Marcus mumbled to himself. Looking around he noticed that Ozpin finished his speech and most of the student had left. "Hey Marcus over here." A familiar voice said. Looking to his far right he saw Ruby and the yellow haired girl from the courtyard come up to him. "Yang this Marcus, Marcus this is Yang my sister." Ruby introduced them to each other. "So this is the guy who saved your butt huh." Yang said. Marcus looked at her, doing a quick inspect of her. She has lilac colored eyes. She was wearing a light brown vest jacket with a yellow shirt underneath that revealed a good amount of her…assets. She had black shorts and a belt that made it look like a skirt, she was also wearing knee-high boots, black fingerless gloves and an orange scarf around her neck. The yellow bracelets on her made him curious.

Yang noticed him staring at her wrists. "Oh these are my shotgun gauntlets, Ember Celica." She said as she activated them. Gauntlets with shotgun shells in them, plus looking at her body build. Immediately one name popped in his head, which made him annoyed. "Great, another stupid Titan." Marcus said, turning around and walking away.

"Uhh excuse me, what did you call me?" Yang asked.

Marcus turned to face her with a look of annoyance. "A stupid Titan, what else." He turned back around and exited the room. Yang just narrowed her eyes and Ruby just stood there confused at what just happened. "Well looks like someone isn't getting on my friends list." Yang said. Ruby just nervously chuckled.

With Shadow…

Shadow was walking through the halls clearly annoyed. _"The hell am I missing?"_ Shadow asked himself. _"Well it is something that you aren't really used to making, so why not getting some blue prints from something similar for the thing you're making."_ Jaden suggested. Shadow was in deep thought, that he didn't notice a girl walking towards him. He crashed into the girl causing her to fall on her butt. "Sorry." He offered her a hand but she didn't take it; instead she got up by herself. "If you're headed to the auditorium there isn't anybody there, they all left to a room where we're all gonna sleep for the night." Shadow was confused as she kept staring at his chest. Waving a hand in front of her he saw she didn't blink or looked at his hand. She sighed before pushing his hand away from her face. "Yes I'm blind."

"I'm guessing that's one of the reasons why you look lost." Shadow said.

"What gave that away?" She annoyingly said. Shadow just looked at her and noticed some of her features. She had short blue hair with yellow streaks in it. She was wearing a green long sleeved shirt that when past her hands and a turtle neck. Brown sweatpants and brown sneakers. Shadow then looked at her dead grey eyes. "Follow me." Shadow said, turning around to lead the way, but then felt her grab his cloak.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"My eye sight might be gone but I still have my other senses like hearing, smell and the vibrations in the ground and air." She explained.

"Then use them."

"Yea only one problem you're too quiet and your armor is contain your scent, I can't sense you." She said.

" _So even in this world I'm still hard to detect."_ Shadow thought.

"Alright hold on to it, but tear it I'll tear a part of your shirt to make us even." Shadow started walking but was stop when he felt her pull on his cloak again. Turning around he saw her glaring at him, her once dead grey eyes came to life but in a very deadly way that sent shivers down his spine. "If you do that to my shirt you're gonna end up losing a limb or two, do you understand." Her once calm voice became serous and held no bluff to her warning. "Understood." Shadow surprisingly said. He stared walking, leading her to the other students. _"This girl is dangerous."_ Shadow said to Jaden.

" _Yea even I got pretty scared." Jaden said._ They walked to a two door room which Shadow opened and walked in but a pillow hit his face or helmet in his case. Shadow grabbed the pillow and saw a girl with short dark red hair run up to him. "I'm sorry, I was trying to throw it at my sister." She said. Shadow handed the pillow back.

"Watch where you throw your things next time." The girl ran back to the yellow hair girl who was waiting for her. Shadow looked around and saw that the room was completely filled. "I suggest sleeping by a corner tonight." He said to the blind girl. Turning her to the right direction she walked away before stopping for a second. "It's Katy by the way."

"Shadow." He said, Katy nodded then walked to her corner. Shadow saw a corner that wasn't' being occupied by a yard or two away from another girl in some kind kimono pajamas and wearing a pretty big black bow. As he was walking to his corner, he saw some students looking at him and making comments about him. Makes sense since he was still wearing his armor. Shadow sat down and took out a random book he got from the library and started reading it. Out the corner of his eye he saw the girl by the candle staring at him. He turned his head towards her, causing her to turn immediately back to her book. He saw the same girl that threw the pillow at him and her sister, walk up to her. They started talking, but the girl sitting down clearly didn't want to talk, instead she wanted to keep reading her book. After a while of talking and a little fight between the sisters another girl with white hair came up to the other two. Shadow knew what was coming so he decided to get some shut eye while he still can.

Morning…

Shadow opened his eyes and stood up. Looking around he saw that he was the first one up as usual. Walking out of the big room, Shadow headed towards the cafeteria. "Looks like you slept well." Jaden said, appearing in front of Shadow.

"Kinda, but I prefer sleeping on a tree branch." Shadow said. He entered the cafeteria and walked up to the cafeteria lady. "Pancakes as usual." He said. The lady nodded and handed him a plate of pancakes. Shadow sat down and called off his helmet but kept his hood on, not showing any of his facial features. Finishing eating his breakfast, Shadow called back his helmet and started sharpening one of his knives. A few more minutes later a girl sat across from him and who was reading a book. Shadow noticed it was the same girl from last night by the candle. The girl looked up and stared at him for a sec before asking him a question. "Were you the one who was sliding down the right side of the school then jumping into one of the rooms?'

"I didn't think anyone would see me." Shadow said.

"Well with a cape that bright, you're are pretty easy to spot." She said.

Shadow stopped sharping his knife and looked up at her. He lazily pointed the knife at her. The girl didn't move back but looked ready to act if something was to happened. "What's your name?" Shadow asked.

"Blake Belladonna."

"Well Blake, I'll take your advice and get a different cloak." Blake smiled, Shadow then flipped the knife. The handle of the knife was pointing towards her now. "Take it you earn it."

Taking the knife, Blake noticed how sharp it was. "Why are giving me this?" She asked. Shadow took out another knife and started sharping it. "Who said I'm giving it to you."

"But you just told me that I earned it."

"It's my way of tricking people to hold things for me."

"Then here you can have it back. She handed the knife back. Shadow took it and put it away. Neither of them said anything for some time, till Blake broke the silence. "Isn't it against school rules to wear a helmet and carry weapons around in the building?"

"I'm not really known for following rules."

Blake smirked. "Really, then what would you do if one of the professors like Miss Glynda catches you."

"I'll do what I always do, throw a smoke grenade at her then disappear while she's distracted."

Blake sweat dropped at his response "I'm guessing you and her aren't on good terms then."

"Nope."

Shadow then got up and put his knife away. Blake noticed that he was getting ready to leave. "Good luck in the initiation." She said.

"Don't need it." Shadow stared walking away but stopped by the door.

"Shadow."

"What?"

"My name is Shadow." Blake smiled and nodded. Shadow walked away.

In the Locker room…

"Remember Ruby you're not the only one going through initiation."

"If you wanna grow up, you gotta meet new people and learn to work together." Yang said.

"Uughhh, you sound like dad." Ruby said, shoving Crescent Rose back in her locker.

"First of all what does meeting new people have to do with fighting and Second of all I don't need people to help me grow up, I drink milk." She said, with a proud smile on her face.

"But you'll need to grow up mentally too and drinking milk isn't gonna help in that part." Marcus said, as he approached her. Yang narrowed her eyes, remembering what happened with their first encounter. "Hey so Ruby's been wondering what kind of weapon you have." Ruby nodded happily and looked excited. Marcus raised a brow at this, and pulled out his weapon. It was blueish steel color; it looked kinda futuristic and had a blue light behind the gun's sight. "Oooooo." Ruby said.

"It's a scout rifle called the Tlaloc; it's a mid-impact rifle that shoots faster the more… Aura you put into it." Marcus explained.

"Whoa! What does it transform into?" Ruby asked.

"It doesn't transform into anything, it's just a gun." Marcus said. Ruby and Yang looked confused. "You didn't customize it to have it turn into another weapon." Ruby asked.

"No." Marcus said.

Marcus then sensed someone plotting something evil. Looking back he saw Weiss grinning with thunder clouds around her. "The hell is wrong with her?" He said.

"No idea." Yang said.

Marcus checked Tlaloc's ammo then placed it on his back, he looked at his hands. "Aura huh?" He mumbled to himself. He did some research about Aura, he read about how anyone with a soul has Aura and how it increases someone's offences and defenses. Marcus was curious if they had this Aura as well and so on their first week here Marcus asked Glynda if she could unlock his Aura along with his team, surprising enough they did have Aura but he had to do some convincing for Shadow since he's already on Glynda's dislike list. Marcus and his team then started training their Aura every morning, they noticed that Light and Aura had some slight similarities; So Marcus and Shadow began combining the two to see how it would affect their Light abilities. The results were pretty intense. Marcus's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a spear stab into a wall. Looking up he saw Jaune stuck to wall, Weiss walked past him with another girl with red hair in some kind of Spartan looking armor, she pulled the spear off the wall. "It was nice meeting you." The girl said.

"Yea likewise." Jaune said, in a sad tone

"Having some trouble there lady killer." Yang asked.

"I don't understand, my dad always said that all women look for is confidence." Jaune said.

"Not really sure calling her snow angel was a good first step." Marcus said.

"Yea." Yang said.

Ruby then proceeded to help Jaune up but then bumped into someone causing them to fall back down. Looking up they saw someone tall wearing some heavy armor. In a second the person fell face forward, making Ruby and Jaune move out of the way. "Hey you okay?" Ruby asked poking the guy.

"Hey is he snoring?" Jaune asked, they moved closer to check if he was.

"Yup he's snoring." Yang said.

An annoyed tick mark appear on Marcus's head. Walking up to the guy, he stomped on the guy's back. "OW!" The guy yelled.

"Wake up Sam, you already had enough sleep last night so go get ready for the initiation." Marcus said walking towards the exit. "Why do we have to do this?" Sam whined.

"Don't we already approve since we're Guardians." Sam said without thinking.

Marcus turned around quickly with glare directed towards Sam. "Guardians?" Yang, Ruby, and Jaune asked. Sam quickly realized what he said and ran up to his locker, ripped the locker door open, grabbed his gun and ran out. "I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" He shouted. Marcus sighed and walked out as well. The three left standing in the locker still wondered. "What did he mean by them being Guardians?" Ruby asked.

 **Well here's chapter 3 folks, things are gonna get really exciting now. I'm gonna need your help guys on something. So I've been seeing cover photos for other stories throughout Fanfiction and I've been thinking about putting one for mines as well but 2 reasons are stopping me from doing that. 1 I suck at drawing so I can't make my own and 2 I've been thinking about using an image from Google but I'm kinda afraid that I might get in trouble for doing that, so yea. If someone could explain about that for me that would be great. Now on to Katy, yup she is an OC character my sister and I came up with. Her weapons and Semblance will be mentioned in the next chapter. I noticed that right now I'm mostly focusing on Marcus and his team and not enough of the others like Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss etc. so I wanna apologize for those who might be a bit annoyed or disappointed by this. They well have more parts as the story progresses. Well I'll see you guys next time. Hope you liked the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DESCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Destiny or RWBY so please support the official release.**

* * *

"Unity is strength… when there is teamwork and collaboration wonderful thing can be achieved."

-Mattie J.T. Stepanek

Sam saw some students and Ozpin standing by a cliff. Looking he saw Shadow standing on a square platform looking out in the distance. He saw Glynda talking to Ozpin, so he immediately went to Shadow trying to avoid her line of sight. "Shadow what do you think this initiation will be about?" Shadow didn't respond.

"Uhh Shadow you there?" Sam poked his shoulder. Shadow turned his head towards him. "Go north west." Shadow said. Sam was confused by this.

"Go back to your platform, Ozpin is about to give instruction." Sam walked back to his plate still confused by what Shadow said. He stood on the plate next to Ruby. Ozpin and Glynda walked in front of the students, gaining their attention. "For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." Ozpin said.

Glynda then stepped forward. "Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors of the assignment of teams, well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today." She said.

" _Wait what?"_ Sam thought.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it's in your best interest to pair with someone whom you can work well. Ozpin said.

Sam started to shake at the idea of being paired with another team. "That being said the first person you make eye contact with after you land will be your partner for the next four years." Sam eyes widened, as he felt his world shatter.

"WHAT?!" Both Sam and Ruby shouted, gaining the attention from other students.

"See I told you." A girl with orange hair said.

"After you partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest, you will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die." Jaune chuckled nervously.

"You will be monitored and graded for deration of the initiation but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandon temple at the end of the path containing several relics, each pair must choose one relic and return here. You will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately." Ozpin said.

"Any question?" He asked.

"Uhh yea, sir." Jaune tried getting his attention.

"Good, now take your positions." Ozpin ordered.

" _Positions?"_ Sam thought. He then saw a student get launched forward into the sky. "Wait they're launching us? Sam asked out loud. One by one students were getting launched. He saw Marcus and Shadow get launched; he looked to his left and saw Ruby getting ready. Looking next to her he saw Yang put on some sun glasses and wink at him before getting launched. Ruby looked at him. "Good luck." She said then getting launch as well. Sam looked towards Ozpin and Glynda. "Who came up with this ideaaaaaaa?!" Sam got launched before he could hear their response. In the air Sam saw Yang using her gauntlet to fly forward.

"I gotta get me one of those." He noticed he was about to crash into a tree, so he quickly called in a mini ward of dawn around his body and crashed into some trees. "That would've hurt a lot if it weren't for Ward." Sam said. Looking around he only saw trees. He then remembered about the partner assignment and started sprinting. "Gotta find Marcus and Shadow gotta find Marcus and Shadow." Sam kept repeating, desperately trying to find his team. "I don't know why you're panicking." Blue said.

"I can't work with any teams besides them!" He said.

"Why not?"

"Don't you remember the other 20 Fireteams I've been on?"

"Oh yea."

Sam then stopped running when he saw 5 Beowolves in front of him. "Great not you guys again." They charged at him. Sam pulled out Conspiracy D and shot two of them. He ducked under one and then used his gun as bat to hit the other beside him to the ground. A beowolf tried slashing at him but was shot in the head along with the one that was behind Sam. Looking back he saw a familiar white gold cloak. "Shadow!" Sam happily yelled. Shadow placed Ace back to its holster. "Seems like you found some new friends." Shadow said.

"More like old ones." Sam responded.

"So how'd you find me?" Sam asked Shadow reached forward to grab a little tracking device that was on Sam's arm. "I tracked you down. I'm not gonna be in a new team then the one I'm already apart of." Shadow said.

"Aw, you do care about me." Sam said.

"Do you want me to shoot you?"

"Nah, I'm good." They started walking for a bit looking around to see if they could spot anyone. "So where do you think this temple's at? Sam asked.

"North, at the end of the forest."

"Then why did you say go north west?"

"Because there's something I wanna check out."

"But that isn't part of the assignment."

"I could care less about Ozpin's stupid assignment, plus he's not my leader so I don't take orders from him."

"Shadow come on, Cayde always said that you should listen to orders or you're gonna get in trouble again, and I'm not sure he would like seeing you in that position again." Sam said, causing Shadow to stop walking. Shadow looked at the ground and clenched his fist. Remember a conversation he had with Cayde caused some anger to spike within him. "Fine, we'll do this assignment." He started walking towards the temple now. Sam smiled underneath his helmet and followed him. "Don't bring up Cayde again; I've had enough of his annoyance back on earth." Shadow said.

"He was only trying to help you."

"I never asked for-" Shadow stopped talking when he heard some growls. Looking around he saw 17 Beowolves surrounding him and Sam. Sam pumped his shotgun, while Shadow took out two knives. "Well this gonna be fun." Sam said before they both charged at the Beowolves.

With Marcus….

Marcus was still walking around, looking around to see if he could spot anyone. "Well looks like Shadow and Sam are partnered up." Ghost said.

"Ozpin said we will all be in teams of four." Marcus said.

"Seeing you three have always been a team of three, I wonder who will be added in your team." Ghost's question was answered when they saw a small girl walking away from some dead beowolves. She looked towards him and waved at him. "Well looks like that answers your question." Marcus said.

He walked up to the girl and then asked her a question. "So what's your name?"

"It's Katie and you?

"Marcus. So it seems were partners now."

"Yup, I'm guessing you know where the temple is." She asked.

"Yes, it's this way." Marcus said.

He started walking with Katie following him. Marcus stopped when he heard her bump into something, turning around he saw that she had bumped into a tree and was now sitting her butt. "How'd you not see that tree?" Marcus asked.

"I'm blind okay." She said clearly annoyed. Marcus waited till she got back up then proceeded to walk again. They reached a nearby cliff where they had a god view of the forest, Marcus saw a forest fire a 1 ½ miles away from where they are. "Seems like someone doesn't know how to use their fire dust rounds." Katie said.

"I thought you were blind."

"I am but that doesn't mean I can't smell the fire."

"Fair enough, I can see the tem-." Marcus stopped talking when he saw a Nevermore flying and what it seems like two people were riding it. A familiar red cloak and a blue white dress. Marcus heavily sighed. Katie sensed his stress. "You okay?"

"Yes, but looks like we've been assigned to another mission." He said.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"A rescue mission."

With Yang and Blake….

"You think this is it?" Yang asked, looking at a small ruin temple. They walked up to it and saw that there were chess pieces on each stone stand. "Chess pieces?" Blake said.

"Some of them are missing; looks like we're aren't the first ones here." Yang said.

"Well I guess we should pick one."

"Oooo what about a little cute pony." Yang cheerfully said.

"Sure why not." Blake said, with a smile. They then heard some scream out loud.

"Some girl's in trouble, Blake did you hear that." Blake didn't respond since she was looking at Ruby falling from the sky.

"HEADS UUUUUUUP!" Ruby shouted. Before she could hit the ground, Jaune crashed into her and then they crashed into a tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked.

"I." Before yang could respond they heard a Ursa roar before falling down revealing an orange hair girl riding it. "Aww it's broken." A boy came running before stopping and tried catching his breath. "Nora, please don't ever do that…again." He said. Nora ran up to the chess pieces and picked one up. "I'm queen of the castle I'm queen of the castle." She sang.

"Nora!"

"Coming Rein." She giggled and skipped back to him.

"Did that girl just ride on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

"I" But again Yang couldn't respond when they heard something tearing down trees, they saw a girl with red hair getting chased by a Deathstalker. "Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker chasing her?"

Yang finally exploded. "I can't take it anymore; can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!"

"Umm, Yang." Ruby said causing Yang looked down in defeat. Looking up they saw Weiss holding onto the claw of a Nevermore. "How could you leave me!" She shouted.

"I said jump." Ruby defended herself.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said.

"She'll be fine." She unworriedly said.

"She's falling."

Jaune saw Weiss falling, so he jumped off the tree and caught her. "Just dropping by." He smirked. Weiss looked down at the ground. Jaune's eyes widened when he saw he was in midair "Oh no." He said before both of them started falling. Jaune crashed front forward and Weiss landed on his back. "My hero." Weiss sarcastically said.

"My back." Jaune whined.

The red hair girl landed on her side in front of the group. "Great, the gangs all here now we can die together." Yang said.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby said before rushing at the Deathstalker.

"Ruby wait." Yang shouted.

Ruby took out Crescent Rose and attacked the Deathstalker but it just knocked her away. Ruby got back up and waved at her friends. "I'm okay." She said cheerfully. She looked back in fear as the Deathstalker came closer, she fired her weapon at it launching her backwards then began to run away from the Grimm. The Nevermore flew behind her and launched it's feathers at her, one of them got caught on Ruby's cloak. Yang tried to help her sister but the feathers blocked her way. "Ruby get out of there!"

"I'm trying." Ruby tried to pull her cloak free but couldn't. The Deathstalker stopped in front of her and raised its stinger and then brought it down. Ruby closed her eyes and waited for her end, but it never came. Opening her eyes she saw the stinger incased in ice. "You are so childish." A voice said.

"Weiss?"

" And hyperactive and don't get me started on your fighting style and I could be a bit difficult, but if we're gonna do this, we're gonna have to do this together, so if you quit trying to show off, I'll try to be more nicer." Weiss said.

"I'm not trying to show off, I just want to show you that I can do this." Ruby explained.

"Your fine." Weiss stated, and then walked away.

Ruby sighed. "Normal me." She mumbled. Yang ran up to her sister and hugged her. "I'm so happy you okay." Yang said. They looked up and saw the Nevermore coming back. Before they could say anything Ruby and Yang saw three Ursas creeping behind the rest of the group. "Look out!" They both shouted. The group turned around one swung at Jaune and knocked him away from the group. "Jaune!" Pyrrha tried to help her friend but a couple of Beowolves got between them. Jaune crawled backwards as the Ursas closed in on him. One of them was about to claw at him but a big armored guy ran in front of him with arc surging around his right arm. The guy punched the Ursa away as it disintegrated into nothing, the second one was kicked in head knocking it a couple of feet away before a short girl cut its arms and head off, the last one was about to claw at the girl but someone appeared in front of the Uras and stabbed a knife in the Uras arm moving the attack away then aimed a shotgun at its chest and fire two rounds. The last Ursa fell to the ground dead, the armor guy walked up to Jaune and offered him a hand. "That was a pretty close call; if I was a second late you would've been bear food."

Jaune took the hand and was pulled back onto his feet. "W-who are you?" Jaune asked. The armor guy looked like it was in shock. "What! You don't remember me?!" He then looked down and walked away.

"His name is Sam." The Cloak guy said.

"Oh."

The rest of the group finished off the rest of the Beowolves and regrouped with the other. Ruby noticed a familiar combat robe. "Marcus is that you?"

"Yes, it's me." Ruby smiled. Blake looked at Shadow and saw him looking at her, he gave her a thumbs up, she smiled and gave him a thumbs up as well. They heard a roar and looked up to see the Nevermore. "Guys that thing is coming back." Jaune said.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Our only objective is just to grab a relic and bring it back to the cliff." Katie said.

"She's right, there's no point in fighting these things." Ruby said.

"Run and live, that's an idea I can get behind." Jaune said. Sam rolled his eyes and smiled underneath his helmet. Ruby and Jaune grabbed their pieces and Shadow and Marcus grabbed theirs. "It's time we left." Rein said.

"Right, let's go." Ruby said. They all started running back to the cliff with Ruby leading the way, Yang smiled at this. "What is it?" Blake asked.

"Nothin." She said. Marcus was a bit impressed at some like Ruby's age was acting a bit professionally. They ran a bit further where they saw a bigger part of the ruins. The Nevermore landed on a tower blocking the exit of the Emerald Forest. "Well that's just great." Yang said as they took behind cover. They looked behind them when they heard the Deathstalker had caught up with them. "Aw man run!"

They all ran forward and the Nevermore flew at them. "Nora distracted." She ran to the side as she dodged some feathers that were thrown at her. She pulled out her grenade launcher and fired at the Nevermore and hit it a couple of times causing it to flee but then a missile hit the Nevermore head causing it to screech in pain. The group looked back and saw Sam holding a blue rocket launcher. "Aww, how'd I missed you Truth." Sam hugged his weapon. The Deathstalker ran up behind him and Nora. Weiss grabbed Nora and used her Glyph to jump away, Shadow kicked Sam out of the way and Blake and Rein blocked the Deathstalkers claws which made Shadow quickly pull out his own rocket launcher and fired at the Grimm's face. The force of the rocket made him fly backwards, he landed on his feet. "Go!" Marcus ordered as he, Katie, and Shadow charged at the Deathstalker they jump above it and fired at it. Katie's knives turned into a slim looking desert eagles and she fired them, Shadow threw a sticky grenade at the Grimm which exploded, they landed behind the Deathstalker and saw it was still chasing the others. They were about to go help but growls were heard behind them. They turned around and they were met with an Alpha Beowolf and Giant Ursa. Sam walked next to Shadow and reloaded his Conspiracy. "So what's the plan?"

"Shadow you and me are gonna fight the Alpha and do quick strikes to it while Marcus will be using his gun to shoot at it weak spot, maybe try to find a way to immobilize it." Katie ordered. Marcus nodded.

"Sam you gonna be on your own takin on the Ursa since your pretty much a tank of the group." Katie transformed her Deagles back into their knife mode.

"So the usual huh." Sam said, earning a confused look form Katie.

"The usual?"

"321 let's go!" Sam quickly said. He charged at the Ursa and tackled it to the ground and punched it in the face before jumping off of it. Katie and Shadow ran at the Alpha before it could attack Sam. They delivered a series of stab and slashes and dodge the attacks of the Alpha, Shadow jumped on the Alpha's back and stabbed a knife on its back, before kicking off of it. The Beowolf turned around to attack Shadow but received a punched to the face by Katie she landed on her hands then pushed herself upwards to kick the Alpha in its gut. The Alpha was staggered from the force of the kick, Shadow jumped over it then when he was in front of it he threw a knife at its eye. The Alpha roared in pained and grabbed Shadow by the leg and threw him at Katie, She jumped over him and slid under the Alpha and stabbed one of her knives in the Alpha's leg before pulling it forward making the Beowolf fall forward. Marcus got at an angle and saw the wound that Katie made. He started shooting at the wound causing the Alpha to howl in pain, it looked at Marcus before charging at him but before it could hit him Marcus blinked away.

Sam blocked some of the attacks of the Ursa but one hit managed to hit him and was sent back bit. Got back up and saw the Ursa stand up on its feet ready to attack again. "Hey buddy I suggest cutting back from the honey! Looks like you can could lose a few pounds!" The Ursa roared at him as if it understood what Sam said. "I think you pissed him off." Blue said. Sam dodged the first attack and delivered four strong punches to the Ursa's gut which made it back away. Sam pulled out 4th Horse men and held the trigger as all four rounds were fired and ripped through the Ursa's left arm, then ran up to punch it but the Ursa caught Sam's arm with its mouth, the bite didn't penetrate the armor on his arm. Sam raised his other fist and slammed it down on the Ursa's head, the grip loosened on Sam's arm. Sam pulled his arm free and inspected it; it had some dents from force of the bite. "Aw man, hey you're gonna have to pay for this!" Sam started shaking his damaged gauntlet wildly at the Ursa, Blue sweatdrop at this.

Shadow and Katie kept up with their quick attacks. Shadow jumped up in the air landed on the Alpha's head slamming it to the ground, he tried rolling away but then the Alpha grabbed Shadow by the cloak and spun him on the around. "Damn it!" Shadow used his knife to cut through his cloak freeing him from the Alpha, Marcus kept shooting at Alpha's wound then finally one of the legs got torn off from the rapid bullets from Tlaloc. Katie stabbed her two knives on the Alpha shoulder and using the chains attached to her knives she pulled the Alpha to face her but then received a knee to the face from Marcus as he rolled away. The Alpha fell face forward as it got up it was met with a Solar cover hand cannon aimed at its face. "Should've never had touched the cloak." Shadow said angrily. As on cue Sam finished beating up the Ursa and then uppercut it with great force that the Ursa was lifted off the ground and was right behind the Alpha. Shadow lined up the two in his sight and quickly equipped Celestin Nighthawk "Bang." He pulled the trigger as a solar bullet ripped through the Alpha and then through Ursa, finally causing both body's to explode but the solar bullet didn't stop there it kept going and was head towards the others. "Oh no!" Sam yelled. Marcus quickly summoned his sparrow and sped away to try to stop the bullet. He saw that Ruby decapitated the Nevermore, his eyes widen when he saw that the body of the Nevermore was falling and was in line of fire of the Solar bullet. Remembering the explosion that happens when a shot of Golden Gun hits a target, Marcus yelled out to Ruby. "RUBY GET OUT OF THERE!" Ruby saw the fire covered bullet head towards the dead Nevermore, "Whoa, what is that?" She said to herself.

The bullet made contact with the corpse and glowed before causing a big explosion and part of the cliff came off due to the explosion. Ruby lost her balanced and fell downward into the crevasse. "RUBY!" Yang yelled, she ran and help her but a vehicle passed her at great speed making her stop in surprise. She saw Marcus on riding it; he rode it off the broken bridge then moved underneath the sparrow and using it as support he kicked off it and dived downward towards Ruby. Ruby tried using the broken parts of the cliff to jump up to Marcus. "Ghost get it ready!" Marcus yelled into the comms.

"It's coming!" Ghost responded.

Ruby used the last part of the cliff to jump upwards towards Marcus and reached for him, Marcus gritted his teeth and did the same he noticed that they were reaching the end floor so he blinked forward and caught her body. "GHOST!"

"IT'S HERE!" Marcus and Ruby were about 50 feet from the ground but then a ship flew above them and teleported them inside and flew up out of the crevasse. The ship finally shot out of the crevasse surprising most of the students. Ruby opened her eyes and saw Marcus was holding her. "You alright?" He asked.

"Yea, thanks for saving me." She looked around and saw that she was inside some kind of ship. "Where am I?" Marcus didn't respond. The ship landed in front of Yang and everyone else and both Ruby and Marcus were teleported out. Yang ran up and hugged her sister tightly. "Are you okay, are you hurt!?" Yang checked over Ruby making her a bit embarrassed. "I'm okay, really I'm fine." She then looked at Marcus as he looked at his ship fly away (His new ship is the Fermi Solution a modified version tho). "Since when do you have a ship?" Ruby asked. Marcus didn't respond and just walked away. "We should get going." Was all he said. Blake looked towards Shadow who was looking at his hand, he then looked at her for a second before looking away and started walking back to Ozpin and Glynda. Blake had a look of concern. _"Shadow."_ Marcus walked besides Shadow.

"You haven't been training your Light and Aura have you?" Marcus asked.

"Shut it." Shadow said before blinking away. Marcus looked at Shadow blinking away.

2 hours later…

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. You four collected the black bishop pieces, from this day forward you will be known as team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin said. A round of applause was heard in the by students and teachers. "Jaune Arc, Lie Rein, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces, from this day forward you fill be known as team JNPR." Nora cheered and hugged Rein. "Led by Jaune Arc." Pyrrha smiled while Jaune was surprised. "Led by?"

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin said.

"Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, from this day forward you will work together as team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose." Weiss was a bit shocked, while Yang when to hug her. "I'm so proud of you!" Yang said.

"Shadow, Katie Lorenz, Marcus Hernandez, and Sam Evans, you four collected the white pawn pieces, from this day forward you will be known as team MSKS" (Masks)

"Led by Katie Lorenz." Marcus was surprised by this. _"So this is how you're playing Ozpin huh, oh well."_ Marcus thought. Ozpin turned towards them. "If it's alright maybe it's time for you two to make yourselves known." Ozpin said looking at Shadow and Sam. Sam tensed a bit and Shadow glared at him underneath his helmet. "Take them off." Marcus ordered.

The RWNY JNRP and the rest of the students were at the edge of their seats. "What do you think they look like?" Ruby whispered.

"I don't know?" Yang responded. She looked at Marcus and wondered if the other two were humans as well. Blake looked at Shadow, she was very curious on how Shadow looked like. Weiss was also quite curious herself on how these two looked like. Sam reached for his helmet and made a slight twist making the helmet do a small hiss. Sam pulled his helmet off. Sam had white color hair with a maskulin hairstyle with just the front end tips slightly curved upwards, with bright blue eyes, slightly tanned skin. "Hi." Sam nervously said with a kind smile on his face. Some of the girls had hearts on their eyes when they saw him. "I think they like me." Sam whispered to Marcus, he rolled his eyes. Marcus noticed that Shadow didn't make any sudden movement. "Shadow your helmet, off now?" Marcus ordered again. Some of the students sensed the intensity of the glares Marcus and Shadow were sending each other; they were getting a bit nervous that a fight might break out. Ozpin was about to step in and cease the situation but Shadows helmet glowed then disappeared. Shadow then pulled his hood back to reveal his face, the students gasped. He had short black messy, black color eyes, light skin and a Japanese tattoo on left side of his neck that said light. The students looked back and forth between Marcus and Shadow. "No, we aren't brothers." Marcus announced. Shadow kept his glare at the audience, he saw Blake looking at him. Their eyes made contact, she's have never seen such deep black colored eyes before. For some reason Blake's eyes reminded him of a cat, he shook the thought away then focused his attention back to the rest of the students. "I'm gonna say this once so you all better listen. Bother me once you get a warning, bother me a second time you walk away with a minor injury, bother me a third time you will end up in a hospital, am I clear." Some of the students nodded. Ozpin, Marcus and Sam sweatdrop. _"Did he really have to threaten them?"_ The three thought. Katie just stood there in silence. _"So that's how those two smell like, but Shadow's scent…why does it have another scent mixed with it."_

"Well, now the professors well show you all to your rooms." Ozpin announced. All the students left leaving Ozpin alone in the auditorium. "Looks like this will be an interesting year." Ozpin said to himself.

"So this is your room." Glynda said. They walked in and saw four beds, they noticed the room was pretty small. "Cool room, hey if you need me imama take nap it's been a long day." Sam said as he laid down onto one of the beds. Marcus looked out in the hallway and saw Ruby and her team going to into their own room. Ruby saw Marcus and walked up to him. "Hey, looks like our rooms will be next to each other huh." Ruby smiled.

"Yea, it seems so." Marcus noticed her messing with her thumbs.

"Something troubling you?" Marcus asked.

"I...I just wanted to thank you again for saving my life back in the forest. I don't think would've made it out of there without your help."

"No problem but next time use that fast semblance of your to move yourself out of danger."

"Eye eye Captain!" Ruby saluted before walking back to her dorm. Marcus did the same and saw Katie sleeping and Shadow sitting by the window with one of his inside the dorm and the other outside. "Somethings gonna happen Marcus."

Marcus walked to the window and looked at the night sky. "I don't think this is something we'll be able to stop alone." Marcus said.

"You wanna have some people involved?"

"We don't have much of a choice, these grimm they're a pure manifestation of the darkness itself. They remind me of the Black Garden but more…"

"Alive, they may have no soul but yet some of them act as a normal animal in its habitat." Shadow said.

Shadow looked at Marcus; he's pretty much the only one to notice that Marcus has dark red around the eyes pupil. They glow brighter and become more visible when he gets angry. Right now they're glowing. "You seem pissed off." Shadow commented.

"The reason I'm angry is that even in a world like there's still darkness that tries to end life."

Shadow looked back outside. "A planet full of peace doesn't exist; you should know that by now. There are some places where the light doesn't reach and in those places the darkness grows. " Shadow said, as he twirled his knife with his fingers.

* * *

 **So guys there's chapter 4 finally Team MSKS has been assembled and yes I accept it, it is a pretty stupid name like really Team Masks! I'm kinda embarrassed but oh well might as well roll with, something tells me you guys might have thought of something better. Oh so haha I realized that missed spelled Katie in chapter 3 so sorry about that. So what's gonna happen? So now Shadow he is kinda a look alike from Marcus but with lighter skin and younger, around 18 or 19 same goes with Sam the only one who's older is Marcus and his age will be said in later chapters. So now light and aura combination, you could say it will be an increase of the guardians super, it will be more destructive and more powerful than either both light and aura when they're separated. But doing this will have its side effects and will only be used on powerful enemies that they can't take on. So I hope you guys liked the chapter, the fight scene might not have been the best you've seen so sorry about that. Well see guys next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Destiny or RWBY so please support the official release.**

* * *

 _With the new day comes new strength and new thoughts._

 _-Eleanor Roosevelt_

Weiss felt the morning sun rays hitting her face, she slowly opened her eyes. She got up and yawned while stretching trying to wake up her body. She didn't notice a whistle nearing her ear. Suddenly a loud whistle was blown causing Weiss to fall.

"Good morning team RWBY!" Ruby yelled.

"What is wrong with you!" Weiss shouted.

"Now that your awake we can official start our first order of business."

"Excuse me?"

"Decorating!" Yang said, holding a box of her things.

"What?"

"We still have to unpack." Blake said holding up her briefcase which wasn't closed properly causing it open and all her things to fall out. "And clean up."

Ruby blew her whistle again. "Alright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission. BANZAI! She shouted.

"BANZAI!" Yang and Blake shouted as well.

Black with dark red eyes slowly opened. "Who the hell is that awake in the morning?" Marcus grumbled. Getting up from the bed he stretched his arms. "Look who's finally up."

Marcus faced the bathroom and saw Katie drying her hair. "How long have you've been up. He asked.

"Don't know, remember I'm blind can't read the time." She said, folding the towel then placing it by her bed.

"Oh yea, forgot about that." He looked towards Sam who was snoring happily clearly from a good dream he's having. "Hey, wake up its morning already." Marcus said.

"Mmm… five more minutes." Sam said. Marcus grabbed Sam by the leg and pulled him out of the bed. Sam groaned and pushed himself off the floor. "Man, I was having a good dream." Sam whined.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"8:55…Its 8:55!" Marcus and Katie shouted. The three quickly changed in their uniforms. "Where's Shadow!" Marcus asked, as he tried to tie his tie.

"I don't know! I didn't pick up his scent when I woke up!" She said. The three finished changing before rushing out of the room but ended up crashing with RWBY and JNPR. They all groaned. "Titian get off of me we're gonna be late." Marcus said, pushing Yang off. Yang glared at him. Ruby quickly got up and ran to class followed by everyone else. They entered the class and took their seats. Marcus saw Shadow reading a book two chairs away from him. "Why didn't you wake us up?"

"I like taking my night walks alone." He said, without taking his eyes off the book.

"Monsters, Demons, prowlers of the night yes the creature of Grimm have many names but I refer them as prey." The professor laughed trying to lighten the mood but failed.

"And you will too, Huntsmen. Huntress." The professor made a clicking sound when he looked at Yang making her uncomfortable. _"Why am I here?" Marcus thought_

" _Cause you accepted Ozpin's offer to attend this school as a student." Ghost said._

" _I thought these professors might teach something else but it seems I already learned pretty much everything of this world from the library and Vales data base."_

" _You are a Warlock so I shouldn't be surprised that you learned everything in one week."_

Marcus saw Ruby holding a funny drawing of the professor then tried balancing a pencil under a book and apple. _"She looks like she's having fun."_ He thought. Marcus noticed Weiss gritting her teeth and glaring at Ruby. _"Wow, she's about explode."_ Ghost commented. "So who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" The professor asked.

Weiss raised her hand. "I do sir."

"Well then let's find out. Step forward and face your opponent" The cage next the professor started shaking and a snarl was heard from it. Weiss then got up to go change into her combat dress. _"There seems to be a grimm in that cage a Boarbatusk to be more specific."_ Ghost informed.

Weiss came back and stood in front of the cage with Myrtenaster ready. "Go Weiss!"

"Fight well."

"Yea, represent teeeam RWBY! Ruby happily said.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus." Weiss said.

"Oh, sorry." Ruby sadly said.

"Alright, let the match begin." The professor freed the Boar an it charged at her. She moved to the right and slashed at it but had no affected to the Boar. "Haha, wasn't expecting that were you." The professor said. Weiss thrusted her rapier forward but got caught in the tusks of the Boar. Weiss tried to pull her weapon free but it wouldn't budge. The Boar moved its head to the left making Weiss lose her grip on her weapon which was sent behind the Boar, it then used its tusk to hit her knocking her back. "Oh hoo, now what will you do without your weapon?" The professor said. The Boar charged at her but she rolled out of the in time causing it to run into a desk and roll on its back. Weiss ran to her rapier and grabbed it. "Weiss go for its belly there's no armor there!" Ruby shouted.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss shouted angrily which caused Ruby to go silent and have a sad expression. Marcus and Sam narrowed their eyes at this. The Boar charged at Weiss in some kind of ball form but Weiss summoned her Glyph to block the attack making the Boar crash and land on it back, another Glyph appear behind Weiss which she backflip and used to charge at boar stabbing it in the belly. "Bravo! It is indeed we are in the presence of a true huntress in training."

"Class dismissed." Weiss walked out the room angrily. "Sheesh what with her?" Jaune asked.

Ruby ran out the class to catch up with her. "Weiss."

"What."

"What's wrong with you?" Ruby asked.

"What's wrong with me? What wrong with you!? You're supposed to be a leader but all you've been is a nuisance."

"What did I do?"

"That's just it you've done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest you acted like a child and you've only continued to do so." Weiss said.

"Weiss where's this coming from what happened to all the talk about working together, I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team led by you. I've studied, and trained and quite frankly I deserve better." Ruby tried to reach towards her.

"Ozpin made a mistake." And with that Weiss walked away. Ruby stood there in silent hurt from what Weiss said. "Well that was pretty interesting." A voice said. Ruby turned around and saw Marcus walking out of the corner. "Is she right? Do you think Ozpin made a mistake?"

Marcus looked at her for a second before responding. "If I was told week ago that someone like you was gonna be a leader I would've laughed and called that person an idiot."

Ruby looked even more hurt. "But can't always judge a book by its cover right?" He said.

"I don't know much about how Ozpin thinks but I could see a reason why you were chosen. You saw your team's abilities and quickly formed a plan while engaged in a fight and a good one too." Marcus remembered when he caught a glimpse of Ruby dragging the Nevermore by the neck with Weiss Glyphs to help.

"But anyone could've thought of a plan if they were given time." Ruby said.

"True, but you thought of it more quickly and someone of your age too which is impressive. Besides you're young, you have a lot to learn. No one can have leadership by just training and study. They must earn it by the actions they make and some of your action showed signs of someone with the potential to be that leader." Ruby smiled.

"Don't let comments of you being a nuisance or acting like a child put you down. Instead use it as a motivation to keep being a leader and get better at it." Marcus put a hand on Ruby head and ruffled her hair which caused her to giggle but stopped when she noticed Marcus widen a bit. "What's wrong?"

Snapping out of his thoughts Marcus responded. "Just… surprised that I tried comforting someone." Ruby giggled again and moved back. "I'll go talk to Weiss you should get back to your room and do your homework."

"What about you don't you have homework too?"

"I already did it when I was listening to you two talk." Ruby gawked.

"You did it that fast?"

"Yea."

Marcus turned back around. "Marcus, thank you." Ruby said.

Marcus gave her a peace sign as he kept walking forward. _"Now where is she?_

" _She's at the balcony up ahead."_ Ghost said.

" _How'd you know that?"_ Marcus asked.

" _I hacked into the schools security cameras."_

Marcus walked to the balcony and saw Weiss standing there looking at the sky. Marcus whistled catching Weiss's attention. "Marcus? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Just came out here to get some fresh air." He leaned back on the railing. Weiss looked at him. "So wanna tell me what's gotten you so… irritated."

Weiss sighed then responded. "I think I should've been leader of team RWBY."

Marcus stared at her then snickered. "You? Don't make me laugh."

"Excuse me."

"All I see is a little girl who was given everything she's wanted ever since she was a child never doing any work for it."

"How dare you! That's not even remotely true!" Marcus sent a glare. "Well… not entirely true."

"Tell me why you deserve to be leader." Marcus asked.

"Because I have knowledge and training. She has none of that."

"Yes you do have amazing skill but your attitude says otherwise."

"My attitude?"

"You act like a rich brat" Marcus said.

Weiss gritted her teeth and tried to slap him but Marcus caught her wrist. "You're a Schnee stop acting so immature and angry because you weren't chosen to be leader."

"Don't be a hypocrite I saw how surprised and angry you were that you weren't chosen to be leader too." Weiss shot back at him. Marcus stared at her.

"That's because I've been a leader for some time between me, Shadow, and Sam. So I'll admit that hearing that someone else is gonna be leader instead of me did irritate me as well but I didn't act like you. I accepted and moved on because even an old leader has to someday be led by a new one." Marcus noticed Weiss calm down a bit so he let go of her wrist. "So instead of acting like spoiled brat." Weiss got a bit angry again. "Help her. You might have more knowledge and skills than she does so use that to help her develop into the leader she was chosen to be." Marcus put a hand on Weiss's shoulder. "Don't try to be the best leader. Try to be the best person and friend you can be for her and others."

"Friends are a precious thing to have so don't lose it over something stupid like this." Weiss looked down before raising her head back up and smiled.

"Thanks I needed that."

"She's young Weiss she has a lot to learn and so do you." Weiss nodded and walked inside. Marcus stared at Weiss's retreating form before looking at his hand that he used to ruffle Ruby's hair. "Did you sense that?" Marcus asked. Ghost appeared next to him. "Yes I felt the light of Traveler for a second but also another source of light within her." Ghost said.

"Two different sources of light within someone, what are you Ruby Rose?" Marcus asked.

Morning….

Blake was walking around trying to find a peaceful place to read her book since Yang was blasting her music in their room. She walked into the schools garden and saw several students walking around and talking. She finally spotted a place under a tree that was a good distance away from the others. She sat down and began reading. She read for about 20 minutes before felt a notebook hit her head. "Ow" She rubbed her head and looked up to see someone sleeping on a tree branch. "Shadow?" He moved his head a bit which let her see more of his face. "Yup, that's him." She looked down at the notebook that fell on her head. Opening it up she saw several drawings of different students and professors. "Wow, his drawing are really good." She spotted a few of Jaune, Yang, Goodwitch and Ozpin. She finally spotted a drawing of herself. She took in all the details he drew of her which caused her to smile a bit and slight blush to appear. _"Who would've thought that I would be in someone's drawing."_ She thought. Looked down at the drawing and made her way up. Her eyes widened when she saw a question mark pointed to her bow. She began to panic a bit. _"Does he know?!"_ She thought.

"You admiring yourself?"

Blake looked back up and saw Shadow staring back at her. "They're really good drawings." She said.

"Isn't it a bit rude to look at other people stuff?" Shadow asked.

"Yea… sorry." She got up to hand him his notebook back.

"You've been staring at that page for a minute. You see something you don't like?"

Blake tensed a bit. "I was… just wondering why you put a question mark on my bow." Blake mentally slapped herself. _"I'm trying to hide it not make it more suspicious."_

"Its cause I'm still wondering why a 18 year old girl like you is still wearing a bow that big."

"Is it bad that I'm wearing a bow like this?"

"I never said it was bad thing. It's just the first time I'm seeing one that big."

"If you want an answer then it's because I like these types of bows." Shadow noticed she was holding book.

"Whatcha reading?"

"It's about a man with two souls fighting to gain control over his body." She said.

"A man with two souls." He said to himself.

"Have you read it before?" She asked. Shadow didn't repel as he kept staring at the book.

"Shadow you there."

"Hmm? Yea sorry I spaced out for a minute."

"It's alright." She smiled.

"Where's your team?" Shadow asked.

"Yang and Ruby are blasting music in our room and Weiss is probably studying in the library."

"What about yours?"

"Katie and Sam are training and Marcus is doing some research on dust."

The bell rang. "We should get to our classes." Blake said.

"Yea, I guess you're right." Shadow jumped off the branch and landed next to Blake. She handed him the notebook back. "Say do own several cats back home or something." Blake felt her whole body run cold. "Yea, why do you ask?"

"Seems like their scent rubbed off on you." Shadow said as he walked away.

" _He's very sharp. I better watch out."_ She thought.

Several weeks later…

Jaune was trying to catch his breath while Cardin was standing in front of him. Jaune charged forward bring is sword down to hit Cardin but he merely moved out of the way and hit Jaune side with his mace. Jaune was sent back but quickly got up and charged again. Both Jaune and Cardin's weapons clashed with Cardin overpowering him. "This is where you lose." Cardin said.

"Over my dead body." Jaune received a knee to the gut making him fall to his knees. Cardin raised his mace and was about to make his final strike but the timer went off. "That's enough." Goodwitch said. Cardin moved away and stood at one side of the arena. "Students as you can see mister Arc's aura has dropped into the red. In a tournament style dual this would indicate that mister arc is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match." She said.

"It looks like he hasn't learned a bit these past 4 weeks." Marcus commented.

"Yea, reminds me of someone I know." They looked at Sam.

"Hey! That's was a long time ago. Just give the guy time I can tell he can become a great huntsmen." Sam said.

"Remember everyone the Vital Festival is just a few months away it won't be long before students from other kingdoms start arriving in vale, so keep practicing. Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." Ruby and the rest of the students felt pumped for the festival. "This tournament sounds really right guys?" Sam asked.

"Yea, it'll be interesting to see how the fighters of this world go up against Guardians." Marcus responded.

Lunch time…

"There we were in the middle of the night." Nora said.

"It was day." Rein corrected.

"We were surrounded by Ursas."

"They were Beowolves."

"DOZENS OF THEM!"

"Two of them."

Marcus stopped listen remembering Rein tell him that Nora has been having this recurring for a month now but that didn't stop Sam and Yang to be excited to hear the story. Marcus saw Jaune looking down and not eating his food which made Ruby and Pyrrha sad to see him like this. "Jaune are you okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"Huh? Oh yea. Why?"

"Well it seems like you look a little… depressed." Marcus finished Ruby's sentence.

"Guys I'm fine seriously look." Jaune flashed a smile to his friends.

" _That is one of the fakest smiles I've ever seen."_ The three guardians thought. They all heard someone laughing, looking over they saw Cardin picking on a Faunus girl. Jaune tighten his fist. "Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha said.

"Who? Cardin Winchester naa he just likes to mess around." Jaune tried to explain.

"He's a bully." Ruby said.

"Name one time he's "bullied" me."

"He knocked your books down." Blake said.

"He activated you shield which got you stuck in a door." Yang said.

"He shoved you into a locker and launched you into the emerald forest. If it weren't for me tying Shadows grappling hook to the locker as a prank you might've not had the help to come back to school." Sam said.

"So that was you." Shadow glared at Sam making nervously laugh.

"Jaune you know if you ever need help you can just ask."

"Ooo, we'll break his legs." Nora suggested.

"Guys really its fine, besides it's not like I'm the only one getting picked on." As soon as he said that the Faunas girl cried out. "Ow that hurts." She was getting her rabbit ears pulled on." "Ha, told you they were real." Cardin said. The group glared at him. Sam got up and walked up to Cardin glimpses of solar were seen by his feet with each step he took. Sam grabbed Cardin's wrist and tighten his grip making Cardin let go. Sam grabbed Cardin by the head and slammed it on the table then backhand him away, Cardin's friends tried to help but Sam kicked one in the gut and grabbed the other by the neck and slammed him down on the table breaking it. He turned to the last one and sent glare at him which made him run away. Sam walked towards Cardin and picked him up by the collar. "If I ever see you picking on someone again I will seriously break all of your bones." Sam tossed him aside. Cardin got up with his team and ran away. Sam turned back around to face to rabbit girl. "Hey you alright?"

"Yea, thank you." She said.

"Umm… Whatcha your name?"

"V-velvet Scarlatina." She answered.

"Want me to hold that for you?" She nodded and handed him her food tray and started to rub her ears trying ease the pain. "C-can I touch them." He asked clearly forgetting that she her ears were in pain. She looked up a bit scared but was soon replaced with a look of confusion when she saw stars in Sam's eyes as he looked at her rabbit ears. "Umm.."

"I'll be gentle." He quickly said.

She then put her hands down and let him. Sam reached up and rubbed her ears making her close her eyes in embarrassment. "They're sooo soft." He said. The group by the lunch table just sweat dropped. _"I wonder if she'll make the same reaction as a real rabbit if I do this."_ Sam then started rubbing a certain spot of Velvet's ear which made her blush and her left foot lightly tap the floor. Sam felt like he was gonna have a nose bleed. _"This is too adorable."_ He thought. The group just stared at the scene. "Maybe we should stop him?" Ruby said. Two people got up and blinked forward. Sam received a kick to the side of face sending him away then another kick to the gut knocking him out the window and fall down before crashing into a table. Marcus and Shadow stood there for a sec and walked back. "Are you two insane! He could be hurt right now!" Weiss shouted.

"He'll be fine." Marcus said.

"But still, wasn't that a bit too harsh?" Yang asked.

"I wasn't talking to you Titan so shut up." He said.

Yang gritted her teeth. "You know what! I had enough of you!" Yang slammed her fist on table cracking it a bit. "I've tried to be nice to you but all you've done is treat me like dirt." Marcus just started at her.

"You're a Titan get used to it."

"That's it you me in the arena now!" She shouted.

"Yang, maybe you should stop." Ruby tried to calm her sister down.

"No he's been acting like a jerk since day one. It's time that someone beats the cra- I mean beat him to a pulp maybe then he'll learn to stop acting like a jerk." Yang said.

"You really want to fight me?" Marcus said.

"Since day one."

Marcus looked a Shadow who just shrugged and grabbed an apple from Blake's tray. "Fine, I'll fight you. Since you're more skilled in hand to hand combat that's how we're gonna fight." Marcus said.

"Don't you think you should stop him?" Blake asked.

"Nope, he's got this. Actually I'm not sure I haven't seen her fight before so I don't know who will win." Shadow said.

Sam came back into the lunch room. "Hey guys I'm back." He saw Marcus and Yang glaring at each other. _"Oh man, he's doing it again isn't he?"_

" _Yup." Blue said._

In the arena Yang stood at one side and Marcus at the other with his warlock gear on. The others were sitting and watching them get ready. "I really think we should stop them. Yang isn't really known to pull back her punches when she's angry." Ruby said worried for Marcus's safety.

"Marcus's dealt with fighters like Yang before." Sam reassured.

"Fighters like Yang? What do you mean about that?" Weiss asked making Sam nervous. "Oh man I think I my head hurts from the fall." Sam faked his pain.

"So are you ready to get your butt whooped." Yang grinned. Marcus didn't respond instead was boxing bouncing in place. "So you know boxing huh? Well hope that's enough for you to not get crushed in this fight." Still Marcus didn't respond instead he raised his hand and taunted her to come at him. Yang narrowed her eyes and launched herself at him pulling back her right fist and then threw the first punch of the match. Marcus twisted his body away from the fist at the last second to the right then punched her with his left fist and jump away from her. Yang was stunned for bit from how fast he reacted. She rubbed her cheek. "Ha, if that's how hard you're gonna hit then I recommend you using your weapons." She said. Marcus jestered her to come at him again which she complied. She aimed her attack to his head but he just moved his head out of the way next she sent a punch to his rib but he blocked it with his knee. He quickly spun around and kicked her in the face before backing up. Again Yang rubbed her cheek. She fired her shotgun gauntlets behind her sending forward and preceded her assault, Marcus just blocked and dodge sometimes doing quick punches and kicks to her ribs, arms and face. After 2 minutes of fighting Yang managed to land a hard kick into Marcus's gut making cough up saliva then threw a hard punch to his face but Marcus blocked it in time using both arms as a shield. The force behind the punch sent him flying back but he managed to slow himself down by using his glide. Ruby and the others were wide eyed from the display of the fight.

Marcus looked his arm as he saw broken pieces of his gauntlets trying to fix itself with his light. _"If it weren't for my Arura and Light she would've defiantly broken some of my bones from those hits I blocked. I gotta be more cautious. She more faster than I expected." Marcus thought._

" _Damn it! He keeps dodging and it's really getting on my nerves now." Yang thought._ Marcus ran up to her sent a kick to her head which she blocked. She grabbed his leg and pulled him forward and shot her shotgun shells at him. Marcus used his other foot to push the gauntlets aim away from him but still the round skimmed his chest, he kicked Yang in the chest making her lose her grip on his leg. Marcus stood back up and rushed at her again. Yang saw him coming and threw a punch at him which he was expecting. Marcus leaned backwards and landed on his right hand using as support he sent a kick to Yang's face but ended up getting blocked. Yang kneed Marcus in the gut causing him to lose his balance but before she could attack again he blinked next to her grabbed her head and brought it down to his knee, he then placed a fusion grenade on her and kicked off as the grenade detonated sending her skidding across the floor.

Yang looked at him with a bleeding nose and her right eye closed from the amount of kicks she's received from that side for her face, parts of her clothes torn. Marcus wiped the blood from his lip and held his fist in front of him. "No he do didn't what I think he did. Did he?" Ruby asked.

Marcus dropped a good amount of Yang's hair to the floor before it was ignited in flames. Yang stood there, her body shaking with anger. Sam went to cover Ruby's ears much to her confusion. "You. YOU BASTARD!" Yang yelled, exploded in flames rage coursing through her, shooting her gauntlets to her side launch her forwards, Marcus ran towards her. "She lost this match." Shadow said, earning a confused look from Blake.

Ruby saw Marcus holding something behind him. When she realized what it was her eyes widened. "YANG WATCH OUT!" She yelled to her sister. Before Yang could land her hit Marcus blinked behind her leaving a fusion grenade in front of her causing her eyes to widen. The grenade exploded sending her backwards where Marcus was waiting. He kicked Yang in the back of the head making body fall forwards. She caught herself and pushed herself up. She saw Marcus coming and tried to punch him but he caught her fist with his right hand then upper cutting her with his left then kneed her in the gut. Yang coughed up blood. She quickly regained herself from the pain and sent some punches at Marcus which he dodged before landing a strong blow to Yang's right arm. Her eyes widen when she couldn't feel her arm anymore. It remained motionless hanging down. She gritted her teeth eyes flaring red from rage; she tried using her left arm and legs to attack him. It was now more easier for Marcus to dodge her attack, he grabbed Yang's leg and punched it at a certain spot. Yang couldn't feel her left leg. Trying to not fall backwards from the lack of her leg Marcus kick her in the face then grabbed her by the neck under his arm with her chest pointed upwards, back arcing up. Marcus used his warlock melee to send her down to the floor, the force behind the attack made some cracks on the floor. Marcus kicked Yang in the ribs sending her up before grabbing her leg again and pulled her towards him and grabbing her by the face and slamming it down of the floor. Marcus raised his foot and stomped on Yang's stomach making her cough up blood again. Marcus pulled out Last Word and aimed it at her head. "YANG!" Ruby and the others got up to stop Marcus. Yang's eyes widen fear showing in her eyes, she closed them as she waited for her faith. A loud bang was heard. The others stopped and had a look of horror at what Marcus had done.

Yang slowly opened her eyes and noticed she was still alive. Looking above her she saw the bullet hole right above her head. "If this were a real fight with the enemy you would be dead." Marcus said, putting Last Word away. He walked away, he was earned with some glares from the others but he could care less. Ruby ran to her sister's side. "Yang! Are you alright?"

"I can't move my arm or leg." She said, wincing from the pain of her body.

"What is wrong with him!?" Weiss shouted clearly furious with Marcus.

"Umm… it's kinda complicated. I'll go talk to him." Sam walked out the arena. Blake turned to Shadow who was just watching the others carry Yang out the room. "That was a very interesting fight huh?" Shadow said.

"Interesting? He was about to kill her!" Blake eyes showed anger.

"But he didn't so stop complaining. I told you she would lose the moment she got angry." Shadow was about to walk away but Blake grabbed his shoulder. "How can you be so calm about this?"

"Because when your put through a real fight that death is certain you can tell when someone's trying to kill the person or just wants to beat the living crap out of him/her." Shadow answered.

"Were you put into fights like that?" Blake asked.

"Too many that I lost count." Before she could say something Shadow walked away.

With Sam…

"Hey, Marcus wait up." Marcus turned around and saw Sam running towards him.

"What is it?"

"Man, you really walk fast don't you?" Sam tried catching his breath. He stood up and held a serious expression. "That was a pretty harsh beating you gave her." Marcus rolled his eyes. "Are you gonna annoy me about this as well?"

"Marcus Yang doesn't know how those guys treated you and the others back in tower. So just because she's classified as a Titan doesn't mean she's like them at all, I mean look at me I'm a Titan too and I've sort of been on your good side for a long time." Sam smiled.

"Yang's doesn't deserve the same treatment as the others, especially since she has been trying to be friendly to you."

"With those bad puns of her?" Marcus said with a hint of annoyance.

"Hey they're not all bad some of them are pretty good."

"Hmph." Marcus looked away and was about to walk to the library. "Come on Marcus, we're in a whole new world. Let's try making a new life here at least till we find a way back home." Sam said before walking away. Marcus stood there and looked at his hands for a second before tightening them.

Sam knocked on RWBY's dorm. Weiss opened it and glared at him. "Where's your friend."

"Oh, he's around somewhere. Mind if I come in?" Weiss moved out of the way. Yang and the others saw Sam walk in. "Hey umm… sorry about Marcus. He's really not bad of a guy just has some issues."

"Yea, we all saw he had some issues." Yang angrily said, clearly remembering how he almost shot her in the head. "Were you able to find him?" Ruby asked.

"Nope."

"If you see him tell him to stay away from me." Yang said.

"Yang I'm pretty sure he didn't mean to- Ruby he almost shot me in the head and messed up my arm and leg on purpose so don't say he didn't mean it, because he would've clearly killed me in that fight!" Yang shouted, eyes glowing red while she tried to hold back some tears. She was frighten when she saw the look in Marcus's eyes. They were the eyes of someone who's killed before. She's was also angry that she had lost the fight. "Just go you guys. I'll stay here." Yang laid back down on her bed. Ruby and the other had a concern look on their faces. "We'll take some notes for you in class." Ruby said and walked out the room with the others following behind. Yang looked at the ceiling, clearly bored. "This is so boring." Yang grabbed her scroll and put on some music and plugged in some ear phones. She closed her eyes and listened to it. A little later her music stopped. "Stupid scroll." She reached for her scroll that was laying on her stomach but she didn't feel it there anymore. Opening her eyes she saw Marcus sitting crisscrossed next to her. "You!" Yang tried to push herself up but the lack of help from her other arm and pain from her body caused her to fall back down. "How you feeling." He asked.

"How do you think I feel?! I can't feel my arm or leg and my body hurts!" Her eyes flared red. Marcus just sat there and looked at her. He pulled out a needle and lightly stabbed it in her left leg. "Ow! Hey that stings you jackass!" Yang was about to say something else but realized that she felt her leg feel the needle. "Hey I felt that." She moved her fingers bit by bit. "Hey I can move my fingers again." Yang happily said.

"All I did was shut down your muscle use when I hit you at a certain point. You'll be able to start moving perfectly in about an hour or so." Marcus sighed. "I want to… apologize for treating you like… dirt these past few weeks." Yang looked surprised by this. "You see, back in my old hometown there were these huntsmen in training that had incredible strength and endurance, we called them Titans." Yang now understood why he kept calling her a Titan, but it still didn't explain his attitude towards her. "And then there were the huntsmen that were good in manipulating their Aura far beyond others and gathering information, we called them Warlocks. I'm a Warlock." Yang was a bit curious about Marcus home town now. "Some of the Titans back home saw us Warlocks as weak fighters for humanity and faunus. So they started picking on us sometimes and beat some of us up. While we were taught hand to hand combat for some situations, Titans kept up with that training making them superior in that part." Yang now understood Marcus's issues with Titans.

"One day I had enough of them and confronted them, and got destroyed. A good amount of broken bones and internal bleeding. I was left for dead by them and if it weren't for some of my fellow Warlocks to go look for me I could've died that day." Yang's eyes widen, before she tighten her fist and eyes turning red. _"How could some people just leave someone to die, even worse if they're training to be a Huntsmen!"_ Yang thought. She felt sorry for Marcus that he had to go through that at such a young age. "They were yelled at by the leaders of our town and banished from the town for a week, so they could learn their lesson. But unfortunately when they returned they resumed their bullying. So I trained day and night mastering every fighting style I could find, increasing my speed, strength and endurance more than any normal Warlock would." Marcus looked at his hands, remembering their bleeding forms from his training. "I challenged all 6 of them later in the year and I made them feel pain." Marcus grinned remembering the pained faces around him from the fight. Yang got a bit nervous when she saw the grin on Marcus face. _"He took on 6 Titans? Was he even trying against me?"_ She thought. The evil aura emitting from Marcus wasn't helping her ease her nervousness.

"S-s-so I'm guessing they stopped after that r-right?" She asked.

"Yea, but they kept challenging me time from time. I guess my hate for Titans clouded my mind and made me think that all Titans were like them, so again I'm sorry about the way I was treating you." Yang looked Marcus intensely to see if he was lying but found no hint of it. "Alright, I'll accept your apology. On one condition tho." Marcus sighed and rubbed his temples. He had a feeling that she might make him do something. "And what would that be."

"You train me." Marcus was a bit surprised by this.

"You want me to train you? Why?" he asked.

"Well, you got some sweet moves and I can tell you have more experience in hand to hand combat then most teachers here in Beacon. Plus I wanna get stronger so I can protect those who are in need of help and who better to help me achieve that goal than you, right." Yang said.

Marcus thought about it for a second. "Fine, I'll train you but don't expect me to go easy on you."

"Fine by me." With that Marcus hopped of the bed and exited the room. "Sam was right, he isn't such a bad guy after all."

Few hours later…

"Yang you're all better!" Ruby ran up to hug her sister. "Yup." Yang patted her sister's head. She saw Marcus doing some work by a table. She walked up to him, making her teammates a bit worried that they're gonna fight again. "Hey there bookworm, whatcha doing?" Their others were surprise Marcus didn't say anything bad. "Doing some work that Glynda assigned to me and my team."

"Wait, so you aren't going to the Forever Forest?" She asked.

"No, he and his team will remain here and do a 30 page assignment as punishment." Glynda said, walking towards Marcus. "Why?"

"Because of the brutal beating he inflicted on Ms. Long and continued to do so even after her aura level was within the red." She explained.

"But why are we being punished as well?" Sam whined, Shadow walk in next.

"Because who two didn't stop him and as a leader you're supposed to keep your team in check." Glynda said, now face Katie who was standing next to Shadow quietly. "I got lost so I wasn't able to go with them to the arena." Katie said.

"And how did you get lost?" Katie waved a hand in front of her face.

"Oh, right I'm sorry I forgot." Glynda apologized. She directed her attention back to Ruby and her team. "Well, you four should get going the bullhead is about to leave." They all walked out. "I'll be leaving this assignment to you then." Shadow said. Marcus waved him off. "Are you sure you can do this whole assignment by yourself." Katie asked.

"Are you kidding, this is like a regular mission report for Marcus. Back home he had to do way more bigger reports or "Assignments" than this."

"Yea its fine just go. I'll be done with this in about 5 minutes or so." Marcus said. Katie nodded and walked out the Library.

With Shadow…

"Wow, the gravity boots seem to working properly." Jaden said inspecting one of Shadow's little project. Shadow was currently walking sideways on the wall, taking steps up the building. "Yea they do work. The only thing left is those damn Gauntlets!" Shadow exclaimed, clearly still annoyed that he can make the gauntlets to work properly. "I told you get some blueprints from a store that is similar to what you're making." Shadow noticed that he was nearing RWBYs dorm. "Hmm… maybe Ruby might have what I need." He said to himself, remembering Ruby's obsession for weapons. He opened the window and jumped in. Looking around he saw that they made their beds into bunk beds. "Wow, I'm surprised they're actually stable." Jaden said. Shadow started going through drawers and the closets. "Umm… Shadow I don't think it's a good idea going to through peoples stuff, especially if the stuff belongs to a girl or in our case girls." Jaden said. Shadow just ignored him and continuing his search. Throwing bras, panties, and a few notebooks behind him. He found a diary of some sort. "Looks like this belongs to Weiss. Should we read?" Jaden used himself to hit Shadow on the head. "No! Of course not! I'm already a bit nervous that we're in a girl's room without their permission and going through their stuff." Jaden said a hint of fear in his voice.

"Fine." He continued his search for Ruby's blueprints until he came across a book that was hidden away. "What's this? Ninjas of Love, is this supposed to be a romance novel? Why is it hidden away then?" Curiously Shadow opened the book and started reading a few pages with Jaden reading over his shoulder. "Oh my. People write these kinds of books?" Jaden asked.

"It seems so. Wonder who it belongs to?" Looking through the book he saw the name of the owner. "Well, isn't that a shocker." Jaden said while Shadow smirked.

* * *

 **Well guys there's chapter 5 and 7000 words to wow I kinda lost track of how much I was writing. Don't really got much to say right now but that the next update will probably be in 3-5 days. So I'll catch you guys next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Destiny or RWBY so please support the official release.**

* * *

" _The truth is, everyone is going is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for."_

 **-** _Bob Marley_

Three days have passed since team RWBY, JNRP and the other students left to Forever Fall. "Man, I'm soooooo bored." Sam whined for the 20th time today. Katie just kept mediating on the floor. "There's a lot of stuff you can do besides whine all day." Marcus said. Sam looked at the door way and saw him holding a few text books and notebooks. "Like what?"

"You can go train with Katie in the combat room." He suggested.

Sam shrived at the thought of training with her again. "No thanks. I wanna keep all my limbs." Katie smirked and turned to face him. "I promise I won't hurt you too bad. As leader of this team it's my responsibility to have all my team mates healthy and ready for combat."

"If your definition of healthy is leaving me with a dislocated shoulder and broken ribs, then count me out."

Marcus rolled his eyes and looked around the room. "Where's Shadow?"

"Last time I sensed him was by the court yard. He seemed pretty peaceful." Katie said. Marcus raised a brow at this. "You can sense what kind of mood a person is in?" Marcus asked.

"Most animals can sense the mood of a human and other living beings are in. Like dogs can sense if you're distressed or happy. Something the Faunas picked up during the years thanks to their animal senses." She explained.

"But, you're not a Faunus so how can you sense it? Hell, how can you use that exolocation thing?" Sam asked.

"Echolocation." She corrected. "And it's thanks to my parents who were bat Faunas. I learned how to see the world around me by them and some other things like sensing someone's mood." Katie smiled and hid her face deeper in her turtle neck, remembering her parents.

"You were adopted?" Marcus asked, a bit surprised by this.

She nodded "Yes, not all Faunases are bad, like not all humans are bad. I love them with all my heart."

"Wow, who knew the little asteroid was such loving person." Sam jokingly said, which earned him a punch in the face sending me to the wall and getting his head stuck in it. "I hate that name." She said.

"It's pretty much your fault you were given that name." Katie looked back at Marcus with a glare. He moved his gaze away from her and moved to his desk and started working on his research on dust. "So, when do you think the others are going to come back?" Sam asked, trying to pull his head out the wall. "They should be back in about 5 minutes." Marcus answered. Finally pulling his head out the wall, Sam quickly cleaned his uniform and ran to the door. "You better not be on your way to harass the rabbit girl again." Marcus said, without looking at him.

"W-w-whaaat? No I'm just going to welcome her back, that's all." Sam then ran out.

"He, going to ask to touch her ears again isn't he?" Katie asked.

"Yup."

Sam finally reached the docking bay of the school. "Hey guys over here!" HE shouted to ruby and the others. They walked towards him. "Hey Sam. How was the punishment from Glynda?" Yang asked.

"Oh easy, Marcus finished it in 9 minutes. Might've taken a little less time if it weren't for me breaking the desk he was working on." They gaped at this. "He finished at 30 page essay in 9 minutes?! How's that humanly possible!? Weiss exclaimed. Sam rubbed the back of his head. "Well he is kind of a workaholic."

"Wow, Looks like I know who to get to do my homework." Yang said with Ruby nodding in agreement. "I don't think he'll do that." Blake said.

"With my smooth talking and charm I'm sure I can." Yang said.

Blake rolled her eyes. "Have you seen Shadow?" She asked.

"He's in the courtyard, seems to be in a peaceful mood too."

"Wow, now that's something new." Ruby said. Sam chuckled.

"Hey I'm going to head to our room. All meet you guys there." Blake said.

"Alright, we'll see you there." Ruby and the others went back to talking with Sam. As Blake walked to her room, she remembered what Shadow said to her about being in a death battle. _"I've been in way too many that I lost count."_ What kind of life did Shadow have before coming Beacon? Was it similar to hers or something else? Looking back up she reached to the door knob and unlocked it. When she walk inside her eyes widened. Clothes, books, papers were everywhere. "Did someone burglarize our room?" She asked herself. Walking to her book self, she picked up some of her books and put them back. "When I find who did this I'm goi-." She stopped talking when she noticed a certain book missing. Blake's eyes widened and she began sweating a bit. She then began going to one place to another looking for the book. _"Where is it?! Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!"_ Blake was panicking so much that she didn't notice the door open. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Weiss shouted. All eyes were on her. "I-I'm…I lost something precious of mine and I'm looking for it."

"And that gave you the right to do all this mess?"

Yang whistled. "Wow Blake, I guess we were **Messtaken** about you being an organized person." Yang joked, earning groans from her team. "Yang, this is not the time. I mean look what she did to the room!" Weiss said.

"I didn't do this. It was already like this when I came in."

"Ehhh, didn't look like it when he came in." Ruby said.

"That's because I was looking for thing the burglar might've taken." She said.

"Why would you think they might take something of yours?" Ruby asked. Blake stood there quietly as she didn't know how to respond to that. "I-I'll go look for the person who did this." She quickly ran out the room. "Wait you gotta help us clean this mess! BLAKE!" Weiss shouted.

Blake ran into the library to check if any books were left in the lost in found. "Nothing." She then went to the other lost in found by the cafeteria. "Nothing. Where could it be!?" She then saw Shadow sitting by a bench reading. _"Maybe Shadow might help me find who burglarized our room."_ She thought.

Hey Shadow have you seen anyone walking by my tea-." Blake felt her soul leave her body for a second. In front of her she saw Shadow her book Ninjas of Love. "Looks like you guys are back." Shadow said. Blake didn't say anything but kept her gaze on the book. She quickly reached to grab the book but Shadow moved it out of the way. She tried to do it a second time but Shadow moved it away from her again. She rapidly tried taking the book away but each time she failed. Finally Shadow flipped himself off the bench, standing behind it. "You alright?"

Blake was breathing a bit heavily, not from the amount of tries she tried taking the book but from how nervous she was feeling about the book being in Shadow hands and so out in the opened. She slowly looked at him. "W-w-where did y-you get that b-book?" She stammered.

"This? Oh I got it behind some of your books when I was looking for some of Ruby's blueprints." He casual said. Blake now realized that Shadow was the one who made the mess in her team's room. "It's a pretty interesting book too. I rubbed her thighs slowly making my way up to her mounds." Shadow read out loud, making some of the student look at him with a hint of red on their faces. Blake left eye twitched a bit, she covered her ears smiling and internally screaming _"Stopstopstopstopstopstop!"_

"They felt so soft under my hands, so delicate." Blake finally pulled herself together and clamped her hands over Shadow mouth. "He's just reading something a friend wrote." She said out loud before pulling Shadow into a door. The stood there confused then continued with what they were doing. Blake was holding the book to her chest slowing down her breathing. "Ya know this is the first time I've ever seen you act like this." Shadow said.

"Blake stood back up and faced him. "What do you think you're doing reading something like this out in the open?! She yelled at him. "I don't see a problem with."

Blake gritted her teeth. She was known to be good at keeping her emotions in check but in this situation she just couldn't. "You're not mad at me for reading a book like that out in the open. You're mad that I'm reading a book like that, that belongs to YOU out in the open."

"W-what? This isn't my book!"

"Then you must have a long lost twin that has the exact name as yours on this book." Shadow pointed towards the name on the last page of the book. Blake looked at her hand and saw that she wasn't holding the book anymore. "Wha-when did you?"

"I'm actually pretty surprised you're into these kinds of books." Shadow flipped back to the page he was on and quietly read. Blake stood there unable to say anything. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself down "Hand it back to me." She ordered. "Sure, but let me finish reading it first."

"What! No give it back now!"

"You have two options. One I can give it to you right now and this recording of you saying this book belongs to you, will be handed to your friends and seeing how you reacted when I discovered this book, makes me wonder how you'll react when your team finds out. Or two let me finish reading it when and where ever I want." Blake gawked at the disk that Shadow was holding. She knew Shadow was sneaky guy but she never knew he was the type to blackmail someone. "F-fine, but read it quietly okay."

"Promise." Blake finally noticed how close they were to each other since the closet they're in is small. A small blush crept on her face, it might look they were doing something else in here if someone were to open this closet right now. She shook the thought away. "I've been reading that book way too much." She mumbled.

"Hmm?" Blake looked backed. "N-nothing." She waved her hands in front of her, trying to control the blush. She opened the closet and walked away.

Yang was kicked back but flipped herself back to her feet. Breathing in heavily she stared down at her opponent. "I guess you weren't kidding when you said it would be harder to hit you." She smirked before shooting some fire rounds at her opponent. Out of the smoke a figure punched Yang in the face before sending a kick to her gut but Yang blocked it just in time. They traded blows with her opponent mostly dodging her attacks. She managed to land a hit then proceeded with fast combinations of punches and kicks. The figure was forced to block some of them before blinking away. Yang looked around to see where he was; she sensed someone behind her and quickly sent a kick but ended up hitting nothing. She felt someone grab her other leg pulling her up and making her lose her balance. She was then grabbed by the face and slammed down onto the floor. Yang used both her legs to kick her opponent off before jumping back on her feet and fight again. The fight lasted for ten minutes before Yang fell to her knees panting. "Come on you got to be faster with your attacks." Yang looked back up to see Marcus standing their cross armed tired as well from the sparring session. Without a second thought she launched herself at him and continued the spar. Yang dodge an elbow that was aimed to face, she kicked Marcus in the face before punching him a couple time before ending it with an uppercut but was caught and pulled forward before being slammed down to the floor. Marcus ended the fight by aiming Last Word to her face. "I win again." He said before letting her get up. "Damn, I thought my punches would hurt you like they in our last match."

"They hurt like hell. But I just ignore it and continue fighting."

"Really? So if I were to I don't know break your arm would you ignore it?" Yang asked.

"When you're in a good fight or fighting for your life you sometimes completely forget about the injuries inflicted on you."

They both walked out the combat room and headed to the library. "Uhhhhggg! Why do we have to learn about Grimm anatomy?" Ruby whined.

"Stop whining and do your work." Weiss said annoyed from Ruby's constant whining. "Hey there little sis, what you've been up to?" Yang took a seat next to her. "Grimm anatomy. I don't get why I have to learn about this when I'm going to end up killing these things out there."

Weiss was about to say something but Marcus beat her to it. "From what I've heard you tried attacking a Deathstalker head on." Ruby rubbed the back on her neck and nervously laughed. "W-whaaat? Na I would never do that. Right guys." She looked at her two teammates for support but received a _really_ kind of look.

"Hmm… then this must be an imposter of you huh?" Marcus showed them a video of Ruby attacking the Deathstalker in the initiation. "Maybe if you studied the Grimm anatomy more then you would've known that doing something like that wouldn't have worked." He said. Ruby rested her head on the table embarrassed that someone brought that armature moment of her.

Marcus began setting some books on Ruby's head without her noticing. Weiss was about to say something but Marcus just gave her a sign to shush. Yang was to not laugh "Look it's not gonna happen agi-." Ruby lifted her head off the table causing the books to fall. "Wha- What's all this?"

"Some notes on Grimm anatomy. Study them and write 5 page report for all the Grimms I listed in it. I want the report by the end of this week." Marcus ordered.

"WHAT!?" Ruby shot up knocking her chair down.

"Shhhhh" everyone in the library said.

Sitting back down Ruby whispered. "I can't do that in a week. It's too much."

"Do you want me to make it 10 pages?" He threaten, Ruby shook her head no. "Good, I'll see you later then." With that he walked out the library. "I told you to stop whining and do your work." Weiss reminded causing Ruby to sink deeper in her chair. Yang chuckled and looked out the window.

With Sam…

"I'm soooo full." Sam patted his stomach. Nora stood proud and tall on the table with a crown made of pancakes on her head. "Ha! Another warrior falls to the invincible pancake queen!" Nora announced out loud. Rein sweat dropped. "I told you it was futile to beat her in a pancake eating contest. Sam groaned in pain. "M-maybe this should help." Turning around Sam saw Velvet handing him some medicine. "Thanks." He kindly took it. Looking around he checked to see if Shadow or Marcus were near. Confirming that they weren't near, Sam stood up. "Hey, you wanna take a walk? Might help me ease my stomach."

Velvet looked behind him. "W-what about your friends?"

"It's alright you guys go on ahead I gotta make sure Nora doesn't have any syrup with her pancakes." With that Sam and Velvet walked out to the court yard. "So how you been? Cardin's still picking on you." Sam asked with a hint of venom in his voice.

"N-no he hasn't bothered me. My team said they would take care of it and since then he hasn't done anything to me." Velvet reassured.

"Sounds like you got a team that cares about you a lot huh."

"Yea, I do." Velvet smiled. "So how have you been? I haven't seen you since that time you helped me." Sam looked slightly hurt and looked away trying to play it off. "I actually said hi to you when you came back from the Forever Fall."

Velvet thought for a moment before remembering a boy waving at her. She thought he was waving at someone else plus she forgot how he looked like. "Ah! That was you?! I'm sorry I didn't realize!" Velvet apologized and bowed. Sam was shocked by this and looked around hopping that no one would think he did something to her. "HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" A voice yelled out. The two looked at the doorway and saw a girl wearing a French looking hat with sunglasses. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt and black jeans with matching boots. "Coco it's not what it looks like I was just apo- Did this guy forcing you to apologize to him?" Coco interrupted. Before Sam could answer he felt someone grab his shoulder. Looking back he was met with a tall Asian guy. _"This guy is almost as tall as Shaxx!"_ Blue commented. Sam then got punched in the gut knocking the wind out of him then thrown back before crashing into a wall. "Coco what are you doing?!" Velvet shouted.

"Teaching this guy not to mess with my team. She said sending a punch to his face. Sam caught it and slowly got up and glared at her. Yatsuhashi ran to help his leader but Fox stood in his way nodding his head no. "Please don't punch me in the stomach. I just had a pancake eating contest with Nora and it really didn't go well." Sam said before falling to his knees and holding his stomach. Velvet ran to his side and helped him up. Coco was confused by this. She attacked this guy and all he said his not to punch in the stomach? Sam was groaning. "Velvet please remind me to never have an eating contest ever again." Velvet smiled and nodded. Coco could feel the kind aura radiating from. Realizing that she over reacted her face turned slightly red.

"Hey, uhh sorry for the misunderstanding I thought you were one of the guys who were picking on Velvet." Coco said.

"No worries. But hell you got a hella of a punch there. I kind of feel bad for Cardin and his team now. Coco smirked and helped Velvet move Sam to the infirmary.

"So you I'm guessing you're the one that helped little Velvet when she was getting bullied by Cardin and his goons. She wouldn't stop talking about how a knight in shining armor coming to her rescue." She teased.

Cocoooo!" Velvet whined. "I never said anything like that!"

"I'm just teasing you. So hotshot why did you save Velvet?" Looking back down they noticed Sam had fallen asleep. "How can someone fall asleep that fast!?" Coco shouted. "He might be in a food coma or something. From that contest he had with Nora." Yasuhashi said. The two carrying him quicken their pace in fear that he might throw up on them.

A few days later with Blake…

Sitting a yard away from her was Shadow who was reading Ninjas of Love in front of so many people. She knew that she couldn't ever read that book outside like he does. "You wanna read it with me?" Shadow asked while keeping his eyes on the page. Blake looked at him with a look of confusion. "I know you've been dying to continue reading it. Lucky for you I'm finally in the same page you left it on." Looking around she saw that students were leaving the library. Turning her gaze to the clock, it was indeed getting late. "Okay, but as soon as I see anyone I know I'm leaving."

"Sure." Blake sat next to Shadow and read along. For about 5 minutes there was no talking just the sound of the page flipping. Blake was pretty embarrassed that she was reading this book with someone and even more embarrassed when some of the mature content came up. She noticed that Shadow just casually read the book, not showing any emotions, especially in those parts. She wondered if he was really interested in these kinds of books as well. "You're staring." Shadow said looking at her. "Sorry, I'm just wondering how you're not the least embarrassed about reading this book."

"I'm more into the story of it then the sex scenes in it. I'm guessing you didn't just get this book for the story huh?" Blake fought the redness that was creeping on her face. "W-well teens are a bit curious about these kinds of things so- wait why am I telling you this?!" Shadow shrugged and continued reading. A few more minutes passed when Shadow closed the book. "It's getting really late. You should head to bed." Blake got up and grabbed her things. "Do you mind meeting here again tomorrow?" Blake rubbed her arm.

"Sure, it gets boring reading alone."

"And reading with someone is more fun?"

"Yup, because I get to see the reactions you make when you get to those adult parts." Shadow smirked earning a glare from Blake.

The next few weeks Ruby has been getting some extra help from Marcus with her school work and other stuff related to school. Yang continued her training, getting better and better at fighting Marcus but still not enough to beat him. Sam manage to become great friends with team CFVY but still get punched by them when they catch him touching Velvets rabbit ears making her go red in embarrassment. Most of the time he would be seen helping Velvet carry some heavy stuff. Even though she told him that he didn't have to. Shadow and Blake continued there meet ups and read the Ninjas of Love book and finishing it. To Blake's surprise Shadow was able to get his hands on the second volume of Ninjas of Love. At first she refused to read the second volume with him but over time she began sitting with him again reading quietly together. As time passed she had gotten used to reading with him, they talked a lot at times about recent books that came out and taking walks around the court yard in the morning. She had to admit she enjoyed Shadow presence it made her feel… safe. During the week they started noticing some students sitting around them reading their own books and before they knew it at least 15 students were with them reading quietly, hell Weiss and Katie were part of this group but with Katie only being there for the peace and quiet. _"When did all these people come from?"_ Blake thought.

Marcus was walking around but stopped when he heard someone fighting in the combat room. Taking a peek he saw Ruby their training with some combat bots. She fell to on her knees panting from the training. "I have to keep going." She said to herself, getting up holding Crescent Rose to her side. She shifted in to her battle stance before bolting at the bot with great speed, shooting and slashing. "Her speed is far greater than that of a normal hunter. Amazing." He mumbled to himself. One bot managed to knock her Scythe away from her hand leaving her defenseless. Backing up she tried punching the machine but was slowly blocked before pushed away. The combat bots turned blue before walking away. Confused by this Ruby looked around to see who turned the bots off. "Impressive, you managed to hold your own against 7 combat bots on level 9." Marcus walked up to her handing a water bottle. Without a second she took it and gulped it down, a bit too fast which caused the water to go down the wrong pipe. She coughed and Marcus patted her on the back to help expel the water. "Thanks." She said.

"So, wanna tell me why you're training this late, at this intensity?" Taking a seat next to her. Ruby looked down for a bit before answering him. "I wanted to get better, and stronger so that next time I won't be making any mistakes when I'm leading my team in a mission."

"What's wrong with making mistakes?"

"I can't do that! This isn't just about me now, I've got a team now and if I make a mistake I might bring them down with and I don't want that to happened." She quietly said the last part.

Marcus sighed before looking up at the moon through the ceiling windows. "Ruby I have made a late of mistake in my life, some of them claimed the lives of those I cared about and made a good amount of people to hate me." Ruby stared at him and saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. "I know making mistakes is bad especially if you have a team. But as long as you learn from your mistakes it's okay to commit one. No one can be a perfect leader Ruby, everyone is bound to make mistake in their life." Marcus ruffled her hair and got up, offering her a hand. She looked at his hand for a second before smiling and taking it. They walked out the room talking about their week. Ozpin was looking at them from his scroll. "Looks like things are going well for Mrs. Rose." He said to himself.

Next day…

"The Vytal Festival! Oh this absolutely wonderful!" Weiss happily said.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much before. It's starting to freak me out a bit." Ruby said.

"How can you not smile? It's a festival dedicated to cultures around the world. There will be dances, parades, and a tournament. Oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking."

Yang sighed. "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound so boring."

"Quiet you." Weiss retorted.

"So please remind us why we had to tag along with you four?" Marcus asked.

"Hey If I'm going to spend my Friday on something boring you're gonna suffer with me too and Shadow has to get out more." Yang said.

"But why the docks?" Shadow asked siting on the railing.

"ugghhh they smell like fish." Ruby covered her nose.

"Well it is the docks, what did you expect?" Shadow said.

"I heard the students from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today, and as a representative of Beacon I feel as though it is my sole duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." Weiss said.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake said.

"You can't prove that."

"Gathering intel over the other teams? Smart choice." Marcus commented. Weiss smirked.

"So how long before they get here?" Shadow asked.

"My guess is in 7 minutes." Weiss answered.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Ruby asked walking up to a crime scene.

They walked up to an officer. "Uh sir? What happened here?" Ruby asked.

"Robbery, second one they hit this week. Took all the dust and left all the money" The officer said.

"They?"

"My guess the White Fang." The second officer said before walking away. Marcus and Shadow glanced at each other.

"Hmph, the White Fang what an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss said.

"What's your problem?' Blake asked, narrowing her eyes.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang are hardly a bunch of psychopaths; they are a collection of misguided Faunas." Blake defended.

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet." Weiss said angrily.

"So then their very misguided. Either way it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown." Blake looked back at the crime scene.

"Blake's got a point. Besides the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago, maybe it was him." Ruby said.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss said. Marcus folded his arm and stared at her. _"Wow, she really doesn't like the White Fang." Marcus thought._

" _Yea, I wonder if they did something to her or her family." Ghost said._

"Those Faunas only know how to lie, cheat, steal and be a real annoyance."

"That's not necessary true." Yang said.

"But they are certainly getting to that point." Shadow said looking at the crime. Blake had a slight look of hurt in her eyes.

"Hey stop that Faunas!" Someone yelled out. Running back to the dock they saw a Blonde guy wearing an open button shirt, red fingerless gloves and blue jeans with a monkey tail sticking out. "Thanks for the ride guys." He jumped off the ship and ran up to the streets. Passing by RWBY and the two Guardians, he winked at Blake before continuing his running. As he rounded the corner he had to duck when a knife was thrown at him. "Whoa, hey knives are dangerous you know!" He yelled and then ran away. Shadow narrowed his eyes before running after him at a fast pace. "Quick, we have to observe him." They ran after Shadow and the Faunas but were losing track of them both. Blake was a bit shocked that Shadow threw a knife at him. As they were chasing, Weiss ended up crashing with someone around a corner. The saw the Faunas jump up onto a building with Shadow closely behind. "No he got away!" Weiss whined.

"Shadow is chasing him. He won't let the Faunas out of his sight until he captures him." Marcus said. Looking back he saw who Weiss crashed into. The girl smiled. "Salutations." The girl waved. "Uh, hello." Ruby greeted.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm wonderful, thank you for asking." She said.

The group looked at each other in confusion. "You wanna get up." Marcus asked a bit weirded out by this girl. The girl thought for a bit. "Yes." She flipped herself back onto her feet. They all backed up a bit. "My name is Penny; it's a pleasure to meet you." She introduced herself.

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked which earned her bonk in the head by Marcus. "Oh, I'm Yang." She rubbed her head. "Marcus."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Penny said.

"You are already said that." Weiss reminded.

"So I did." Penny said, not showing any signs of embarrassment. "Well sorry for running into you." They all turned around and walked away.

"Take care friend." Ruby said before following her friends.

"Well that girl was… weird." Yang said.

"Now where did that Faunas rift raff go?" They stopped walking when they saw Penny standing in front of them. _"What the hell?! How did she?" Marcus thought._

" _The radar didn't pick up her moving too."_ Ghost was shocked as well. "What did you call me?" Penny asked.

"Oh I'm really sorry; I didn't think you heard me." Yang apologized, while Weiss was looking back and front from the place they left her. "No not you." Penny walked up to Ruby. "You."

"Me?" She nervously asked.

"Uh- I- I don't know what I- uh."

"You called me friend. Am I really your friend?" Penny asked with a hint of excitement. "Uhhh." Ruby looked back at her team, which were giving a sign of no. Marcus just shrugged. "Yea sure, why not." She said causing her team to fall back anime style. Penny laughed happily. "Sensational, we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys." Ruby groaned. "Was this how I was when you first meet me?" Ruby asked Weiss. "No she seems far more coordinated."

"So, what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked trying to get rid of the awkwardness. "I'm here to fight in the tournament."

"Wait your fighting the tournament?" Marcus asked.

"I'm combat ready." Penny announced.

"Forgive me but you hardly look the part." Weiss said.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Marcus deadpanned.

"It's a combat skirt." She retorted. Ruby ran to side. "Yea." And high fived. "Wait if your part of the tournament, then you must know that monkey tailed… rapscallion."

"The who." Penny asked confused by who Weiss was talking about. Weiss took out a bad drawing of the Faunas and showed it to her. "Oh if Shadow was here he would've burned that horribly drawing." Marcus said, earning a glare from Weiss before looking back at Penny. "The filthy Faunas from the boat."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Blake asked angrily.

"Huh?"

"Stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person! Blake said raising her voice a bit.

"Oh I'm sorry, should I stop calling this trash can as a trash can or this lamp post as a lamp post?" Weiss sarcastically asked. "Stop it!" Blake shouted.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time he'll probably join up with those other Faunas and the White Fang." Marcus narrowed his eyes at Weiss but didn't say anything. Blake tighten her fist. "Ugh! You ignorant little brat!" Blake said before walking away. "How dare you talk to me like that! I'm your teammate!"

"You are just a judgmental little girl."

"What in the world makes you say that?!"

Yang walked to her sister. "So, I think we should go." Marcus didn't say anything but watch the two argue. "So admit it the White Fang is just a radical group of terrorist." Weiss said.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Blake said back. They continued to argue all the way back to their dorm. Marcus told Ruby and Yang he was going to head to his dorm when they reached the school. "I don't understand why this is causing such a problem." Weiss said.

"That is the problem." Blake retorted.

"You do realize that you're defending an organization that has nothing but hate for humanity, don't you. The Faunas of the White Fang are pure evil."

"There's no such thing as pure evil." Blake said, angered by what Weiss is saying about the Faunas and the White Fang. "Why do you think they hate humanity so much, it's because people like Cardin, people like you force them to take drastic measures."

"People like me?!"

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!" There was silence for a bit before Weiss continued. "Do you know why I hate the White Fang so much? Why I don't trust the Faunas? It's because they've been at war with my family for years." Marcus stood in the room cloaked thanks to the tech from Cayde he got from Rasputin. He carefully listened to the whole argument. "War like in actual bloodshed, my grandfather's company has been a target for as long as I can remember and ever sense I was a child I watched family, friends disappear. She looked at a small wristband on her right wrist that was made from colorful strings. "Board members executed. Everyday my father would come home furious and that made my childhood very difficult." Ruby and the rest were sadden by this. Ruby tried to comfort her. "No! Do you wanna know why I despise the White Fang?! It's because their a bunch of liars, thieves, MURDERERS!"

Blake finally snapped. "WELL MAYBE WE'RE TIRED BEING PUSHED AROUND! She yelled. Weiss stepped back. Blake's eyes widened realizing what she just said. "I…" She couldn't find the right words, so she bolted out the door. Sam was walking by and got hit in the face by the door. "OW! Why is always the face!?" He whined clutching is bleeding nose.

Blake ran outside before coming to a stop. She sadly looked at the Huntsmen and Huntresses statute. Reaching up she removed a tie revealing her cat ears. "I knew you looked better without the bow." Turning around she saw the same Faunas from the docks. "Looks like something bad happened. Do you wanna take a walk? He asked. Looking back at the school she knew she couldn't go back, so she nodded her head in agreement and walked with guy away from the school. What they didn't know was that a certain Guardian was spying on them from the side of the building. "Faunas huh?" He said to himself before chasing after them.

* * *

 **Well there's chapter 6. Now thing are finally gonna get more… Interesting muhahahah! I'm sorry. Pretty excited to write the next chapter so it might come out a bit more earlier than the others. So other than that I don't really got anything else to say. See you guys next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Destiny or RWBY so please support the official release.**

" _I don't trust easily. So when I tell you 'I trust you' please don't make me regret it."_

 _\- J. Cole\_

Shadow was jumping building to building, looking around for a certain cat. Coming to a halt he looked down at the streets to spot any clues. After a while of looking he sighed and sat down at the edge. "Damn, I lost them." Jaden appeared by his head. "I'll use the city's cameras to locate her, but for now why don't we take a break." Nodding in agreement Shadow took out a book and began reading, waiting for any slip ups Blake might make.

In another part of the city Blake was sitting by a table drinking tea. "So, what do you want to know about me?" She asked. The guy had a look like he finally managed to complete a long life mission or something. "Finally, she speaks. It's been nearly two days and you've given me nothing but small talks and weird looks." Blake glared at him. "And that's one of them." She looked away for a bit before looking back. "Sun, are you familiar with the White Fang?" She asked.

"Of course, I mean what Faunas wouldn't know about them. Faunas that use force and violence to get anything they want, bunch of freaks if you ask me." He sipped his tea again. "I was a member of the White Fang actually." The sudden revelation caused the tea to go down the wrong pipe. Coughing for a bit Sun looked at her in shock. "You were a member of the White Fang?"

"That's right I was part of the White Fang for most of my life. You could also say I was born into it.

Team RWY and MSK were walking down the streets looking for Blake. "Blaaaake! Blaaaaaake!" They called out. "I'm not sure that's going to work. Instead it might make her move away from our position if she were to hear us." Marcus said. "Well, we have to try." Ruby said. She looked back and saw Weiss just casually walking. "Weiss you're not helping."

"Oh, you know who might be able to help? The police." Weiss said. Ruby looked pretty irritated. "Yea, I'm not sure that's a pretty good idea." Sam said.

"It was just a suggestion."

"It pretty bad one in this situation." Katie said.

"I think we should listen to her side of the story before we make any conclusion." Yang suggested.

"And when we her story, you'll see that I was right."

"And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today." The sudden voice made all them jump back. "Ahh! Penny where did you come from?!" Ruby asked.

"Hey guys what are you up to?" Penny asked.

Looking at each other Yang answered. "We're looking for our friend Blake."

"Oooh, you mean the Faunas girl." Quickly Ruby clamped her hands on Penny's mouth. Looking back at Marcus, Sam and Katie they all gave her and her team a confused look. "Y-you guys didn't hear anything right?" She nervously asked.

"Ruby we already know about Blake being a Faunas and a member of the White Fang." Marcus said.

"How do you know that?" Yang asked.

"You guys talk pretty loud. I could hear your argument through the wall." Marcus explained. "She had a strong animal scent." Katie said her explanation.

"I just found out." Sam said. They all gave him a weird look. "What?" Ruby looked back at Penny. "Then how did you know?"

"Uhh the cat ears."

"What cat ears? She wears a… bow." They all stood there quiet. "I can't believe we didn't notice" Sam said. "She does like tuna a lot." Ruby whispered to her sister.

"So, where is she?" Penny asked.

"We don't know. She's been gone for two days." Ruby said. Penny walked and grabbed her arms. "That's terrible! Well don't worry Ruby my friend I won't rest till we find your teammate."

"Oh, that's very nice of you Penny, but we're alright. Right guys?" She looked back to her friends only to see that she was abandoned.

"I kinda feel bad leaving Ruby with that girl." Yang said. They continued looking for Blake. Letting out a tried sigh Marcus stopped walking, making the rest to stop as well. "We're not making any progress at this pace."

"So what do you think we should do?" Sam asked.

"Split up." He suggested.

"Okay, then who go's with whom?" Weiss asked.

"Sam and Katie go east of the city; you and Yang will go west. I'll go on my own." With that Marcus blinked away. "I guess we should start moving." The nodded and moved to their parts of the city.

Back with Blake she finished telling Sun her story. "So, I left. I decided I didn't want to use my skills to aid in their violence and instead I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am a criminal hiding in plain view all with the help of a little black bow." She wiggled her cat ears. "So, have you told your friends any of this?" Blake closed her eyes and nodded her head no. There was an awkward silence before Sun broke the silence with a question. "So, about last night why did you pull me into a dumpster?" Sun asked

Blake looked into the city for a moment before giving her response. "Someone was following us." Sun looked confused. "You think it was one of your teammates?"

"No, this one knows how not to be spotted. I couldn't see him or hear him, so I had to listen to my instincts." She said.

"Who do you think it was?"

"I don't know." Getting up from her seat she walked out the restaurant with Sun walking beside her. "So, what the plan?" He asked

"I still don't believe that the White Fang are behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before."

"What if they did? I mean the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go the place they would most likely go to if they were to do it and not find them there."

"I heard from a friend that Atlas was sending a big dust cargo." She said, remembering a conversation she overheard from Marcus and Shadow

"Yea, some of the guys back at the ship were talking about it too, plus it's from the Schnee Company."

Couple hours later….

Night finally came and Shadow was still reading his book, waiting. He glanced at the time on his HUD. He closed the book and stood up stretching his limps before looking at the city again. "Anything?" He asked.

Jaden appeared next to him. "No, but I was able to find Marcus and everyone else in the city. Looks like they're looking for Blake as well." Jaden showed a video of them to Shadow. "Do you think she's killed anyone when she was part of the White Fang?" Jaden asked.

"Probably, but we can't assume on things without hearing her out." He said, remembering the argument Blake and Weiss were having when he was passing by their window. "Maybe, I should tease her about eating tuna. Hmm… tuna breath?" Shadow he said to himself, forgetting about the subject of Blake killing people. "What are you going to do when you find her?" Shadow shrugged. "I'll let her talk first then I'll see what I can say." He looked at himself through the reflection of the knife he was holding.

"Hmm, that's strange." Jaden said.

"What is it?"

"Someone hacked into the cameras in Vales cargo bay shutting them off." Shadow started heading to the cargo bay. "Can you do something about it?"

"Of course just give me a minute…Done!" Jaden showed the images from the cargo bay in his HUD. He saw Blake holding her weapon to Torchwicks neck and saying something to the White Fang. Shadow quickened his speed. He saw Torchwick shoot something out of his cane to the ground causing a minor explosion. Shadow gritted teeth and ran faster, blinking from building to building now trying to reach the cargo bay in time.

Sun ran up to help Blake but was stopped when a six and half foot bear Faunas blocked his way. The bear faunas swung a sledge hammer at Sun. Sun blocked the attack and delivered a kick to the bears face. The Faunas looked a bit stunned but regained his footing. Sun slid under it and used his staff to hit it in the groin. He looked towards Blake and saw Torchwicking aiming his cane at her. "NO!" Blake eyes widened and when she saw the cane fire. She about to use her semblance to escape but a sudden light caused her to close her eyes. Opening her eyes she saw that she was being carried. Looking up she saw a familiar Spektar helmet. "S-shadow?" He looked at her and lowered her down to the ground. "Stay here." Turning back around his gaze landed on Torchwick who looked really annoyed. "Come on! You again, like why is it when I'm about to kill someone or rob a place you have to show up." Torchwick said.

"You've escaped me too many times. I'm not letting you escape again." Shadow took out Still Piercer and shot the bear Faunas in the chest. He pulled out a knife and rushed at the remaining White Fang. He punched one in the face before spinning around and using his knife to block a sword, pushing downward then kneeing the Fang member in the face. He rolled out of the way when one started shooting at him. He blinked in front of him and stabbed his knife into the gun then grabbed his left arm twisting it and kicked behind his knee causing the Fang to kneel. Shadow raised his knife ready to stab it into the Fangs head. "No don't kill them!" Blake shouted as she was fighting off her own opponents. Shadow narrowed his eyes behind his visor. "Fine." Shadow let the Fang go but not before knocking him out. He turned his attention to Torchwick who was fighting Sun.

Shadow rolled to his left when his hunter instinct flared. He saw a sledgehammer slammed down to the place he was last standing. "You should be dead." The bear respond by swing its hammer at him. Shadow ducked backwards then jumped over the second swing he rolled under the bear and using the butt of Ace to hit the back of the bear's knees making it lose it balance a bit. Shadow grabbed the bear by the shoulder and spun himself around before kneeing it in the face. Shadow then slammed the butt of Ace on the bear's head before upper cutting him and punching it in the stomach a few times. The bear tried punching him but Shadow twisted his body to the right then grabbing the bears arm and elbowing its arm breaking it. The bear kicked Shadow away, who crashed into a Fang member. Getting back up he saw a Fang member swing its sword downward. Shadow took out his knife and blocked it then kicked the Fang away. He ran up to Blake and kicked the two Fangs that were sneaking behind her. Shadow and Blake stood back to back. They looked at each other for a sec before nodding. Blake shot Gambol wrapping it around a Fang then pulling him forward. Shadow punched the incoming Fang and then dropped kicked another one, Blake followed with quick slashes with Gambol. Shadow grabbed one the neck and slammed it to the ground. He slid under a sword and grabbed the Fang by the arm twisting it behind its back then punching him in the back of his neck, knocking him out. One snuck up behind him but a nunchaku hit its chest then its face. Turning around he saw Sun there. "Thought you could use the help." He said.

"Where's Torchwick?" Shadow asked, dodging some bullets.

"There!" Blake shouted, running after him. Shadow grabbed a Fang by the ankle and flipped him over before knocked away by Sun's staff. Blake did a series of slashes which all were blocked by Torchwick. Using her semblance she left a fake image of herself in front of him then appearing behind. Torchwick barely had time to block the incoming stab behind. Turning around he backhand Blake before batting her away with his cane. He heard someone behind him, so turning back around he was dropped kicked by Sun. Quickly getting up he dodged a knife that was thrown at him. Sun used the distraction to rush at him, changing his staff back to nunchaku mode rapidly firing at Torchwick who was having a really difficult time blocking the bullets. Blake ran up next to him and kicked him in the rib before upper kicking him. He landed on his back, looking up he saw a Schnee Container above them. Aiming he cane at it he pulled the trigger, shooting the chain holding the container off. Sun and Blake rolled out of the way. Looking up Sun saw the barrel of the Cane aimed at him. But before the trigger could be pulled Shadow grabbed the barrel and aimed it up to the sky before punching Torchwick in the ribs and elbowing down. Torchwick swung his cane up hitting Shadow chin before hitting downward then to the side of his head. Shadow regained himself and took out another knife and blocked a swing to side. Shadow blinked strike Torchwick knocking him back a bit before following up his attack with another series of stabs and slash. Torchwick blocked some but others hit him, ducking under one of the swings Shadow punched him in the gut. Sun jumped over him and used his staff to hit him in the face before being slashed across the chest by Blake. "I didn't think you were someone who hires sidekicks." Torchwick said to Shadow. "Shut up."

"Hey!" A new voice shouted. Looking to their right they saw Ruby and Penny standing by the railing. "Oh hello red, isn't past your bed time?" He jokingly asked. He then aimed his cane at her shot her. Ruby was knocked back from the blast. "No!" Shadow chased after Torchwick with Sun by his side. Looking up he saw Penny jumping down with some swords fallowing behind her. "What the."

Three Bullheads flew above them firing downwards. Shadow and Sun had to roll out of the way. Shadow took out Gjallarhorn and aimed it at the Bullheads but before he could fire a green laser cut through one of the Bullheads. Looking in front of him he saw Penny stab some over her swords into a Bullhead then pulling it downwards into the containers. "How the hell is she doing that?" He saw Torchwick get on a Bullhead. Shadow ran up and shot a rocket at him, Torchwick shot the rocket causing a minor explosion. Shadow was pushed back from the explosion. As the smoke cleared they saw the Bullhead ready to fly away. "Here catch! It's for insurance." He tossed a syringe to the Bear Faunas who was slowly walking towards them. Catching it, he stabbed it in his leg and injecting a black liquid in him. Blake and Sun stood by Shadow's side. "What did he inject himself with?" Blake asked.

"I don't know." Shadow responded. The Bear Faunas started shaking and starching himself, ripping parts of his skin off. Sun and Blake stood there horrified as the Faunas kept ripping more of his skin off. Its body started changing. Black color fur started appearing and his mouth turned into a snout. They stepped back a bit. Growling and banging it's head on the floor, with one finally roar a black brief black smoke exploded from it. Blake and Sun covered their eyes with their arms while Shadow stood their ready if anything were to happen. Out of nowhere a claw reached out and grabbed him by the neck. Blake and Sun jumped back. The creature before them now was a Grimm an Alpha looking Beowolf. It stabbed its claw into Shadows stomach making him cough up blood. "Shadow!" Blake yelled, she charged at the Grimm jumping up and slashing it across the face. Sun swung his staff under the Grimms legs knocking it of its feet. Blake stabbed the Grimm in the chest making it let go of Shadow. She grabbed him and carried him with Sun's help behind a container. Penny went to fight the Grimm. Blake grabbed his helmet and took it off, she tried checking his pulse but a hand stopped her from doing so. "I'm not dead." He weakly said. Blake still had a look of concern on her face. "I'll be fine you two have a stop that thing."

"He's right, that Grimm doesn't feel like the others." Blake looked at Sun then back to Shadow. She got up then made her way to the Grimm. Penny was thrown into a warehouse; the Grimm roared but was cut off by a staff slamming down on its head. Jumping off Sun readied himself for another attack. The Grimm stood back up and charged Sun blocked a claw then spun around hitting the Grimm in the face with his staff, Blake landed on its back and fired her rounds into it. The Grimm reached and grabbed her them throwing her at Sun. He caught her then rolled them out of the way as the Grimm slashed at the place they were standing. They rushed at it again hitting a couple of times and firing all their rounds into it. Sun jumped and brought his staff downwards but the Grimm caught it and then tried biting him. Sun placed his feet on the Grimm's snout pushing himself off. Blake slashed it by the ribs and chest before stabbing it under the arm. It roared in pain and brought both fist down, Blake left a fake image and appeared above it stabbing it in the back. The Grimm finally managed to grab her and slam her to the ground. Blake gasped feeling the force she was thrown to the ground. She saw it bring down its claw, using Gambol she blocked hit and used her left leg to block the other. She tried to push the Grimm of but couldn't. Its face reached closer to hers, ready bite her face off. Ruby ran up as fast as she could and hooked her Scythe on its mid-section. Pulling it forward she pulled the Grimm off of Blake. "Blake! Are you alright?" Ruby asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. Watch out!" Blake pushed Ruby out of the way, taking the hit. Blake was knocked away with a bleeding claw mark on her left arm. Ruby looked in fear as the Grimm walked closer to her. Raising its claw in the air it brought it down towards Ruby but someone blinked in front of her catching the Grimm by the wrist then kicking it in gut. "Marcus!"

He ignored her and kept glaring at the Grimm in front of him. _"This Grimm is radiating huge amounts of darkness." Ghost informed._

"This Grimm isn't like the others." Marcus said. Ruby stood beside him. "Yea, no matter what we do it just keeps getting back up." Marcus looked to his side and saw Shadow making his way towards him. "So, got any ideas?" Shadow asked. Ruby looked shocked; she could've sworn she saw him get stabbed by the Grimm. But now he's walking okay? "I got one. But depends how much you trained it." Marcus said walking to the left side of the Grimm while Shadow to the right.

Blake got back up with Sun's help. She held her bleeding arm in pain. "Hey, wasn't your friend injured or something?" Sun asked. Blake looked up and saw Shadow walking perfectly fine. "What?"

"Arc is easy to control, only thing I'm having trouble controlling is Solar and for Void I'm getting there." Shadow said, taking out a longer knife.

"After what happened at the initiation I can see what you mean by having trouble controlling it." Marcus said. The others were confused by what they were talking about. With one final step Marcus stopped causing brief flames to burst out of his body and Blind Jackal to be equipped with the rest of his gear and pulling out Grim Citizen 3. Shadow reached his position, bending his legs a bit and holding the knife in front of him. "There is one feeling I always get now."

"And what would that be?" Blake noticed some of the lights in the Cargo Bay begin to flicker. Then everything went quiet for a bit. Then an explosion of Solar flames erupted from Marcus covering him in nothing but fire that reached to 20 feet tall, while Arc was bursting from Shadow. Electricity flowed into him from lights and other power sources. Blake, Ruby and Sun gawked at the display of power emitting from the two.

"Excitement." Shadow said before blinking forward kneeing the Grimm in the face Marcus fallowed with a scorch wave to the Grimm stomach. Shadow twisted his body and stabbed his knife into its left eye, while Marcus upper cutting it. Shadow took his knife out and upper kicked him, the Grimm roared and slashed him across the chest before backhanding Marcus away. Marcus stopped himself with glide and emptied his gun at the Grimm. Some of the bullets just bounced off it, while others penetrated its armor. Shadow slashed through its ribs before taking another knife and stabbing it in the chest, Marcus jumped and kicked the Grimm in the chest pushing it deeper. It swung at Marcus punching him away before crashing into a container, looking up the Grimm grabbed another container and threw it at him. Marcus just stepped aside letting it pass by him only inches away. Pulling out No Land he shot the Grimm in the shoulder pushing it back before it was kneed in the back of its head by Shadow.

Shadow blinked and slashed repeating the attack at very fast pace. The Grimm swung it arms around trying to hit him but couldn't. Finally Shadow landed on its back stabbing it in the back and sending Arc through the knife electrifying the Grimm. Roaring in pain it started moving around wildly trying to get Shadow off it back. Shadow jumped off and emptied a shotgun round to its chest. Marcus ran up and sent another scorch wave at it before spinning around and backhanding it then kicking behind its leg causing it to fall back. Shadow used his Party crasher as a bat and swung it at its face, turning around he aimed and fired another round into it. Having enough of this the Grimm upper slashed Shadow cutting through his armor then grabbed him by the leg and throwing him at Marcus. They crashed into each other skidding on the floor before coming to a halt. "This thing just won't die." Shadow said. Summoning more Arc into his body while Marcus did the same for Solar. They ran at it with Marcus blocking the first attack with his arm and Shadow kicking it back, Marcus fallowed with a Solar covered fist to the face burning the right side of its face. The Grimm grabbed Marcus by the face and slammed him into the ground. Shadow helped Marcus by drop kicking the Grimm off. The Grimm slashed downward but Marcus jump in front and raised his arm to block it using Flame Shield to minimize the damage but sadly it cut through it as well cutting him. The Grimm then kicked him in the chest. Shadow tired kicking it in the head but the Grimm caught it and pulled him forward punching him in the face. Shadow rolled out of the way, looking back up he got kneed in the chest then grabbed by the cloak and spun around before letting go.

Sam and Katie were still walking around the city trying to look for Blake. "I wish would've wore a bell or something. This is taking forever." He whined. Katie rolled her eyes. She came to a halt when she sensed two really powerful Auras coming from the south. Sam saw street lights flickering and some store lights go out. Some people were talking to others about what's happening. "I'm here a lot of unhappy people right now. The hell is going on Sam? She heard Sam talking to someone but couldn't sense the person he was talking to, and he wasn't talking through his scroll either. "A new Grimm? Where are they?" Sam looked to his right and then picked Katie up and placed her on his shoulder and started running. "Where are we going?" Katie asked trying to not fall off. "To the docks, Marcus and Shadow need our help along with the rest of the gang."

" _Those Auras belong to Shadow and Marcus? But why do I sense something else as well? Something pure."_

* * *

Back at the docks, minor explosions and canisters being knocked down and arc sparks could be seen coming from there. Marcus got punched into a canister causing some of the other canisters above to fall on top of the one he was in. Shadow kept jumping backwards dodging the Grimm's incoming attacks. The Grimm brought both its fists down forcing Shadow to blink above it to avoid the attack but the Grimm excepted this and quickly turned around punching Shadow in the stomach. Shadow skidded on the floor before coming to a stop. Shadow held his stomach in pain and glared at the Grimm that was heading towards him. It stopped when bullets were being shot at it. Marcus unloaded all of Grimm Citizen rounds into the Grimm causing it to back away up a bit. Reloading his gun he charged at Grimm and began his assault with quick punches and kicks while shooting it at certain points. Solar burst out of each one of his attacks that made contacted with the Grimm. He ended his assault by upper kicking the Grimm then landing next to Shadow. The Grimm landed on it back then got back up letting out a roar and charged at them again.

"This is really getting annoying." Marcus started shooting the charging Grimm causing it to stop and hold it arms in front of it. When the bullets stopped it lowered its arms. Shadow saw an opening and punched the Grimm in the gut with Marcus upper cutting it, before they both jumped on its shoulder throwing a Flux and Fusion grenade at its back and kicking off it. The grenades detonated causing an explosion and a brief smoke to appear. Looking back they saw part the Grimm's back was missing. "I thought the Grimm weren't organic?" Shadow said.

"They're not but this one is." Marcus said.

"Might've been because it was originally a Faunas." Shadow said to himself.

"What? It was a Faunas?" Shadow didn't answer back since the Grimm let out a huge roar. Shadow pulled out Ace and Marcus pulled out Last Word. Spinning their guns around now holding them by the front they ran at the Grimm one last time.

The Shadow slid under the Grimm stabbing his knife into one of it legs. Marcus used the butt of his gun the hit it in the face from the right then to left of it face before kicking it back. Shadow used his Arc covered knife to cut through the side of the injured leg. The Grimm swung at Marcus but Shadow blinked in front blocking the attack giving Marcus an opening to punch it in the face. Shadow used his gun to hit the head downward then back up before punching to the right and stabbing the left shoulder. Marcus and Shadow kept their assault going, passing knifes and their guns to each other not letting the Grimm stand back up. They uppercut it before stomping it in the chest and spinning their hand cannons back then emptied all their bullets into the Grimm's face.

When they stopped shooting they saw that the Grimm wasn't moving anymore. "Finally." Marcus said falling on his back while Shadow walked away to look for something. "Whoa" Was all Ruby had to say, the other two nodded in agreement. They walked up to the dead Grimm who was finally disappearing. "Marcus? Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Nope, arm is dislocated and my some of my bones are broken." He answered, still lying on the ground. Shadow came back holding something in his hand. "He injected this into himself before turning into that thing." Shadow handed the syringe to Marcus who began examining it. "There still some liquid inside it." He said.

Blake looked at Shadow and saw that he had a deep cut across his chest. "You're hurt." Shadow looked down and saw the wound. "I'll be fine." He reassured.

"Yea, about that, how are you walking? We saw you get stabbed in the stomach by that Grimm." Sun asked. Shadow took off his helmet causing Sun's eyes to widen. "Hey, you're that guy who kept chasing me and throwing knives at me." Sun said just realizing who he is.

Shadow rolled his eyes before seeing Blake giving him a slight glare. "The butt of the knife was going to end up hitting him anyways." Shadow said. After a while the police came, so they sat down on some crates and rested. Yang, Weiss, Sam and Katie finally arrived. Ruby stood up to stop Weiss from starting another argument but Marcus grabbed her shoulder and nodded his head no. Blake stood up and faced her. "Weiss I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang, back whe- Stop." Weiss interrupted.

"Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you?" Weiss asked. Blake didn't respond, so Weiss continued. "Twelve hours. That's means I had good amount of time to think about all this. So I've decided that… I don't care."

"You… don't care?" Blake asked.

"You said you aren't one of them right?"

"No, no I haven't been since I was younge- upppp." Weiss interrupted again.

"I don't want hear about it. I only want to know that the next time something this big comes up. You come to your teammates and not some… someone else." Blake looked back at Sun before looking back to her team. She looked at Shadow who just gave her a thumbs up. "Of course." Weiss smiled. Ruby cheered "Yea! Team RWBY is back together!"

"Hey, where's Penny? Ruby asked.

"Don't know. She was with us a minute ago." Marcus said looking around. They all started walking back to Beacon but Katie grabbed Marcus and Shadow's arm. "No, you two have some explaining to do." She said catching the others attention.

"You're going to tell me what that other strange energy mixed with your Aura was when you were fighting."

Shadow yanked his arm free. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I may be blind but my other senses are strong enough to detect that your three aren't normal." Marcus and Shadow shared a glance while Sam was trying to walk away. "Sam, stay here because I want to know who you keep talking to, because your defiantly not talking on a scroll," Marcus and Shadow looked at him, Sam looked away and just whistled. "Well team RWBY is back but looks like team MSKS is about to fall apart." Ruby whispered. Blake walked forward. "Shadow that wound the Grimm first inflicted on couldn't have healed that fast even with the help Aura." Shadow looked at her for a second before letting out a sigh. "You said we might need help so this might be it." Shadow said to Marcus.

Marcus looked at everyone seeing each one of them have a look of confusion. His eyes landed on Sun. "You, scram before I put a bullet between your eyes." They all looked pretty shocked by Marcus threat. "Wow, easy there no need to be so hostile." Sun nervously said still remembering the power this guy has. Sun walked away.

"We all meet in your dorm." Marcus said looking at Ruby.

"Wait why ours?" She asked but was ignored.

"What's going on?" Yang asked. Marcus ignored the question and headed back with Shadow and Sam following. The others looked at each other confused by all this, but soon followed as well.

They all reached RWBY's dorm and sat around. "Alright, anything that is said in this room stays in this room." Marcus said earning nods from everyone. Shadow and Sam stood up.

"Now…tell us what do you think about dimensions and aliens?" Marcus asked.

"Dimensions… aliens? Aren't they like something fictional?" Yang asked.

"Yea, aliens don't exist and dimensions are only a theory." Weiss said crossing her arms. Marcus looked at her for a second, the look he gave her made her eyes widen a bit. "What if I told you that they're more real than you think." This earned him a shocked looks. "I guess I should start from the beginning then."

"We are from a planet called Earth, a planet that was filled with humans. One day human s discovered something amazing that changed our lives forever." Marcus set a device on the floor that a projected a moon of some sort. "We called it the Traveler, an entity of pure light. Its origins are unknown but after it arrived the Golden Age began. With the Travelers help humans began exploring the universe, colonizing planets; building great cities while some became beautiful garden planets, human life span tripled. It was a time of miracles." They all looked amazed by how this Traveler helped the human race. They noticed Marcus gaze harden. "But Traveler had an enemy, the Darkness, it followed the Traveler and we believe it has been chasing the Traveler for eons, then one day the Darkness found us. That was the day the Golden Age came to an end.

Sam walked forward. "We weren't fully prepared to face the forces of Darkness. Years of war when by, First the Fallen came, they were scavengers or pirates that killed to collect anything they see valuable. Then the Cabal came, 800 pound big rhinocero-like species that blow up planets and moons just for getting in their way. They pushed us out of Mars, claiming it for their Empire back home. We lost two planets to another species called the Vex, an organic mechanical race that has only one sole purpose, to expand their species throughout the entire galaxy. And finally came the – Hive." Shadow interrupted. They all turned their attention to him now.

"An ancient race that has lived for a millennia, they are a race that kills anything for their gods. They are a race known to have a direct link to the Darkness and have seen so many planets consumed by it." These Forces of Darkness sent a shiver up Yang's spine, Ruby looked extremely scared, Weiss was sacred as well but tried to not show it, Blake look horrified that millions of humans were killed by the Darkness and its forces, Katie's face showed no reaction but in her mind she was angered, it seemed no matter where you are, evil would always find a way to rise. "We gave up our moon to the Hive hoping that would be enough to stop their advances."

"We couldn't stop the Darkness and Traveler knew, so it sacrificed itself to push back the Darkness, now we live behind a wall, a wall that protects the Last City on Earth under a broken god."

"I'm guessing you three have an important role in defending the city, my question is that other power you have that's part of the Traveler?" Katie asked.

Marcus nodded. "With its last dying breathes the Traveler created the Ghost." On cue Blue, Jaden and Ghost appeared in front of their Guardians. "Whoaaaa!" Ruby said. "Hello there." Ghost said to the red hair girl who now was standing in front of him. "Ghosts were created to seek out those who can wield the Travelers light as a weapon, Guardians, to protect the innocence and do what the Traveler can no longer do." Ghost said.

"How long does it take for a Ghost to find its Guardian?" Blake asked, now quite interested.

"Days, months, years, centuries." Ghost said. The last one made the girls eyes widened. "CENTURIES?!" Weiss shouted. They looked at the three Guardians. "H-how old are you three." Yang curiously asked.

"The same age as you four, maybe a year older." Sam said, counting Ruby out since she's sixteen. "Then why would it take the Ghost that long to find their Guardians?" Blake was a bit unsure to believe them that Ghosts could spend centuries looking for a Guardian. "Because Ghosts have to search everywhere to find the corpse of the Guardian they're searching for, and searching for a corpse on a planet that looks like a junkyard with Fallen roaming the planet doesn't make things easier." Shadow said, he looked back at the girls when he didn't hear a single sound come from them. They just stared at them like they just seen a ghost. "Umm… guys you alright?" Sam asked. Ruby started mumbling something before she jumped on her bed and shouted. "ZOMBIES!" She used her semblance to run out the door.

"Zombies?" Marcus said.

"You said Ghosts look for the corpse of their Guardians. So that means you three are living corpses!" Weiss said.

"No, we're pretty much alive. Ghosts resurrect Guardians and bring them back… hmm that does make us sound like zombies." Marcus looked up thinking about it. "But that seems insanely impossible." Yang leaned on one of the bunkbeds. This time Jaden was the one to respond. "Well, in our dimension we are maybe a century or two ahead from your planets technology."

"So you three can't die?" Blake asked.

"Yes we can, but then we come back to life by our Ghosts. When we come back all previous wounds and injures are healed. Only the major one stays as scars." Marcus replied, remembering the lessons from Ikora about Guardians not being immortal beings. She told him even if Ghost can revive him after being killed there might be some slight mental side effects from resurrection and that if a Guardians Ghost dies they could die permeably as well. "How do you think I healed from that wound that the Grimm gave me?" Shadow asked, his eyes landing on Blake. She thought about what he meant for a second before looking back at him. "D-did you kill yourself?" Blake asked.

"In the situation we were in there wasn't much of a choice." This made Weiss, Yang and Katie's eyes to widen at him. "You sound like you're not scared of dying?" Katie asked.

"Death becomes something… like a memory when you become a Guardian. After a while it becomes a distant thought." Shadow replied, glancing out the window.

The room went quite for a second before a knock was heard from the door. "Who is it?" Yang asked.

"It's me Ruby." Marcus moved to the wall and so did Shadow. Sam hid in the bathroom. Opening up the door Ruby poked her head inside. "Are they still here? The zombies?" Weiss face palmed at her partners childish conclusion. Blake simply smiled, while Yang tried to not laugh. "Yea they're gone." Ruby walked inside relieved that the "zombies" were gone. "Whew, thank you semblance for getting me out of danger again." She hugged herself.

"So, where did they g-." Ruby was cut off when she felt a hand land on her head. She felt like the whole room went cold. She turned around slowly trembling at who she saw. "We are not zombies. We might sound like we were raised from the dead like them but we aren't exactly risen by the way you think." Marcus said. She tried to make another dash out the door, but Marcus saw this and lifted her in the air by the hoody. Ruby wildly thrashed her arms and legs in the air, while crying out for help. Yang looked a bit embarrassed by her sister's behavior. Marcus groaned and thought of a way to shut her up. He first thought about maybe knocking her out but then again Yang might get anger and try to punch him, and with the condition he's in he can't handle another fight right now. An idea popped in his head. Marcus had Ghost bring out Longbow Synthesis and held it in front of her. She immediately stopped her cry for help and looks at the gun with stars in her eyes. "Oooooo, minemineminemine." She reached out to grab it, but Marcus moved the sniper away from her. "Examine it. Don't dismantle." She gave him a salute with a serious face. "Yes sir!" He let go of her and handed the sniper to her. She immediately went to her bed and started examining the scope, barrel, bullet, weight and anything else she could examine without dismantling the gun. Ruby's team sweat dropped at their leader's behavior. "She's like a child that found a new toy to play with." Shadow commented, the other nodded in agreement.

"Okay, back to the subject in hand. What happens when a Ghost resurrects their Guardian?" Weiss asked her attention back to the two Guardians.

"We stay with our Guardian for the rest of our lives and help with anything we can." Ghost replied.

"With what does a Ghost help with?"

"A lot of things; main ones would be hacking into computers or other devices, scanning stuff, hold data, and manage our Guardians amour and weapons." The last one made Ruby appear right in front of Ghost, surprising him a bit. "What do you mean by manage their weapons?" She asked, staring at Ghost.

"We store their weapons and amour in an inventory, and when they need it we can just bring it out for them." Ruby gasped excitedly hopping in place. "What kind of weapons can you store, how many can you store, what's most deadliest weapon you've stored." She continued her barrage of questions overwhelming Ghost a bit with how fast she was asking these questions. Yang was about to pull Ruby back from the poor Ghost, but surprising Ghost beat her to it. "Ms. Rose, I will answer all your questions at another time." Ruby pouted but agreed and sat back on her bed.

"Ok, so let me get this straight, you three are from a different dimension where humanity is on the brink of extinction and a dying God created these little one eye looking machines to go look for potential warriors that can wield it's light, so they can be revived and fight the Darkness once again." Weiss summarized.

"Yes, if that's how you want to summarize it." Marcus said.

"Ok, so then how did you three get here?" Yang asked.

"We were on a mission to infiltrate a Cabal base and find the source of an enormous Vex energy that was detected inside. When we got inside we found out that the Cabal managed to create their own portal using Vex tech, and it was a big one. Another thing we discovered was that the Cabal were planning an invasion on earth and were waiting for their fleet by the portal out in orbit." Girl's eyes widened. "What did you guys do?" Ruby asked, now interested in the story and forgetting about them being zombies.

"We were ordered to fall back to Earth and prepare for war, and we would've if it weren't for Sam." Marcus looked toward the bathroom; the others looked towards it as well. In a second Sam crashed through the door and placed a fist on his hip and held his other fist up high. "I CAME UP WITH A PLAN!" Everyone sweat dropped. "W-was he waiting in the bathroom just for that moment?" Blake asked.

"YOU JUST BROKE OUR BATHROOM DOOR!" Weiss yelled.

Shadow sighed and Marcus groaned. "So, what plan did you come up with?" Ruby asked.

A grin appeared reaching from one side to the other. "Dominos."

"Dominos?" The girls asked together. "Yea, all ten Cabal warships were lined up diagonally, so all we needed to do was knock the top one down to the other below it and then the rest would fallow." Sam explained. Yang looked at Marcus with a grin. "And here I thought you were the smartest person in this school, how come you didn't see this?" She asked with a teasing tone. Marcus looked away still embarrassed that he didn't spot that mistake and Sam did. Yang chuckled when she saw his reaction. _"Oh, I'm defiantly going to tease him about this."_

"Shadow managed to get on one of the Cabal's warships and crash it into the others and finally the last crashed in the portal, but something happened to the portal."

Shadow continued the rest. "Vex energy in the portal overloaded and exploded causing a Vex energy wave to burst. We tried to fly away from it but failed. Next thing we know were on a different planet and well you all probably know the rest."

"Cool, so what happened next?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, what do you think happened! Ozpin had them enlisted to the school and the rest is just things that happened since day one!" Weiss exclaimed.

"So… what happened next?" Weiss threw a pillow at Ruby knocking her back.

"Then the other source of energy I sensed was your light?" Katie asked.

"Yes, it was."

"Wait, so your light helped you create that huge burst of flames and Shadow to absorb electricity all around him into his body?!" Ruby asked, still amazed at what she saw in the docks.

"Umm, no we already had those kinds of abilities, and what happened at the docks was a powerful version of what we can original do." Marcus explained.

"Are you saying you were already able to do that?" Blake asked.

"Yes, we can. Again, what happened at the docks was us fusing both Light and Aura into one. Results, a Guardian twice maybe trice more powerful than a regular Guardian or Huntsmen/Huntresses but it seems like it wasn't enough in that fight." Marcus thought back at the Grimm they faced. It was way more powerful than any Grimm they've heard about and that black liquid, what was in it that turned that Faunas into a Grimm. Too many question popped in is head, but he pushed them aside for now.

"Wait; is that how you beat me?" Yang asked.

"No, I just used my combat my skills to take you down and my aura to protect me and my Light to heal my injures." Marcus replied, Yang looked away and mumbled something.

"So, why don't you use this fusing thing all the time if it's so powerful?" Weiss asked.

"Well, you see there is any after effect that happens when we use it." Sam answered.

"And what would that be?" Before Sam say anything a thud was heard. Looking back at Marcus they saw him unconscious on the floor. "It, takes a heavy toll on the body and mind. Pretty much shutting down the body for about 5 hours I think." Sam scratched his head trying to remember the exact time. "So, who wants to know about the other races in our dimension?" Sam asked, trying to change subject from Marcus. Ruby shot her hand up. "O, me mememe!"

"There are other races?" Weiss asked.

"Yup, both races live in the city and are Guardians as well."

"Now, let me tell you guys about the Exos." As Sam began telling the group about the Exos Blake noticed that Shadow was no longer present in the room. Looking back her team she slowly moved out of their sight before sneaking out the room. She knew Shadow was probably feeling the side effects of the Aura and Light fusing, so she walked around the school to make sure he didn't loss his conscious in the middle of a hallway. After five minutes of walking she finally found him at the top of the school's roof. She walked to him and sat next to him. There was nothing but silence for about ten minutes before Shadow broke it. "Cat ears huh. Good shape to make it look like a bow. Smart thinking." Shadow commented. Blake looked next to her and saw Shadow staring at her ears. "Makes sense why you like tuna so much." Blake sent him a slight glare. Shadow slowly lifted himself up to a sitting position, but his body was refusing his commands. Blake saw his struggle and offered him some help. "I hate being so vulnerable." Blake chuckled a bit which earned her a harden glare from Shadow. "Sam said it'll wear off in about five hours."

"Five hours is too much for my liking." He responded.

"Well, not everything can go your way, now can they? Besides at least you didn't lose conscious like Marcus did." She said trying to lighten his grumpy mood. Silence once again took over. They looked out towards the city. Shadow glanced at Blake's cat ears time to time. He was about to say something but Blake cut him off. "No, I don't play with cat toys or chase mice." She looked away annoyed by what he was going to ask.

A string with feathers at the end appeared in front of her. It was raised up and down in a taunting motion. She looked back at Shadow to see him holding a stick that held the string. Blake's eyes twitched a bit. "When did you get that?"

"I bought it when I was trying to track you down these past two days." Shadow replied while still taunting her to grab the toy. _"So it was him that was fallowing us."_ She thought. Shadow continued his taunting till Blake grabbed the stick and broke it in half. Shadow pulled out another one and began taunting her again. Two minutes later a small pile of broken cat toys were lying next to Blake. "H-how many of these toys do you have?!" Shadow shrugged and pulled out another stick. Jaden appeared in front of him surprising Blake a bit. "He has about 27 more left. He was really egger to see if you would cat like a real cat would with these toys." Blake glared at Shadow who just stared at her broadly. "Here kitty kitty kitty." He taunted. She rolled her eyes and looked back at the city. "How do you think they managed to transform a Faunas into a Grimm? She asked. Shadow ceased his taunting and his face went serious. "I don't know. But Marcus will find out soon enough." Shadow noticed a slight concern look on Blake's face.

"That's not the only thing you're worried about is it?"

"Why would the White Fang work with a human and someone like Torchwick, it just doesn't make any sense. The White Fang hold hatred towards humans, so what makes Torchwick different?" Blake was thinking about some reasons why they would work with him. Then she remembered how Torchwick reacted when he saw Shadow. "Do you know Torchwick like personally know him?" Blake asked.

"No, I don't. Why do you ask?"

"Because back in the docks he looked really annoyed when he saw you." She pointed out. Shadow looked at Jaden for a second then back to her. "Over the past weeks I've been sabotaging some of his dust heist and looking deeper into the White Fang. So far I haven't been able to uncover anything, until now."

She was a bit sad that the White Fang have become. She knew their reasons why they changed their tactics into violence but still she wished that they could see the mistakes their doing and stop it. She shook her head ridding the thoughts out of her head. She looked back at Shadow who was looking at his hand. She smirked when a she remembered something Marcus told her and the team. "So, I hear that you never let you targets escape." This caught Shadow attention and a confused look. "Marcus said you never let a target escape, so then what happened to Sun. Was he too fast for you?" Blake wasn't really sure why she was teasing him right now. Maybe it was her way of getting a feeling of revenge on him for taunting her with those cat toys. Shadow glared at her. "He didn't escape. I let him go."

"Oh really?" She said not really believing him one bit. "Yes really."

"Why'd you let him escape then?" She rested her head on her palm and smirked at him. "Because, I saw something that caught my attention."

"And that would be?"

"Human bones with fresh blood on them and dust close to where the bones were."

* * *

 **Finally chapter 7 done. Sorry about the late update something came up and well it took up most of my free time. But here it is, hoped you guys liked it. And I'll catch you guys next time.**


	8. Thanksgiving Special

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Destiny or RWBY so please support the official release.**

* * *

" _I am grateful for what I am and have. My Thanksgiving is perpetual."_

 _Henry David Thoreou_

"Ah, the month of the turkey has finally arrived." Sam said gazing out the window. The group was setting up decorations in the cafeteria for Thanksgiving. Ruby ran in with a note. "Guys we have a problem!" Everyone's attention turned to her. "What is it little sis?" Yang said setting down a table she was carrying on her shoulder. "It's the school's cook she's on vacation!" Ruby announced.

"Well, I guess there's no turkey this year." Yang deflated at this. Marcus raised a brow and grabbed a yard stick and poked her with it. "What's wrong with her?"

"Oh Yang just loves eating turkey, so hearing the news about no turkey this year is a real world shatter for her." Ruby explained. Yang hugged her knees and rocked back and forth. "Turkey I miss you. Please come back. Don't leave me." She whispered. The scene kind of them crept out. "Quit your whining it's just food." Yang shot up and grabbed Marcus by the collar. "Just food!? It's the prefect delicious plate that this world has to offer. The taste of that first bite from a juicy sauced turkey meat is MIND BLOWING! And the soft mushy smash potatoes are something to die for! It's like a plate that a goddess has given to us as gratitude for our bravery against the Grimm." Yang imagined a turkey goddess standing in front of her. She kneeled in front of the goddess. "I have failed you my master, I will receive your punishment of starvation this year." Ruby and the others looked at Yang and to the imaginary person she was talking to. "Yep, she's gone crazy." Jaune said.

Ruby didn't like seeing her sister act like this. When they were kids Yang actually nearly starved to death once, saying that the turkey goddess said that was her punishment for not accepting her gift. "Guys, we should do something."

"What do you suggest we do? Cook a turkey for her?" Weiss sarcastically asked. Ruby smiled and hugged her. "Weiss you're a genius!" She exclaimed. "Wha- What?"

"Sam here is a good cook." Shadow stated. They looked at him. "Sam you can cook?" Velvet asked. Sam face went slightly red. "Uh, y-yea I-I can."

"How come we never knew about this?" Weiss asked.

"W-well you guys never asked."

"Fair enough."

Yang walked up to Sam and grabbed his shoulders, her bangs covering her eyes. "You can cook my beautiful turkey?" She quietly asked. "I never really cooked a turkey before. It was always Thomas that would cook it but I could try." Yang's grip tightened. "Sam, this is a life and death situation. If you manage to pull this off I will be forever be in your debt."

Sam face went serious. "Don't worry Yang; I won't rest till you have your turkey." Sam vowed. "Guys I need you to go into the city and buy a few things. He handed each of them a list. "When did you have the time to make to make this list?" Marcus asked.

"No time to explain. Out now! Velvet I need your help with this task."

"M-m-me?"

"Yes, I trust you more than anyone else." Shadow and Marcus looked at him. " _You only have known her for 4 months."_ They both thought. Sam pushed everyone out the cafeteria. "Don't come back till I tell you to and leave all the things on the list in front of the door I'll go get them."

"We're not your servants Sam." Marcus annoyingly said. Sam bonked him on the head. "Don't disobey a direct order peasant." Marcus stayed looking down at the ground then his body started glowing purple releasing the Void from within him. Marcus turned around slowly and looked up at him. Dark red eyes around his pupil glowed. "Sam." Sam ran inside and peeked out the door. "SORRY!" before slamming it closed. Everyone stepped back from the angered Warlock. Taking in deep breaths Marcus calmed himself down. "Whoa, I never seen him do that before." Ruby whispered to Yang and Weiss. "Let's just get this list over with." Marcus said and walked towards a Bullhead.

Team JNPR headed to buy the rest of the decorations for the holiday. Team CFY (CFVY) went to buy half of the things Sam need for the Thanksgiving dinner while team MSK and RWBY bought the other half. "Why does Sam need all this?" Ruby was pushing a cart of pumpkins. "It'll be all worth it in the end little sis. Isn't that right my beautiful little turkey?" Yang rubbed her cheek on a turkey she bought. "But why does he need so many turkeys." Ruby balanced her turkey on her head. "He's not just making this dinner for us. He's making it for the whole school." Weiss said. Katie, Shadow and Marcus were walking behind them holding their turkey at their side but Katie wrapped her turkey on her back. They were also pulling a wagon of the stuff on the list they were given. "Do you really think Sam will be able to cook the Thanksgiving dinner for the school?" Katie asked holding a box of ingredients with her right arm and the carrying an oven on her left arm. _"She doesn't even seem fazed by the weight. How strong is she?"_ Marcus thought. "When he wasn't sent on a mission back in our dimension he would usual be the main cook in the tower."

"And there's about 100 Guardians in the tower. A bit less from the amount of students here in Beacon but he'll manage." Shadow added. Katie looked pretty impressed. "Nice, probably good looking and knows how to cook. No wonder why most girls in the school have a crush on him." Katie said.

"Do you know what I'm dying to eat?" Ruby asked. "Apple pie." Ruby had stars in her eyes. "I can say the same. It'll probably be the first thing I try before eating the turkey." Weiss said.

"What's an apple pie?" The four girls stopped and looked at them shocked at what they heard. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT AN APPLE PIE IS?!" Ruby shouted.

"Remember, we come from a world where everything is pretty much extinct. Not many kinds of foods can be made and climate makes it harder for fruits and vegetables to grow." Shadow reminded. "What about you Katie? Did you ever have apple pie before?" Ruby asked. Katie hid deeper in her turtle neck and looked away flushing red. "Mom and Dad weren't really a fan of sweets, so I never really had the chance to try one before." Team RWBY were shocked that these 3 never had apple pie before. "Alright then, Team RWBY we a new objective for this mission Thanksgiving. We're going to bake Team MSKS some apple pies!" She announced. "But Sam is using the school kitchen. Where are we going to bake some apple pies?"

"The teachers have their own kitchen were they get their food from another chef. So why not ask them if we can borrow the kitchen for the day." Blake informed.

"Then it's off to the teacher's kitchen!" Before anyone from team MSKS could say anything Ruby and the others disappeared in a trail of dust. "They do release that they don't have to really bake an apple pie for us." Shadow said.

"I don't think they'll be just be baking one." Katie said. They stood there for a while. "So, what do we do after we drop these off by Sam?" Shadow asked.

"Combat arena is free right now. Why don't the three of us go train then?" Katie suggested. The two were pretty curious on how they would fair against the little asteroid. They saw how bruised up Sam would come back after a sparring session between him and Katie. "Sure, why not." The three headed to the combat arena.

Team RWBY finally got permission to use the kitchen and we're now setting up to bake the apple pies. "So, anyone knows how to bake an apple pie? Ruby asked. Her team looked at her shocked. "I thought you knew!" Yang exclaimed. "Hey, dad was the one who always baked most of my sweets for me." Ruby defended.

"Don't you bake cookies though?" Blake asked. "Baking cookies and apple pies are two separate things." Weiss rubbed her temples and sighed. "I'll show you guys how to bake one after that you'll be helping me do the rest." After 4 hours Team RWBY has baked over 30 apples pies, thanks to Weiss's help. "Wow Weiss I didn't know you were the kind of person to know how to do this." Ruby said.

"Hey!"

"Well she does have a point; we all thought you always had your food served by your chefs and bakers." Yang added. "How did you learn how to do this anyways?" Blake asked.

Weiss looked at the wristband on her right wrist. A small smile crept on Weiss's face. "Someone back home taught me." Ruby saw the wristband Weiss was staring at. "Is this person a guy?" Yang teased. Weiss face went red. "W-what are you trying to get at?!" Yang grinned. "Oh, I don't know Weiss but from your red face it seems like this person is someone very important to you."

"I don't like him!" Weiss blurted out.

"Oh, it's a he huh." Weiss looked like she was about to explode but clamed herself down. "He's a childhood friend and one of the reasons why I don't have the same amount of hate most of my family has for the Faunas. An image of an 18 year old boy appeared in her head. He had short forest green hair, one red and the other covered by an eye patch. He had some sort of goldish scales on his chest and a green gold tail with a trip grapple at the end of it. He wore a kind cherry smile. Weiss couldn't help but let the image make her smile again.

Yang lend to her sister and partner. "Wow, this guy really made the ice queen happy huh?" A tick mark appeared on Weiss head and the cup she was holding shattered. "So annoying though."

"Never mind." The two nodded and got back to baking the rest of the apple pies.

3 hours later Team RWBY finished placing the rest of the pies in front of the cafeteria door. "Well, that's the last stack." Yang placed the last stack of pies on top of the others. The door opened and Velvet and Sam came out. "Oooo, what's this?" Sam asked. Velvet picked up one of the pies to show it to him. "It's an apple pie. You never had any before?" Sam rubbed the back of his neck and looked away nervously. Velvet smiled and was about to open one for him till Weiss stopped her. "Sorry, that's a no no. He's going to have to wait till everyone is present at the table."

"It's alright Velvet I can wait." Sam smiled at her making her slightly blush. "Well, the tables are pretty much set, all we need is just people to take their seats, then we can served the food. So, why don't you guys go tell everyone to come to the cafeteria." Sam headed back into the building. "So, where should we start?" Ruby asked.

"EVERYONE GET YOUR BUTTS INTO THE CAFETERIA BEFORE I POUND YOU TO A PULP!" Yang yelled. All the students who were around the area ran in to the cafeteria to take their seats. Team RWB sweat dropped while Velvet giggled. "I guess she's waited long enough for her turkey." Velvet jokingly said.

Team RWBY went around the school telling students to head to the cafeteria for the Thanksgiving dinner. They stopped to rest by a window. "Ugh, my feet are killing me." Weiss whined.

"Well, we have been walking all day and doing work without any rest." Ruby added sitting down and stretching her legs. Blake noticed her partner looking out the window with a pair of binoculars giggling with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Yang, what are you looking at? You're not peeking in the boy's bathroom again are you?" Weiss heard this and walked over to them snatching the binoculars away. "You're such a perverted girl!" Weiss's face was slightly red. "Oh, I was looking at something even better." Yang dreamily said with hearts in her eyes. Curious enough Blake and Weiss looked through the binoculars. They saw a medium size window but couldn't spot what Yang was giggling about. Blake sighed when she spotted the source of her partners giggling. "Look at the bottom right of the window." Weiss looked towards it and spotted it. "Unbelievable." Was all Weiss had to say. "Guys, what is it?" Ruby asked. Weiss sighed and handed the binoculars back to Yang who looked back at the window. "Your sister is spying on the cooked turkey. Well the turkey leg from this angle." Ruby looked at her sister who just kept giggling. Yang was still looking at the turkey leg. "It's perfect. Don't worry baby, mommy well be right with you." Yang then saw Sam walk up to the window and look straight at her surprising her. He sent a slight glare before closing the blinds. "No, Sam you traitor, open them up again! I need to see my baby! You monster!" Yang banged the window sliding to her knees and crying at the 'lose' of her turkey. Ruby walked over to her sister and places a hand on her shoulder. "Yang, you do realize that you'll be able to see your turkey again once we get everyone to head to the cafeteria." Yang shot back onto her feet. "Alright, who else do we need to get?" Blake checked the list. "Only three people left. Katie, Marcus and Shadow, but we don't know where they are." The group groaned. All of a sudden something crashed through a door in front of them. It was a combat bot. Out of the combat arena Katie, Shadow and Marcus walked out with bruises, cuts and bullet holes in the armor and clothes. "Speak of the devil." Yang smirked.

"What kind of training did those three do?" Weiss asked. The three others looked inside the arena to see that nearly everything was destroyed. Things were broken others were on flames. "We just trained that's all?" Marcus reassured.

"Just trained?! The arena is… decimated!" Weiss shouted.

"Combat arenas aren't meant to stay nice and clean all the time." Shadow commented. Yang lend towards Weiss. "He's got a point you know." Weiss sighed.

"So, what are you four doing here anyways?" Katie asked. "We all need to be in the cafeteria for the Thanksgiving dinner, so why don't we stop talking and head over their right now." Yang said. The group head to the cafeteria and walked inside. Decorations were hanging from one side to another, while the tables had an orange table sheets on them with little turkey paper art on the tables. They took their seats by Team JNPR and CFVY. Ozpin walked up to the microphone that was placed in the front of the cafeteria. Everyone went quiet. "Before we all eat I just to say a few things. First is that I'm very proud in every single one of you, you've all improved since the first day you came to this school and I can tell that the Grimm will have something to fear for this new generation of Hunter and Huntresses. I'm sure your families back home are very proud of you." The students began cheering. "Today we celebrate this holiday as a family and friends, Happy Thanksgiving everyone."

"Happy Thanksgiving!" They all replied back. Sam came out of the kitchen with Velvet and other students pushing carts of food. They placed one Turkey on each table along with other choices. Yang gazed at the Turkey on their table. She nearly drooled if it weren't for Blake elbowing her. When the last Turkey was placed everyone began serving themselves. "Students, why don't all of you thank Sam and Velvet here for preparing this wonderful dinner us." Gynda announced. Everyone turned towards the two. "Thank you!" Sam waved at them, while Velvet face flushed a bit red and waved at them shyly. They walked to their teams and sat down. Yang was devouring her turkey, while Weiss was eating her slice of pie.

As the day went by Teams talked and joked at their tables, and enjoyed the day. Yang burped and rubbed her stomach. "Ah, that hit the spot." Marcus finished his food as well and drank some alcohol he brought with him. "Mr. Hernandez I recommend not drinking alcohol on school grounds again. I'll let it slide today since it's the holiday, but next do it outside of school grounds." Gylnda said then walked away.

"Hey, how come she didn't annoy you about being underage to drink alcohol?" Yang asked. Marcus took a sip from his beer before answering. "That's because I'm old enough to drink."

"No you're not. You're the same age as us… aren't you?" Weiss asked. Shadow smirked. "Marcus here is older than all of us. He's 30" All three teams' eyes widened. "30!" They shouted.

"Is there something wrong?"

"You don't look 30 though." Coco said.

"Some people age slower."

"So your age appearance has nothing to do with your Light right?" Weiss asked.

"Nope, well I don't think so." Marcus mumbled the last part. Ruby got up and stood on the table. "Well I think it's time for Team MSKS to try their apple pies." She placed one slice of apple pie on each plate. Team MSKS leaned in at the slice of pie a bit. "Oooo" The four said. They grabbed a fork and took a bite. Team MSKS had stars in their eyes.

"Its." –Marcus

"So." – Sam

"Freaking." – Katie

"Good" –Shadow

They continued eating their slice of pie till it was all gone. They got more slices and kept eating. Yang was grinning and Ruby smiled. "Looks like they really like it." It was the first time Blake saw Shadow enjoying something greatly. Hell the guy had hearts floating around him when he was eating the pie, they all did! "Hey guys, I think I know what to do when we piss them off." They all laughed much to MSKS's confusion.

* * *

 **Hey guys, yea I think this is going to be really late chapter for today but oh well its still thanksgiving by the time i post this. Anyways I just wanted to say that I hope you guys had a great day today. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Destiny and RWBY so please support the office release.**

* * *

" _Your time is limited and your energy is precious. Only let yourself spend time with friends who add to your life."_

 _-Alli Worthington_

Blake sat there reading her notes she took about the White fang. Her eyes landed on a drawing of someone she drew. What Shadow said he found still lingered in her mind. _"Human bones and fresh blood with dust near the bones."_ Her gaze harden on the drawing. _"What are you making them do?" She thought._

"Whatcha reading?" Yang leaned over. Blake closed the notebook. "Just rereading some notes we took in class." She lied. Her eyes then landed on Shadow who was just casually reading Ninjas of Love volume 2. She wanted to ask him if he found anything about the bones in the ally or if Marcus found what the black liquid in the syringe was. Before she could say anything three people heavily sat down. Ruby, Coco and Sam sat there with a worried looks. "Hey, are you guys okay?" Yang asked.

"No, I think we're gonna be in **big** trouble." Ruby said sinking in her seat."

"What did you guys do?" Weiss crossed her arms. Coco pointed her thumb at Sam. "He broke Gylnda's wand." The girls and the Guardians look at him with wide eyes. "No I didn't! Well I did, but you two were messing with her clothes and stuff."

The group looked back at the two girls. "Hey, I wanted to see how I would look like in her clothes. Besides Ruby was already in there in some kind of witch costume trying to cast some 'spells' or something." Ruby face went red and sank deeper in her chair. "Oh yea, that was pretty cute." Sam chuckled but stopped when someone grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Yang looked up at him her eyes red. "You saw Ruby in a witch costume playing magic girl?"

"Uh, yea?"

"And you didn't think about calling me to tell me about this!" Yang yelled gaining the attention from some students in the cafeteria. "Why are you upset?" Marcus asked.

"Why? It's because I didn't see my adorable little sister playing little witch girl." Yang had tears in her eyes as she held Ruby in her arms. "Can you do it again?" Yang asked. Ruby tried to free herself from Yang's grasp. "No! It was embarrassing enough that Sam and Coco caught me in the act." As Ruby to free herself the others looked at the other two suspects. "So, how did you exactly break Glynda wand?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know! As soon as I held it in my hand it broke in half!" The others had a look of distrust. "I think it's best if you three come out clean to Glynda." Pyhraa suggested.

"Nope, no thanks, I wanna remain on land this time and not get thrown off the cliff like last time."

"Like last time?" Rein asked.

Nora jumped on the table and pointed at Sam. "You're the guy who crashed behind Glynda during her introduction ship in the beginning of the year." She fell back and started laughing. "Oh yea I remember that." Yang joined in.

"It was pretty funny I'll admit." Pyrrha chuckled. Sam looked a bit embarrassed. Velvet walked up to him and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. The group stopped laughing and continued with their discussion. "She is scary when she's mad so I wouldn't be surprised if actually threw you off the cliff." Jaune said.

"She's fourth scariest person I've encountered in my life." Sam said.

"Fourth? Who's the first?" Ruby asked.

"An e-exo friend of ours named C-cayde." The mention of the Vanguard Hunter sent fear throughout Shadow and Marcus's bodies. Cayde was someone who's always in a good mood. Making jokes and cheering up Guardians in the bar. But when he gets angry he becomes one of the deadliest being in the universe. The others were shocked to see Marcus and Shadow shake a bit in fear. _"Whose is this Cayde guy?"_ They all thought.

* * *

Cayde looked at the sky. "Cayde is something wrong?" Petra asked.

"Someone's is talking about me." He looked back at a beat up Wizard. "Anyways, are you going to help me or do I have to do some more convincing?" Petra handed him a metal pipe. "You know what one advantage we Exo's have compared to the others. It's that we never run out of stamina." The Wizard raised its bloody head to face Cayde. "WhaT Is iT yOu wAnT From me?" The Wizard asked.

"The Hive has been around for a very long time and seeing how long you guys have existed puts you in a spot light on dimension travel. A similar way the Vex travel and thanks to the Worlds Grave we know that the Hive has been sending some of its army through other dimensions."

"Youy Sssstill have noT anssswered my QuessTion ." The Wizard retorted.

"Oh, it's simply really." Cayde happily said. Petra and along with some Awoken guards felt the whole room go cold making them take a step back in fear from the Exo Guardian. Cayde kneeled in front of the Wizard and placed a hand on its shoulder. "You're going to help me get my Guardians back."

* * *

Marcus was walking through the halls reading the results of the black liquid in the syringe Shadow handed him. As he was reading he saw Sun and Another guy with blue hair walking towards him. "Hey Marcus looks like you're in a better mood then last time." Sun said. Marcus gave him a bored look. "So I wanna introduce you to my best friend. Marcus this is Neptune. Neptune this is Marcus."

"Nice to meet you." Neptune held out is hand. Marcus stared at it for second before shaking it. "Nice to meet you too."

"Hey, Marcus you wouldn't happen to know where the cafeteria is right? Marcus nodded his head and began leading them. "He not much of a talker is he?" Neptune whispered.

"He talks more than the other guy I told you about." As they were approaching the cafeteria Marcus saw Yang get launched out the building into the sky. He sighed knowing that the girls and team JNPR are probably causing a mess in there. Looking back he saw that Sun and Neptune didn't notice Yang fly out the building instead Sun was telling him about the fight in docks and about Blake being a Faunas. "And you should've seen Marcus and the other guy they were awesome. He was covered in flames and the guy in electricity."

"First, I don't think Blake would appreciate you telling someone her secret and second keep what you saw at the docks stays between you two. No one else must know understood."

"Yea no problem."

"Alright the people are inside here I'm really excited for you to meet them so just be cool. You gonna be cool right?

"Dude." Neptune crossed his arms and smiled showing off his good looks and clothes. "Good point." Marcus rolled his eyes and opened the door. A pie hit his face and some soda splashed all over Neptune. Marcus growled and wiped the pie off his face just in time to see Ruby use her speed to create a wind wave that picked up all the food in the cafeteria. Team JNPR got launched into the wall by the wind that Ruby created with her speed. She stopped in front of them then jumped out the way as all the food crashed into them. Ruby landed on her feet and gave a victory pose. "Told ya they were fun." Sun said Neptune glared at him. Glynda walked in and her replacement wand to fix the cafeteria. Marcus started walking out as soon as he saw Glynda. "She's defiantly then any hunter I know, but then again there's Shadow and Cayde."

* * *

Torchwick was looking at a map of Vale before he noticed a familiar mint green hair. "Ohhh, she sent the kids again." Torchwick wrapped his arms around each of their necks. "This is turning out like a divorce." The silver hair one pushed him off. Torchwick walked back to the map. "Oh what's this?" He held a note. "Wha-how did you- I'm a professional sweetheart pay attention maybe you'll learn something." He read the note and narrowed his eyes. "Why do you have this address?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yea, I would now where have you been all day?"

"Cleaning up your problems. One of them at least." The silver hair one said.

"I had it under controlled." Torchwick retorted.

"Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise."

"Listen you little punk if it were up to me I would take you and your little street rat friend here and I would- You'd do what?" A voice interrupted. A woman wearing a red dress, high heels, she had black shoulder length hair and amber color eyes. Torchwick nervously chuckled. "I would not kill them?"

"Cinder." The mint hair one happily said.

"I thought I made it clear that you were to eliminate the would be run away."

"I was going to."

"He was going to escape to Vacuo. Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat."

"I think he was some type of cat actually."

"What like a puma?"

"Yea."

"Quiet. Did not I specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean?" Cinder said. Torchwick made a laughing face at Mercury and Emerald. "I just thought- Don't think…obey." Cinder interrupted. "Yes mam it won't happen again."

"And you." Cinders turn her attention back to Torchwick. "Why wasn't this job done sooner?" He started pointing out the many containers of dust and dust crystal behind him. "Sorry if I've been busy stealing every speck of dust in the kingdom."

"You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask."

"Listen kid I got this town running scared. Police camping at every corner, dust prices through the roof and were standing in an old warehouse filled with dust, dust crystals and dust rounds then we know what to do with. Oh, did I mention that there's a guy who keeps on popping up in every dust heist I make. Yea, he makes things a bit harder as well." Cinder had a look of interest. "Someone has been sabotaging your heist?"

"Yea, here I got a video of him in the flash drive, so you can check it out at your own time." He handed her the flash drive. "Speaking of which if you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand master plan it would make things actually help my next spree of robberies smoother." Cinder walked up to him. "Oh Roman, have a little faith. You'll know when the time comes." She placed a hand on his cheek. "Now, where are your acquaintances I'm quite interested in them."

"Wow, I could say the same thing to you." A new voice said. A figure walked out of the shadows. "But my types of interests are a danger to your life." A man with purple hair and wearing White Fang mask stopped in front of them. He wore a blood stained white shirt, ripped jeans and red sneakers. The man spit something out onto the floor. Emerald's eyes widen when see recognized that it was a human tooth. Looking up she saw the man flash a wicked smile with some blood dripping from his chin. "So, the rumors are true. You do eat human and faunas flesh." Cinder stated. "What can I say, I like meat." He turned he's attention back to Emerald which made her step back a bit but ended up bumping into someone. "Oh, hey there big guy, took you long enough to get here." The three turned to face a robot looking faunas wearing a helmet that hid all his facial features. Some kind of mechanical reptile tail slowly swished behind it. He wore the same gear that the other White Fang members wear the only thing different was that the arm sleeves wear ripped off that showed off his robot looking arms. Emerald was a bit surprised that she didn't hear this guy walk in. "How did you know about them?" Torchwick asked.

"Oh Torchwick, there's nothing you can hide from me. But I wasn't able to get the name of these two, so would you mind introducing them to me?"

"Sorry lady but our names are a no no." The man in the white shirt said. "And why is that?"

"Because I don't really know you that well and plus you gotta let me have a taste of you first." He stepped forward a bit causing Mercury to step forward as well but a strong hand grabbed him by them neck and pushed him down making him kneel. Emerald saw that it was the masked faunas who grabbed him. She was about to attack him but was stopped when the masked man spoke up. "It's alright I was just messing with them. You can let him go." The helmet faunas released his grasp. Mercury stood back up and glared at the faunas. "Well hot stuff I can tell you my name but not his."

"And why is that?" Cinder asked.

"Because even I don't know his name, I just call him big guy or lizard guy, anything that comes to mind." The man walked up to Cinder and bowed in a mocking way. While Cinder didn't appreciate the man's attitude, she still needed his assistance in for her plans. "My name is Edgar Williams." He introduced himself.

"Well mister Williams my name is Cinder Fall. I've heard a lot about."

"Oh I hope they're good things." Edgar grinned. "I don't think hearing about someone eating both human and faunas flesh is considered good things. Especially if the people you eat work for me." A hint of anger was heard from her voice. "I would normally have this problem taken care of, but your skills could be of some use to my plans."

"Oh, you're offering me a job?" Edgar asked in an amused tone. "Not just you, both of you." Cinder glanced back at the helmet faunas who was standing there silently. "Hmm, what do you say big guy? Want to work for her?" The faunas didn't respond. "Alright, I'll take that silent as a yes then. Now I only have one thing I request before we work for you."

"And what would that be?" Cinder crossed her arms and felt a bit unnerved by the hunger look in eyes. "Anyone you think that needs to be disposed of. Comes to me?" Edgar licked his lips.

* * *

Back at Beacon…

Marcus was rereading the results for the 20th time today. "This doesn't make any sense. Ghost any new results?" Ghost appeared in front of him and sighed. "Marcus, I've gone over the experiment over 20 times. The results are the same. Its dust that was contained in the syringe but not any kind of dust we have knowledge over." Marcus rubbed his temples annoyed by this. "Maybe it's time to get over that Warlock pride of yours and ask for help from Ozpin. We only got all the information we need from the library and from hacking into the school system and other networks, but there might be some stuff that was hidden from the public eye, something secret that only the highest ups know about. Maybe this is one of them." Ghost hovered over Marcus and inspected the paper he was holding. "Dust that can be liquefied and an unknown dust as well." Marcus mumbled to himself. Loud engines were heard from the docking bay. Turning his attention upwards Marcus saw Atlas ships landing while other remained in the air in some kind of defense position. "Looks like we've got company huh?" Ghost commented. Marcus got up and headed to Ozpins office.

As he entered the building he saw a few Atlesian soldiers walking around while others stood by the schools exits. Marcus walked to the elevator and pressed the button to call the elevator. As he was waiting he felt someone grab his shoulder. Turning around he face an Atlesian soldier. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to step away. There's an important meeting going up there." Marcus looked at the soldier for a second before turning back to the elevator. The soldier was about to grab him again but then a crash stopped him. The crash was caused by not other but Sam who slammed Cardin into a wall while Velvet was trying to stop him from doing something violent. The soldier walked over to the three leaving Marcus alone again. The doors opened and he walked in, pressing a button the doors closed and the elevator ascend upwards. Marcus started thinking about the unknown dust in the syringe. "What kind of dust can transform a leaving being into a Grimm?" He asked himself.

"I don't know but maybe Ozpin might know something. He has been on this planet way longer than us." Ghost t disappeared back into Marcus head when they reached the top floor. As the doors opened Marcus was met face to face with a man in an Atlesian commanding officer uniform. He had black hair with white at the sides and blue eyes. "Marcus, I didn't expect you to come here." Ozpin said. Marcus didn't respond but narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him while the officer did the same. Noticing the tension between the two Ozpin decided to intervene. "Marcus, this is General Ironwood of the Atlesian army and headmaster of Atlas academy. James this is Marcus Hernandez." Ironwood had a glint of surprise in his eyes. "One of the dimensional crossers you told me about." Marcus attention was now on Ozpin. "You told him." Ozpin nodded and sipped some coffee. "Like Glynda, he's someone trust worthy." Marcus was about to argue with him but stopped himself when he remembered why he came here in the first place. "Ozpin, I need to ask you something."

"Ask away." He placed his coffee mug back on his desk. "Is there any type of dust that can turn a living being into a Grimm?" Both Ozpin and Ironwood eyes widen at this. "No, there isn't. Why do you ask?" Marcus walked over to him and placed his scroll on his desk and pressed play on a video. The video contained the fight he and Shadow had with the Grimm back in the docks especially the part were the faunas transformed into the Grimm. "This Grimm was originally a bear faunas from what Shadow told me. It was faster, stronger and more durable than any Grimm I have encountered or info about." Ozpin was in deep thought, processing what he was seeing in the video, this was something he had not heard that happened in the shipyard. Ironwood looked shocked by the video. "How do you know that it was dust that transformed the faunas into a Grimm?" He asked.

"There was a syringe on the ground, the same one the faunas injected himself with before transforming. There was a bit of the liquid left from the syringe left so I took it and examined it. All the results that came in said that it contained an unknown dust and some other chemicals." Marcus explained.

"And before you say anything about why I didn't say anything of this earlier. It's because I still don't trust any of you." Ironwood narrowed his eyes. "Trust? This is a danger to the four kingdoms! Your lack of trust could put the whole world in danger. Hiding something this big can put away from long time. You may not belong to this planet and care little of it but if you do something that danger the people of Remnant I will kill you myself." Ironwoods threaten, while Marcus glared at him. Ozpin stood up and placed the scroll back on his desk. "General, I believe that this is my student and I don't think threatening my student is something you should do."

"Ozpin he was hiding something that is a threat to us all."

"Yes, I believe him hiding something like this was a poor choice, but you have to think about it. If you knew something that could be a danger to this world would you immediately tell your superiors that you barley know?" Or keep it to yourself?" Ironwood stood there for a moment before walking to the elevator. As the doors closed Ozpin sat down again. "I must say, I'm quite disappointed with you Marcus. Out of everyone in this school I didn't expect you to make a poor choice like this."

"I did what I thought was the right thing to do and if I could go back in time I would make the same choice." With that Marcus exited the office as well. Ozpin stared at the picture of the new Grimm. "What have you created?" He muttered.

Back with the gang, Team JNRP were studying… well Rein and Pyrrha were while Nora was sleeping and Jaune was reading a comic. Team RWBY was playing a bored game about conquering Remnant with Yang defeating both Weiss and Ruby's kingdoms. Shadow was reading a book nearby and Sam was actually reading as well which freaked him out bit. "Hey can I play?" Jaune asked walking up to the girls.

"Sorry Jaune we already got four people." Ruby said.

"Besides this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that you certainly lack in." Weiss said.

"Uh, you attacked your naval fleet twice in a row." Yang reminded making Weiss whine a bit. "Bring it on ice queen; I'll have you know that I'm a natural born leader."

"By who? Your mother?"

"And Pyhra." Jaune added

"Hello again."

"Come on let me play your hand for a turn." Weiss moved her cards away from him. "I'm not trusting you with good citizens of Vacuo."

"Why not? You've trusted me with way important stuff before. I mean you told us that Blake is secretly a- fun loving person." Pyhra interrupted and placed her hand on his mouth. "Whom we all admire and respect." The others turned to Blake and nervously smiled. Blake glared at all of them. Shadow placed a hand on her head and ruffled it surprising her a bit. "They're not the only ones that know. Sam let it slip to CFVY as well." Blake sighed. Jaune and Pyhra walked back to their table avoiding any other awkward situations that might pop up. Shadow reached over and grabbed the cards in Blake's hand and read them. Just then Sun and Neptune walked over to them. "Sup guys," Sun held a peace sign.

"Hey Sun." Ruby greeted.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ice Queen."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss exclaimed.

"And Sparky." Shadow glared at him not amused by the nick name, while Sun smiled and waved at him. "I didn't get the chance to formally introduce you to my old friend."

"Uh, aren't library meant for reading?"

"Thank you!" Rein shouted. "Pancakes" Nora shouted in her sleep.

"Shut up, don't be a nerd." Sun said.

"Hey, it's intellectual okay, thank you." Neptune turned his attention to the group now. "I'm Neptune."

"So, Neptune where are you from?" Weiss asked.

"Haven, and I don't believe I caught your name. Snow Angel." Neptune flirted. "Um, I'm Weiss." She answered with a hint red in her cheeks. "Never knew reading also meant you had to flirt with someone." Shadow commented. "Yea, that's Neptune." Sun responded. He looked a Blake. "I never took you to be the bored game playing type." Blake looked at the game before getting up. "Right, well I think I'm done playing actually." Shadow looked at her retreating form. _"Jaden, look after her."_

" _Alright."_ Shadow felt Jaden leave his mind. "So, Neptune you wanna play this game with us." Weiss asked. "Sure." Yang noticed that Shadow still had Blake cards in his hand. "Hey Shadow you can play for Blake if you want." Shadow looked at the game then back to the cards. He was about to say no but then again it's always good to have fun once awhile. "How do you play?"

"Simple, defend you kingdom and try taking over the other kingdoms till you conquer all of Remnant." Yang explained. Shadow felt like grinning but stopped himself. Taking a seat he readied himself. "Alright give me your cards all give you some new ones since we're playing a new game." Yang reached over to his cards but he moved them away. "No, I'll keep these."

"Are you sure? It's better to get new ones?" Yang said.

"No thanks, I'll use her cards and I'll beat you all in five turns." He declared. The others were surprised by this while Yang smirked. "Aren't you getting a bit cocky? You've never played this game before."

"I've destroyed bases and kill the enemy for a living. This game is pretty much the same just… less bloodshed in it."

"Alright game on then!" Yang shouted.

* * *

RWBY's Drom…

"Blake sat on her bed remembering the events from the shipyard. The White Fang siding with Torchwick, the faunas that turned into a Grimm and the deafly battle they all had with the Grimm. She also remembered her conversation with Ozpin. She brought her knees closer to her and rested her head on them "Well, you certainly don't look like you're okay." Blake jumped from the sudden new voice, turning to her right she saw Jaden floating there. "J-Jaden?"

"Hello Blake, how you been?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Jaden kept starring at her signally that he didn't believe her. With a sigh she decided to tell him "I'm just remembering the stuff that happened in the shipyard."

"You're still thinking about the White Fang and Grimm?" Jaden hovered a bit more closely to her. "I just don't understand how all of you can be having fun while the White Fang and Torchwick are doing who knows what!" To her surprise Jaden chuckled. "What's so funny?" Jaden sensed a bit of annoyance in her tone. "I'm sorry, it's just you remind me of all the new Guardians that come to the tower." Blake had a look of confusion, so Jaden continued. "You know how the Guardians are the defenders of earth and light, right?" Blake nodded. "Well when a fresh Guardian is told about all this, they pretty much charge into battle, completing mission from the Vanguard and saving lives without a moments rest. They're so focused into pushing back the Darkness that when they return to the tower, they're sometimes shocked or angered when they see other Guardians having fun in the bar or relaxing. Many questioned why anyone could be having fun at a time like this, but each one of them got the same response. You should enjoy the fun moments in life, because you never know when will be your last."

Blake kept her gaze on the floating ghost. "Blake I understand your concern over the White Fang and your fellow Faunas, but you have to relax, also keeping this bottled inside you isn't going to help you at all as well. If I remember correctly you made a promise to your teammates that you would tell them when something **big** is concerning you." Blake looked down realizing that she indeed wasn't following through with the promise she made to her team. Jaden looked at the door. "Your team is heading here; I suggest that you tell them about this. You're not alone Blake, remember that." Jaden started floating away but Blake stood up causing him to stop and face her. "Can I ask why you're here? I mean aren't ghosts supposed to be with their Guardians?"

"Shadow sent me here to check up on you. He was quite concern seeing how you were acting these past 2 weeks." Blake let a thin smile slip by. Shadow concerned for her? That's something new, but even though it was something odd for Shadow to do it still made her feel quite happy. "Tell him I said thank you." Jaden nodded and floated up before disappearing from the room. Blake heard the door open and saw Yang, Ruby and Weiss come in. "I knew it we shouldn't let him play." Yang gritted her teeth, clearly annoyed by something. "You're the one who asked him to play." Weiss said.

"Yea, who knew you could win that game in just five turns, pretty amazing if you ask me." Yang glared at her sister. "That was also five games you challenged him as well, can't be surprised though, he does fight in a war for living." Weiss added making Yang face plant on her bed letting out a loud scream. Ruby and Weiss sweat dropped. Weiss noticed Blake walking towards the door. "Hold it right there." Blake stopped when she heard Weiss voice. "Lately you've been quite, antisocial and moody."

"Uh, have you met Blake?" Yang cut in. Weiss ignored her and continued. "Which I get is kind of your 'thing', but you've been doing it more than usual, which quite frantically is unacceptable. You made a promise to this team that you'll let us know when something is wrong." Weiss then pulled out a chair and flipped onto it, trying to balance the chair. "So Blake Belladonna, what is wrong?" Snapping out of her daze Blake sighed. _"Well, here goes nothing."_

At another part of the school Marcus and Sam were walking down the hall, making their way back to their dorm. "So, it's some kind of dust that turned the faunas in the Grimm?" Sam asked, Marcus nodded his head yes. "There were also other chemicals in it as well but I don't recognize any of them. But I have a hunch that they were used to stabilize the dust, maybe keeping the subject from going berserk."

"Wait so like the faunas still had control over his body?" Sam asked. "Yes, some of the chemicals are quite similar to the ones back home, maybe I could have Ghost upload them into my scroll and start comparing their properties if they coul-."

"Ugggghhhh, science talk, so boring." Sam whined, which earned an annoyed look from Marcus. "You're the one who asked about what happened at the shipyard."

"No, I asked about the Grimm you fought. He sounds like someone really fun to fight." Marcus gave him a weird look. "I envy your excitement for a fight." Sam just flashed him a smile. "But still I'm going to have to looking into those chemicals to see if they're related to the ones back ho-." Marcus couldn't finish his sentence, since he bumped into someone causing the person to fall and drop their notebooks. Looking at who he bumped into he saw it was a girl. She had black hair tied up into twin ponytails, she had green color eyes. She wore a sleeveless black blouse that only reach half way exposing her midriff it also came with white frills on chest and a white bow on her collar. She had black armbands the stopped below her elbow, a knee-length skirt that was fastened with a white belt, white leg warmers and black shoes.

"You're staring." Sam whispered snapping Marcus out of his 'observation'. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He held out a hand for her which she kindly took it, pulling her back up he noticed she was pretty small, heck the girl was probably a few inches smaller than Ruby! Marcus crouched down and picked up her notebooks before handing them back to her. He finally noticed that he has never seen this girl before. "Are you new here?" he asked, the girl gave a hand motion of kind of. She pulled out a notebook and wrote something on it before handing it to him. _"I'm a transfer student from Haven."_

"I see, I'm guessing you're here to participate in the tournament." She nodded her head yes. "Transfer student dorms are left from here." The girl scratched the back of her head and gave an apological look. Marcus understood what she was trying to say. "Yea, this building is pretty big, it's easy to get lost when you first arrive here. I can show you around if you want." He offered which she gladly nodded her head yes. "Sam, I'll catch you later, tell Kate that I'm helping someone." With that Marcus and the girl walked away. "Uh, sure," Sam looked at the retreating form of the girl. "I wonder how she sees the world being that small."

For the next 20 minutes Marcus was showing the girl around the school before finally leading her to her dorm. "Well, here's your dorm." The girl walked in front of him then spun around and smiled at him before tilting her head to the side. This confused Marcus a bit; it looked like see was waiting for him to do something. _"I think she's waiting for you to give her your name."_ Ghost said. Marcus eyes widened a bit before holding his hand out. "S-sorry I didn't realized what you meant. My name's Marcus." The girl shook his hand then let go leaving a note on his hand. Look at the note and unfolded it. "Neopolitan." He read out loud. The girl nodded her head yes. "Almost sounds like the ice cream Neapolitan." This caused the girl smile again. "I'm something tells me you love ice cream huh?" The girl rapidly nodded her head yes, making Marcus chuckle bit. "Well, Neopolitan its been nice hanging out with, but I got to head back to my dorm now." She handed him another note. _"You can just call me Neo for short."_

"Alright, goodnight Neo." She waved him goodbye then headed into her dorm. 3 other figures were sitting by their beds. "Well, Neo you certainly took your time getting here. Did you get lost?" Cinder, Emerald and Mercury now all faced her. Neo jumped onto her bed and stretched her limbs before hand motioning a kind of. "Who help you get here?" Mercury asked as he started doing some pushups. "It was one of **them** wasn't it?" Neo smirked. Cinder walked to the window. "Those three are surely going to be a speed bump in our plans, but we can work around it." Emerald was looking at some school info on Team MSKS, RWBY, and JNPR. "Were going to have to keep tabs on them, make sure they don't snoop around things they shouldn't. The cape one that has been giving Torchwick trouble is extremely hard to keep an eye on since he disappears into thin air every time we try to track his movements. The big one is easier to tab, finally the one Neo met today. Out of the other 2 he's more of a danger to our plans. He's already discovered that it was dust that was in the formula contained. If we're not careful enough then he could end up discovering our plans." Cinder informed. Mercury stood back up. "So, what do we do?"

Cinder looked at the moon. "We keep him from his objective; have him preoccupied by someone else, and who else would be perfect for the task then you Neo." Neo's hair changed from black to one side pink and the other brown, her skin turning slightly pale pink. She untied her pony tails and let her hair down. She pushed herself up and pointed to herself in a questioning look. "Yes, you, it would make sense you would be placed in this since you already had a good first…chat with him" Neo shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care how you keep him occupied, be his girlfriend if all I care as long as he stays a good distance from the plan. Understood?" Neo thought about it for a second. It wouldn't be the first time she faked being in a relationship with someone just to keep tabs on them. It was fun playing pretend and at the end she got to ether kill her 'boyfriend' or watch the horror reaction they make when she reveals that it was all pretend. She couldn't help but smirk at how fun this is going to be. She gave thumbs up to Cinder confirming that she'll do it. Cinder looked back to her scroll looking at a picture of Marcus. _"His face looks familiar. Where have I seen him before?"_

* * *

 **Well guys there's Chapter 8. Finally we're getting to the fun parts of the story oh so excited! But like I said before there will be 4 I think… YES 4 other characters that are from other anime and movie that will be included in this story, one of them is an OC. Can you guess one of them? Hint hint I gave a so so description about one of them in the Thanksgiving special. Ughhhhhh I really suck at describing characters though but! I will try my best. Hope you guys like the story so far, Like, subscribe, favorite umm… review. Did I say that right? I don't know but anyways catch you guys next time. BYE!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Destiny or RWBY so please support the official release.**

" _Alone we can do little; together we can do so much."_

 _-Hellen Keller_

 _Fallen were running through the halls chasing a little boy. "Mom, help!" The boy yelled out, in hopes that his mother would come to his rescue. He rounded a corner only to get punched in the face. The boy clutched his bleeding nose, tears in his eyes. The Fallen laughed at the weak human in front of him and pulled out a knife. The boy saw this and backed away till he hit a wall, looking around he saw himself in a dead end and with no else to go he could only watch as the Fallen got closer and closer. "Mom, please make the monsters go away. I don't want to die." He whispered. The Fallen jumped at him and brought the knife down. "MOM!"_

Marcus shot up from his bed sweating and breathing heavily. Looking around he saw that he was in his dorm along with his team who were still sleeping. "That wasn't a memory. That was a nightmare, haven't had one of those for a while." Ghost appeared in front of him. "That was a… scary dream. I tried waking you up but you would not respond." Marcus looked at his hands. "Ghost, that woman didn't rescue me this time. Is that how I died… by Fallen hands?"

"…It's rare for a Guardian to remember how they died, but I wouldn't be so sure that was the way you died since you looked way too young." Marcus nodded and laid back down, letting sleep claim him once again. Ghost kept looking at his Guardian, scanning him a bit. The reason he was doing this was because Void was seeping out of Marcus body and Ghost had to take control of his light to prevent the Void from spreading and cause damage. These memories and nightmares are going to be a danger to him and those around him if Ghost is isn't paying attention to his light. "Marcus, what happened to you before you became a Guardian?"

3 hours later…

It was a peaceful morning, birds we singing and a nice cool breeze blew inside MSKS dorm. That was until someone walked into the room and placed something heavy in the middle of the room. The person let an evil grin spread on her face.

 **HOOOOOOOOOOONK!**

"Ahhhhh!" Sam fell off the bed while Marcus rolled out the bed and aimed Tlaloc, Shadow jumped on his bed and pulled out a knife. Looking around they saw Kate standing in front of the beds with a large and I mean large air horn. "Morning Team MSKS. Looks like you three had a good night sleep." Her grin widened a bit when she sensed the annoyed atmosphere around her team. "Where the hell did you get that thing!?" Sam yelled, getting up from the ground. "I asked Nora if she had something I could use to wake you three up." The Guardians sweat dropped. _"Of course Nora gave that to her."_ They thought. Putting away Tlaloc Marcus grabbed his gear. "So, mind telling us why you woke us up in such a way?"

Kate placed her hands behind her. "It is come to my attention that we are the only team that hasn't had a team trip and that Team MSKS is unacceptable. Team CFVY, JNPR and… RWBY," The last was part she said in an annoyed tone much to the Guardians confusion. "They all have already done their team trips now it's our turn. Today we celebrate Team MSKS Day!" She fist pumped their air. "Uh, Kate we're over here." Kate was facing the wall. Her face reddened a bit. She coughed a bit before going back to her team. "Now, since its Team MSKS Day that means there won't be any bunny girl, no experiments and no spec ops missions, Shadow." Shadow stopped himself midway from jumping out the window. "Fine, so what do we do on this team trip?" He asked. Kate was about to answer but Sam beat her to it. "Teams go to Vale and have fun as a team, it's pretty simple really" Kate threw the air horn at him knocking back him on to the floor. "I'm leader, I explain." She reminded. She was about to start explain about MSKS Day but she was interrupted again, this time by Jaden. "They've plan to move out today."

"When?"

"They decided to move out right after the last class of today." Shadow looked at Marcus and nodded. "Kate, sorry but we'r-." Marcus stopped talking when he saw Kate pouting at him with a teary glare and her arms shaking by her sides. "Uh, Kate you alright?" Sam asked. "IT'S TEAM MSKS DAY! NO MISSIONS REMEMBER?!" She yelled out flailing her arms wildly. They were taken aback by their leader's outburst. Marcus deeply sighed. "Alright, let's go?"

"Huh?"

"We're going on the team trip right now but just up until team RWBY starts getting ready." With this Kate happily smiled and followed Marcus out the door. "What ever happened to her cold and mute attitude from the first 2 days of school?" Sam asked. Kate poked her head back in and glared at them. "You 2 out now, and don't make me repeat myself." Her tone held a promise of pain if they didn't listen making them shiver a bit. "And there it is." Shadow commented.

Team MSKS spent the day going from one store to another. Kate told them that they should buy some clothes since she could smell the sweat and blood in their gear. They were against it at first but one death glare from Kate made theme have a second thought about buying new clothes. They now entered a weapons store for Kate since she needed some more dust ammo. Marcus was buying some dust for his later experiments while Shadow was looking at some blueprints he could use for his project. "Alright, that's all I need. Class is about to end so we should start heading back." Kate said, gaining the attention from her team mates. Shadow hid a blueprint in his inventory, but it didn't go unnoticed though. "Shadow, put it back." Marcus said.

"I'm going to return it anyways just need to see if it could help me. Besides I always do this." Waved them off in a broadly way. Walking out they saw Sam standing in front of some guys with a girl a Faunas girl and guy behind them. "Looks like we're missing something huh?" Shadow commented. Kate was about to go and help him but Marcus placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's got this."

Sam glared at the group of guys in front of him, daring one of them to make a move. When he was inside the store he saw a Faunas girl and guy getting pushed around, the Faunas guy tried punching one of them in defense but missed and got kneed in the gut. He fell on to the floor and started getting kicked and punched by the goons. Sam couldn't just stand there and watch. The look in the girls face reminded him of Velvet when she was getting her ears pulled by Cardin. With that thought Sam made his way towards them and ripped the goons off the Faunas and punched a guy who was holding the girl. Now standing there, Sam waited for their move. "Hey, get out of here kid or you're gonna get the beating of a life time especially after the way you defended these rats." The goons grinned and laughed a bit. Sam didn't say a word but kept his focus on the humans in front of him. "Are deaf? Move now or we're going to make you." They closed in on him. "I highly doubt you'll be able to." Sam finally responded. "Oh, really? Alright kid let me ask you this before we beat the shit out of you? Why are you protecting these animals, huh?" The Faunas were also quite curious about this. Why would a human defend them? "Animals? I don't see any animals except the ones in front of me and ones behind me are people who just want to fit in and live in peace, but of course there has to be assholes like you who ruin it and think they're above others because they think they're better than others. When on the contrary they're just a sad piece of shit who'd failed in life and try to make the lives of others bad just so they can feel better about themselves." Sam smirked at the angered faces. "Judging by the looks on your faces I think I hit the nail on that one." The leader gritted his teeth. "Get him!"

Two of the goons ran up to him and tried to punch Sam. He duck under the first one's fist then caught the second before swinging him around and kicking the first goon in the head. One of them ran up and neck locked Sam, thinking they had him now the leader punched Sam multiple times in the face. In their point of view it looked like Sam was stunned but in the eyes of the other two Guardians they knew that man's punches didn't faze him one bit. Being shoulder charged, shot at, and exploded kind of causes some Guardians to forget the feeling of minion injures, for example being punch in the face.

Sam easily grabbed the guy who neck locked him and threw him forward, then punch the leader in the gut. The leader felt he couldn't breathe for a second before gaining control over his body again. As he was getting back up, Sam swiped the guy's legs knocking him of balance and grabbed him by the collar and head butted him once. The other goons got back up and tried helping their leader. Sam saw this and threw the leader towards them with get force that they crashed into a store. "Whoops, guess I threw him to hard." One of the goons snuck up behind him with a baseball bat, he hit Sam in the face with it, but to his shock the bat snapped in have. Sam slowly turned towards the attacker, a small trace of blood trickled down the side of his head. "You shouldn't have done that." Sam said making his way towards the goon. Unknown to him though the leader got up and ran to his car and started driving towards Sam. "Sam, look both ways before crossing the street." Shadow hinted. Looking to his side he saw a car going full speed towards him.

Sam's eyes widened and braced himself for impact. The car crashed into him but not the way the leader hopped for. Sam stood there grabbing the front sides of the car keeping it from proceeding forward. The leader pressed the accelerator increasing the speed of the car causing Sam to be pushed back. The Faunas couple was getting worried for Sam's safety, thinking that he was going to get hurt. Sam was calm though, true that he was losing his grip on the car for a bit but adjusting his grip on the car he picked the it up surprising the people around him, then slam it at its side. Sam ripped the roof off and grabbed the leader by the collar. "Sir, did you know how fast you were going?" The leader just stared at him scared to even to respond now. Sam smirked. "License and registration, please." The couple and other people around the area were amazed.

A few minutes later the cops came. Sam and the others who witnessed the events that happened explained to the cops that these guys were beating up two Faunas and Sam stepped in to help them. With everything cleared up the cops arrested the goons and took them to the station. Sam walked back to his team who were giving him thumbs up. Sam bowed at them. "Thank you, thank you." Marcus looked behind him. "Looks like you got company." Turning around they saw the Faunas couple walking towards them.

"We want to thank you for saving us back there." The girl faunas said. Sam smiled. "If you hadn't I don't know what they would've done to us."

"If you don't mind me asking… why did you help us? Most humans wouldn't have done what you did."

"You were in trouble right?" The couple nodded. "Well, there's your answer. I don't care if your Faunas, Human, Machine or whatever you are, it's my duty as a Gua- Hunter in training to help those in need." Kate smiled at Sam, proud that she has a team that will protect anyone no matter their race. "So, you don't think of us as a downgrade race?" The guy asked. "Why would I think that?" Sam paused for a second before answering. "I don't know why or how exactly how this… hate between races started but to be honest I don't see two races on this planet. I see only one. Just because you have animal traits doesn't make you any different from the rest. You breathe the same air, you bleed the same, you cry the same, and most of you want the same thing for the planet. Peace." The girl smiled, happy to know that not all humans were hateful racists. The guy was happy as well. "So, don't ever let someone make you think you're different. Cause in reality you are all so much alike. You all have a soul inside you and a reason to live."

" _Wow, I'm impressed. I didn't think you were someone to say something like that?"_ Blue said. "Thank you, you don't know how muc-."

"Besides, the cute animal ears and tails are so adorable!" Sam interrupted. The couple were surprised by Sam's outburst while his team just face palmed. "I mean look at those doggy ears! So freaking cute! And the wagging doggy tail is too much." Sam hugged the Faunas couple and spun them around; their faces redden in embarrassment from the… compliments. "Oh, Faunas are the best thing I ever discovered." In a split second Sam was kick into a building, now standing where he was a second ago was Kate with an annoyed tick mark. "Sorry about my team mate's behavior. He gets… overly happy when he sees a Faunus."

The couple got back up. "It's quite alright; it's nice to see that there are some humans that see us more than a second race." The girl said with a smile. "Yea, even though his thoughts of Faunas being cute are quite…overwhelming."

"Thanks again for helping." The girl said.

"Anytime." Sam yelled out from inside the building. With that the couple walked off. Sam walked out the building dusting himself off. "So, where to next?"

"To Team RWBY's room class is about to end." Shadow informed. They gathered their things and headed back to Beacon.

Team RWBY was finishing up putting on their gear and weapons. "I thought that class would never end. " Blake said.

"Alright guys, let the investigation, begin!" Ruby cheered.

"I'm so glad we're taking this seriously." Weiss sarcastically said. "Hey we got a plan that's… moderately serious." Yang said.

"Your right, so everyone remember their roles?" Ruby asked.

"You and I will head to the CCT and search up the Schnee records for any dust robbery's or inconsistences." Weiss said.

"The White Fang have regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hope to find out what they're planning." Blake said her part. "I got an old friend in the shady side of town who pretty much knows everything that is going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard." Yang said her part.

"Great, we'll meet up by Yang and go over what we found, lest do this."

"Yea." A voice said. Looking towards the source of the voice they saw Sun hanging upside down from his tail. "Sun!" They all said backing away in surprise. "How did you get up there?" Yang asked.

"It's easy I do it all the time." Sun said. "You do what?!" Weiss angrily asked.

"I climb trees all the time." Weiss narrowed her eyes at him.

"I do hope you four aren't going to go and find trouble, right?" Another voice asked. They looked around the room but couldn't find who said it. Leaning by the door a figure started uncloaking revealing it to be Marcus in his Warlock gear when he first landed on the planet. "Cool." Ruby said pretty amazed by the cloaking. "Wait, how were you invisible and how long were you standing there?" Weiss asked.

"I was given this cloaking tech by one of my leaders back home when I had to infiltrate a… funeral. To your other question I was standing here for the past 7 minutes." Weiss glared at him her cheeks going red a bit. "Did you see us changing?!" The question made the other girl blush a bit as well. "No I didn't." He calmly said. "Now, are you four looking for trouble again?" He asked.

"We are going to investigate the situation, nothing else." Blake explained.

"If it involves the White Fang and Torchwick you're defiantly looking for trouble." Marcus countered. Ruby looked around. "If you here where's the rest of your team?"

"Shadow is outside." Marcus pointed out. Neptune who was outside at the edge of the wall tapped Sun getting his attention then pointing upwards. Looking up he saw Shadow standing horizontal from the wall. "…Hey there sparky… umm how are you doing that?" Sun asked.

"Don't call me that." Shadow said ignoring the second question. "Go inside, now." Shadow ordered. Sun jumped inside followed by Neptune. Shadow stood at the edge of the window. "Sam you can come out now." Marcus said. Sam walked out the bathroom with a bandage on the side of his head. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"What were you doing in our bathroom?!" Weiss shouted. Sam looked at her for a second then pointed to the bandage. "I had to put this on."

"He got hit in the side of the head with a bat."

"AHHHH!" Ruby jumped into Weiss's arms from the sudden voice behind her. Weiss wasn't prepared to catch her, making both of them fall. "What is with you four and creeping up on people?" Yang asked, now looking a Kate. "Not our fault that you all are bad at sensing the presences of others." Kate retorted.

"Okay, well seeing that you guys are here plus Sun and Neptune, we have no choice but let you guys join us. More the better" Ruby said. The group stood around the room. "Alright Sun you go with Blake, Neptune you go with Yang."

"Actually Ruby, why don't you go with Yang? After all she is your sister" Weiss suggested. "Why did you say that you would go with her then?" Marcus interjected. "Well I just thought maybe Neptune could come with me." Ruby gave a short laugh. "Nah." She grabbed Weiss and dragged her out. "Well looks like she forgot to give you guys your orders." Blake said to the Team MSKS. "It's better that she didn't and that she left." Marcus said the last part with more serious in his voice. He walked forward and dropped a disk on the floor which projected an image of a building. "Me, Sam and Shadow will be going to this building."

"What's so special of an old apartment building?" Sun asked. Shadow decided to walk in to the room and explain. "White Fang have been moving Schnee dust crates into that building, along with some other stuff from Atlas military," Shadow's gaze landed on Blake. "It also has blood trails coming in and out of the building from different exits of the building." Sun noticed that Shadow was saying that last part to Blake. "Wait why aren't I going as well?" Kate asked.

"Unlike the other…tasks Ruby gave to the others, ours is might be more deadly. We're in a building that we have no information about what's inside and the blood trails doesn't make it any better," Marcus explained. "Remember we can't die but you can." Marcus whispered the last part to her. Kate felt her anger rise. She hated when people tried to keep her 'safe' from danger. She wasn't some defenseless child!

"Okay so you are going in the murder house great, now can we go now?" Yang said. They all started walking out the room but Marcus grabbed Yang's arm. "I know who your 'old friend' is, so I want to make this clear. Do not cause any trouble for him. Just say blue bird 6230. He'll know what it means." He walked out leaving Yang confused and surprised. "Wait, how do you know him?"

"You not the only one who spends their time in the shady side of town, Yang" Marcus lean towards Kate's ear. "Can you go with her? I don't trust that she'll listen." Kate looked at him with a monotone expression. "Why?"

"Because Yang holds a sense of fear towards you, so she'll listen to you."

"And why can't I come with you?"

"Because if what Shadow said was true about the place then it's a bigger risk having someone who can't come back to life in there." Marcus explained. Kate sighed, and agreed. "Alright, then as leader of team MSKS I appoint…Sam to be co leader for the time being." What she said almost made Marcus trip on himself and Shadow to fall out the window. Kate smirked when she sensed the annoyed emotions coming from the two Guardians and the happy one from Sam.

Marcus rubbed his temples. He knew she was doing this to get back at him from making her babysit Yang. "Take my sparrow." Kate nodded and walked out the room with Yang and Neptune.

Marcus held his hand out summoning Ghost out. "I want you to stay with her. You have full control of my sparrow, got it?" Ghost gave a slight nod and followed Kate.

Several hours later…

The Guardians were sitting by a roof top waiting for night to full set. Sam was watching a presentation of the new Atlesian bots and Paladins the military made on his scroll. Marcus was meditating and Shadow was on the lookout for any unwanted activity near the building. "Hey Marcus do you have any information about the new Knight-200?"

"No."

"What about the Paladins?" Marcus sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to able to continue is meditation till he answered one of Sam's questions. "I haven't able to fully hack into Remnant's military system since their main headquarters is in Atlas and getting there is kind of difficult considering our school schedule and Ozpin always having an eye on us. So that means no, I don't have much information about any of the new models or tech this planet's military has made." There was a brief silence in the air with only the wind and cars from the distance making noise. Sam disturbed the silence with a question. "Do you think we would've had a better chance at winning the war with these Atlesian bots helping us?" Marcus and Shadow stopped what they were doing and faced Sam who was wearing a sad smile. They knew what war he meant and they didn't really have an answer to his question.

Marcus looked at the night sky for moment. "We can't change what happened in the past, but we can push forward for a better future." With that Marcus decided to get some shut eye. Shadow resumed his lookout and Sam just sat there. "I hope this world will never have the same faith that our world had." He whispered.

Yang, Neptune, and Kate finally arrived at Yang's friend's place. "Come on it's over here." Kate hopped off the sparrow and followed her snapping her fingers in front of Neptune to get him out of his daze from the bike ride. "Where exactly is this place?" He asked. They walked up the main entrance of the building. Kate heard two men say something about her being here and ran inside. "Why do your friends sound scared?" She asked.

"Beats me, maybe its cause I won that fighting contest they had here." Yang lied. Kate raised a brow. Fighting contest? She pulled onto Neptune's sleeve gaining his attention. "What kind of building is it?"

"Looks like a club." He answered. They reached the front entrance which was closed. Yang pulled back her fist and punched the door open. "Guess whose back?" She announced. In seconds several guns were pointed at her. "So defined friend for me?" Neptune asked hiding behind Yang. Yang narrowed her eyes at the group of men in front of her. Kate sensed the tension in the air and decided to intervene. "Yang, remember what Marcus told you."

Yang looked back at her and then back in front. She sighed and said the code Marcus told her to say. "Hey Junior," She called out. "blue bird 6230." Junior looked at her for second before calling off his men. Yang, Kate and Neptune walked up to him. "I didn't think Marcus would use up his favor for you to use." Junior said. Yang sat on one of the chairs followed by Neptune who sat next to her and Kate to had to do a little hop to sit on the tall stool. Kate heard giggles to her right. They sounded nearly identical to each other…twins probably? "So, what can I do for you?" Junior asked.

"We wanna if you've heard anything about Torchwick and the White Fang's operations." Yang asked.

"Nope, haven't heard anything about them for a while. They're more secretive about their missions now this time around than before. He answered.

"Have you seen Torchwick or heard anything about him?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Because a few months ago my friend said she encountered your men during a Dust shop robbery with Torchwick leading them and from the description she told us about the guys who were with him, I think Yang here could tell me if they match the description." Kate said her face looking straight forward.

"Yup, they do fit the description." Yang confirmed. Junior looked back and forth between the two girls. "I gotta stopping owing people." He mumbled. "Alight, look Torchwick came here one day offered some cash in exchange for my men's services. I haven't seen him since then."

"Are you sure you're not lying? Because I don't mind redecorating this place, I got time." Yang threatened. "So you better tell us the truth, now."

"I already told you the truth. He came here offered some cash for my men's services and left and never came back." Yang narrowed her eyes at him. She was about to say something but a pull from her arm stopped her. Looking to her left Kate was facing her. "He's not lying. Let's go, we've already wasted enough time here." She said walking towards the door. Yang looked back Junior then fallowed her out. As they walked out the building they stopped by the Yang's bike. "How do you know he wasn't lying?" Yang asked.

"When all you hear are voices when around people, you tend to learn the different tones of people's voices. Like when someone's using a happy tone, sad tone, or an angry one. No matter if it's a man, women or child all tones or moods of voices are similar. Just have to listen carefully. Another thing is because his heart rate wasn't speeding or his breathing and lack of scent of sweat from nervousness. It's one the advantages of being blind. I can tell when someone's trying to tell a lie or how they feel." Kate explained. Yang looked pretty impressed same for Neptune.

"So, I'm guessing we finished our part early. What do we do now?" Neptune asked. Kate sat on Yang's bike. "We wait till everyone arrives."

Shadow looked up at the night sky. He knew it was time to move out. "Hey, it's time." Shadow woke Marcus and Sam up from their little snooze. Stretching their limbs they grabbed their guns and headed to the building. "We might as well go through the front." Shadow suggested. Sam opened the door and walked inside. "Blue, light please." Blue appeared next to his head and flashed ahead. Marcus walked in as well with Shadow covering their rear. They made their way up the building checking every room for anything about the White Fang. Sam opened a room and looked inside. He looked around the room in disgust. "Uh, guys whatever was in here really like eating meat." Marcus and Shadow walked in. Blood and guts were splattered across the floor, wall and ceiling. "What do you think did this?" Sam asked. Shadow crouched down touched the blood inspecting it. "Whatever happened here it wasn't long ago, maybe a 3 days." Marcus gave one last look around before walking out and heading up the building.

As they walked up the stairs there was more signs of blood on the walls and floor. "This might be random, but I rather be here than in one of the Hives tunnels." Sam commented. The other two Guardians paid no attention to him. "Like seriously whatever did this, makes me want to see how they would fair against a few Thralls." They continued to ignore him and headed up the stairs checking down halls.

"Do you think the White Fang managed to train a Grimm?"

"Shut up Sam." Shadow whispered.

"Wouldn't that be cool though, having a pet Grimm?" Shadow finally had enough and grabbed Sam and aimed Ace at his head. "If you don't shut your mouth for one minute I swear when we get out of here you will feel the full force of my Golden Gun ripping through you." He threatened and let go of him. Sam raised his hands in defense and walked forward. "Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood from this creepy old hou- ." A snap was heard under Sam. Sam raised his foot to see what he stepped on. It was a human skull or what's left of it. "Well this doesn't look good."

Shadow looked back at Marcus who gave a nod and continued forward. They reached a part of the building where it was still under construction. Marcus saw some crates in the far corner and walked forward. Unknown to the Guardians something carefully crawled on the ceiling while another was slowly crouching around. Blue shined some light for Marcus. "That's the Schnee symbol and Atlas cargo too." Sam picked a crate and opened it only to see it was empty. Marcus did the same and found the same results.

Shadow walked away from the two to see if there were any other crates left. As he was walking around he stopped when he stepped on a blood puddle. Crouching down Shadow examined the blood. _"It belongs to a Fauna."_ Jaden informed scanning the blood. So this thing also kills Faunas? Then why would the White Fang keep coming here to leave cargo here if there something killing them here. Unless whatever did this might be something they control or are allied to. _"Shadow, this blood… it's very recent."_ Shadow immediately stood back up and aimed Nirwen around. "Ghost any movement on the radar." He whispered. _"No nothing at all. It must be moving really slow to not be detected."_

Sam walked towards Shadow. "Hey Shadow what are you doing all the way back her-." A creak was heard. "SAM!" Shadow tried to warn him but it was too late something tackled Sam through the wall and out the building making them crashing on the concrete floor.

"Sam!" Marcus and Shadow ran to help him. _"Shadow behind you!_ " Rolling to the right he dodge some red tentacle thing. Marcus managed to roll out of the way but not as fast as the sharp tentacle grazed his side. Shadow got up and unloaded his gun at thing with Marcus doing the same. He saw someone jump out of the way and slide away. Shadow chased after him with Marcus following behind.

A tentacle ripped through a wall and tried stabbing Shadow but was blocked by his gun rendering it useless now. Marcus aimed and fired Tlaloc at the tentacle, bullets ripping through the tentacle before it reeled back.

Sam pushed himself up and looked at his attacker who was getting up as well. Thinking quickly he ran up to him and kicked it in the face before grabbing him and slamming him to wall. Sam proceeded punching the guy's face or helmet. After a few more hit the attacker caught Sam's fist, to Sam's surprise the attacker was moving his fist to the side. He tried applying more strength but the attacker barely budged.

With Sam's attention on overpowering the attacker took this opportunity to head butt him and kick him away. Running up to Sam he grabbed him by the helmet and slammed him to the floor, then grabbing his leg and spun him around making him hit pipes, metal bars and others stuff around them. "Ow. Why does. This have to. Happen to. Me!" Finally letting go Sam was launching into a dumb dumpster.

Marcus and Shadow kept dodging and firing their weapons at the tentacles that keep coming out of the walls and ceiling. Shadow got kicked in the chest sending him backwards. Marcus twisted his body to the side as a tentacle stabbed by him. Rolling out the way he fired his gun at the attacker making them duck and jump around from the ceiling to the wall. Shadow blinked behind Marcus and used Bolt Caster to block a tentacle that was sneaking behind Marcus.

Pulling out Ace he fire a few shot at the attacker who used his tentacles to block the bullets. Shadow rushed forward and delivered a few slashes which the attack blocked and dodged. Marcus came up to the side kick the guy in the face then grabbed his leg and swung him back to Shadow who brought his sword down and cut the guy's arm off. "MOTHER FUCKER! Do you know how much that hurts and how annoying it is to grow another one back!?" The attacker shouted. Suddenly two tentacles shot upwards from the floor forcing Marcus and Shadow to flip backwards. The attacker sent rapid attacks, Shadow blocking and slashing threw a few but some grazed him. Marcus had a more difficultly dodging the tentacles not being as fast as a Hunter some of them cutting through his armor. A tentacle shot straight at him. Marcus grabbed the tentacle by the front to stop it from stabbing but underestimated the strength behind it and stabbed him on his right shoulder. Gritting his teeth in pain he tried pushing it away.

Shadow saw Marcus struggle and blinked to him and used Bolt Caster to cut through the tentacle. Rolling forward he spun around aimed and fired Ace at the attacker then rushed at him.

Sam pushed himself out of the trash. "Great now I gotta get my gear washed now, happy?" He pulled out Party Crasher and fried. The Attacker kept walking forward ignoring the shotgun shells being hitting him. "The hell is this guy!?" Sam kept firing till his gun was empty. The attacker grabbed a trash can and threw it at him. Sam moved out of the way and looked back at the guy only to see a fist headed straight at him _"He's fast!"_ With no time to dodge Sam got punched and was sent crashing into a wall. Quickly getting back up he moved his head to the side barely dodging another fist. Sam punched him in the gut with great force making the guy reel back. Sam rushed at him and delivered a few punches and spun around and summoned a sol hammer and hitting the guy in the face with it sending him back.

The attacker skidded on its back and laid there motionless. Sam walked up to him and aimed Crasher at its head. As he was about to pull the trigger something grabbed his head and flung him to the side. "The hell was that!?"

" _That would be his tail."_ Blue informed. Sam finally noticed a robot reptilian tail as his attacker got back up. Now looking closely he saw some parts of the guy had some machine parts. "Cyborg? How the hell did I not notice?"

" _Because you an *cough* idiot."_

"Hey!"

Seeing that Sam was distracted the attacker aimed his left fist at him as some small missiles popped out and fired at him. Sam was blown back and crashed into another dumpster. "Crap that hurt." Getting up he saw that the guy grabbed another dumpster and with great force he threw it at Sam. "WAIT, WAIT WAI-!" The dumpster slammed into him.

Pushing the dumpster off Sam tried getting up back up but fell forward. "Ow." Sam groaned. The Attacker walked up to him and grabbed him by the leg and dragged him to the street. Looking around the guy saw a Dust shop. Turing back to Sam he grabbed his leg with both hands and began spinning him around. "Ahhh not again! I'm gonna hurl!" Spinning him around faster he let go of Sam's leg sending him crashing into the Dust shop.

The attacker aimed his fist and fired missiles and fired others from his shoulders into the Shop causing an expulsion of fire, ice and other dusts within the shop.

Marcus heard the explosion and looked back at the flaming shop. "Sam!" Marcus sensed danger and blinked out of the way as some tentacles stabbed at the spot he was last standing. He aimed and fired his gun at the attacker. Shadow blinked above the attacker and brought his sword down but was blocked by another tentacle. Landing on his feet Shadow rushed at him again delivering a series of slashes. Marcus joined in on the assault. The attacker was having trouble blocking and dodging bullets, fists, and slashes. Finally having enough the attacker spun around along with tentacles knocking Shadow and Marcus back.

The attacker was about to charge at them but an incoming call stopped him. Pressing a button on the ear piece he was wearing he answered the call. "Hello."

" _Hey there Edgar, how's the party going? Playing nice I hope."_

"Pretty busy right now Torch head, so mind telling me why you called."

" _Oh just need some help catching some annoying kids."_

Edgar knew what Torchwick meant about kids. "So, the same pests picking on you again?" Edgar laughed a bit much to Torchwick's annoyance. _"Just get here!"_ Torchwick said before hanging up. Edgar grinned. "You hear that big guy? Torchwick needs our help…again. Meet you over there." He shouted then turned his attention back at the two Guardians who were aiming their guns at him. "Well it's been real fun playing with you two but," His grin widened. "Duty calls." Four tentacles were sent down and upwards breaking through all the supports of the top floor making it collapse on top of them.

Shadow pushed himself out of the debris. He saw the attacker jump out the window and ran away followed by the other attacker. Looking back Shadow saw Marcus stuck in a pile of wood and bricks. "Marcus you alright!?"

"Yea, just go after them I'll catch up." Shadow nodded and jumped out the building rolling forward when he landed and started running after the them. At the same time he was chasing them he started receiving a call from Blake on an open channel. _"Everyone, if you can hear me we need back up!"_

" _Heeeelp!"_

" _Two big robots! Torchwick is in one of them and the other is someone else, I don't know!"_ Sun said.

"Jaden, where are they!?" Shadow saw the two attackers made a sharp turn to the left. He slid on the ground making a curve to left then pushed himself back up and continued running after them. _"Well, it's most likely the same place these two we're chasing are going."_ Jaden said.

"Guys, two hostiles closing in on your position, they're Torchwick's back up!"

After a bit more of chasing, Shadow and the two attackers ended up on a highway. Looking up ahead he saw the two Paladins that were chasing after Blake and Sun. He saw Yang, Neptune and Kate trying to catch up. "Kate, Neptune, behind you now!" Neptune turned around on his seat and saw the two incoming attackers coming towards them. "Shoot them, now!" Shadow yelled. Neptune and Kate began fire their rounds at the two attackers. Edgar dodged the bullets and used the passing cars as cover, while the other cyborg Faunas brushed of the bullets and kept running forward.

Shadow chased after Edgar sliding over cars and blinking past them. Edgar saw Shadow closing in on him, so he decided to make this game of 'tag' more fun. Pulling out a pistol he began shooting the tires of cars making them swirl around and lose control. Shadow saw and moved out of the way of the cars, jumping over them, and blinking one place to another. Yang maneuvered her motorcycle out of the way of the spinning cars; Ghost did the same controlling the sparrow for Kate as she kept on firing at the other attacker behind them.

Edgar saw up ahead a truck that was carrying cargo of Dust. An idea popped in his head. "Hey, you like fireworks?" He yelled behind him, gaining Shadow's attention. Running next to the truck he fired his pistol rounds into the front tires. The truck began swirling around. Yang and Ghost were lucky enough to move their vehicles past the swirling truck. The second attacker ran up to the truck, pulling back his fist and punched through the truck causing a reaction with the Dust, resulting an explosion of different types of Dust. The explosion blew up some of the cars on the highway off the road and others to explode. The Edgar let out a manically laugh, he loved seeing destruction.

The attacker ran out of the explosion with small cuts and scratches. Shadow gritted his teeth in anger and blinked over the destroyed truck and proceeded to blink from one car to another, catching up with Edgar. "All those people." Neptune said, shocked at the explosion and the cars of people being blown off the road. "Hey no time to get all sad right now, we've got company!" Kate warned. She began firing her twin Deagles, Neptune did the same. "What is this guy!?" Neptune yelled out, after seeing the attacker kept on catching up with them despite the many dust rounds they fired at him.

Shadow finally saw Edgar standing on top of a truck. Blinking above him he dropped kicked him and rolled forward pulling out Bolt Caster and rushed at him. Slashing downwards and spinning around kicking him in the head. Edgar called out his kagune and stabbed at Shadow. Shadow blinked behind Edgar and shot him behind the knee with Ace then shade stepped backwards avoiding the incoming kagune tentacles. He aimed and fired Ace twice more but Edgar placed his remaining arm in front of his face stopping the bullets from hitting his face. They rushed at each other and continued trading slashes and stabs with Edgar receiving more damage due to Shadow speed of his attacks and blinking all around him.

Kate and Neptune weren't having much luck against the cyborg Faunas. He caught up to them and was running between them and brushed off the dust rounds hitting him. Yang saw the guy next to him. With one hand she fired her Gauntlet, to their surprise the Faunas tripped and slid forward then quickly got back up and continued running. Yang smirked. "So you aren't a tank after all." With Yang's help they fired their dust rounds at the Faunas.

Shadow managed to slip up close to Edgar and upper cutted him and spun around dodging a kagune tentacle and stabbed Edgar in the ribs. He kicked him off his feet and kneed him in the gut keeping him in place. Edgar coughed up blood and flashed a wicked smile at Shadow. "Who do you work for!? Because the White Fang aren't the kind of people to contract someone like you, especially after what you did to those humans and faunas." Edgar giggled. "Hey I was hungry. What did you want me to do, starve to death? But hey if it makes you feel better I was very gentle with them." Shadow was not amused one bit and sent arc through the knife. Edgar's eyes widened and his wicked smile widened.

"Alright, alright, I'll answer your question, but first you have to answer mines," Shadow glared at him behind his helmet. "When are you going to tell your new friends and your kitty cat that you're not completely human but something else, like when are you going to tell them about mister almighty in there." Edgar pointed at Shadow's chest.

Shadow's eyes widened the air around him felt heavy. He raised Bolt Caster and stabbed Edgar's shoulder. "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!?" Shadow shouted. Edgar just wickedly smiled at him and laughed. "Yes! Get angry, show me the real you!"

" _Shadow don't let him get to you!"_ Jaden said but it came to deaf ears.

The Cyborg Faunas caught a glimpse of Edgar making a sign with his hand. Nodding he increased his speed. "Uh, guys he's getting faster." Neptune warned.

"Need a hand?" They saw some yellow clones of Sun jump at the Faunas. The first one was punched in the face destroying the clone and the second was grabbed by the neck and then by middle of its body and ripped in half. "Yea, some kind of help that was." Neptune said.

" _Oh shut up."_ Sun said through the scroll. The Faunas continued running forward with amazing speed. Yang narrowed her eyes ready to move her motorcycle out of the way if he were to do anything to them. He saw the Faunas pass by the truck Shadow and the other guy was on. Immediately an idea came to her at what the Faunas was going to do. "Shadow watch out!" She shouted.

Shadow raised his knife ready to end the man under him, but then he heard Yang's warning. Looking back he saw the Cyborg Faunas stop in front of the truck making it crash into him. With the speed the truck was going and the sudden stop in the front of it launched Shadow forward into the air.

Looking around Shadow quickly thought of a landing strategy but with the flying cars caused by the Paladins flinging them back and the ones still on the road made it a bit harder for Shadow. He looked at the second Paladin and shot a grappling hook at it. Now connected to the Paladin Shadow wasn't prepared for force of the pull and crashed onto some cars then dragged onto the street.

He tried getting back up but couldn't. He saw a falling car coming towards him. Without thinking Shadow jumped up and brought out Bolt Caster and cut through the car. Shadow somehow landed on a car door, now using it as a surfboard he maneuvered the door frame out of the way of the way of the falling cars. With one hand occupied with holding the line attracted to Paladin Shadow used his other hand and pulled out Hex Caster and emptied the clip at the Paladin's back.

Edgar and the Cyborg Faunas were catching up to him with Yang, Neptune and Kate close behind. As Shadow was shooting the Paladin a ship flew above them for sec and out of the ship came Marcus who fired JLB at the Paladin's back making it lose it balance a bit. Marcus blinked onto its back quickly pulling out Invective and proceeded shooting the inside of the Paladin's back.

Marcus reloaded his gun and fried again aiming at the important parts of the Paladin. The Faunas inside used the controls and tried reaching behind and grab Marcus. Kate aimed her Deagels at the Paladins hand and fired; with the help of the explosive rounds given to her by Shadow she stopped the Paladin from reaching and further to Marcus's.

Shadow looked to his right and saw Edgar aiming a pistol at him. Ducking under the bullets Shadow put away Hex and pulled Bolt Caster out again. Using his sword Shadow blocked some of the bullets and tried slashing at him. He felt a sharp pain in his lower back, turning around he saw the Cyborg looking Faunas stabbed him with a blade coming out of his wrist. The Faunas tried stabbing him again but was blocked by his sword. Now Shadow moved his attention from left and right dodging and blocking the attacks of the two attackers.

"Ghost, speed up. I can hear Shadow in trouble," Kate said. Ghost complied and increased the speed of the sparrow. "Yang, Neptune get the other guy!" Yang sped forward to the Faunas until she was right next to it. Neptune changed his gun in to its spear mode when he saw the fauna's tail whipping at them. He blocked two swings and managed to get a few strikes to land. The Faunas aimed its arm to the ground between him and Yang and fired a missile. The sudden explosion nearly blew Neptune off the road. "Hey watch where you fire that thing!" Yang yelled at the mechanical Faunas.

Now behind Edgar Kate jumped onto the front of the sparrow and kicked his head. Calling out his kagune he defended himself from Kate's attacks. Kate blocked some of the kagunes and countered by firing her Deagel at him. Edgar was getting annoyed by these kids. He went for the killing blow but Kate curved her body out of the way and then grabbed one of the kagune with both hands and ripped it in half. "Fucking bitch!" He yelled out. The Faunas saw his companion in trouble; while dealing with the three human he used his tail to hit Kate at the right side of her head knocking her off the sparrow. Ghost activated the sparrow side boost and boosted to the right catching Kate before see landed on the road.

Edgar grinned and looked forward; he saw Marcus still on the Paladin's back shooting it. Aiming his pistol he fired at Marcus some of the bullets meeting its mark. Shadow couldn't help Marcus since the guy to his right was not only attacking Kate but him as well, forcing him on the defense. Marcus turned around and fired Invective at Edgar who moved out of the way.

Neptune still was still trying to land a good hit on the faunas but each time he would swing or stab it the faunas would block his attacks with its wrist or tail like it was nothing. "Come on! Just hit him already!" Yang yelled.

"It's not as easy as it looks, plus I'm trying not to fall off." Neptune yelled back.

Yang was going to yell back but stopped when she saw the Paladin's hand reaching towards Marcus. "Marcus behind you!" Yang tried warning but it was too late. The Paladin grabbed Marcus and brought him to the side and slammed his body into a bus. "MARCUS!" Yang yelled out. Shadow gritted his teeth and threw a sol covered knife at Edgar catching him on fire, Shadow then turned his attention to the Paladin and began firing at its arm in hopes that it would break through the Paladin's armor and rip through it.

Marcus was dragged through the bus, pieces of metal from the bus stabbing through Marcus making him cough up blood inside his helmet. The Faunas inside the Paladin wasn't done yet. Lifting Marcus up he slammed him down on top of some cars. Shadow and Kate focused their fire at the Paladin's arm that was holding Marcus. Yang sped up. "Neptune forget about this guy help Marcus!"

"And let him attack us!" He yelled while ducking under the tail that was swung at him. "I'll take care of it! Now fire!" She yelled. She drove her bike closer to the faunas and fired her gauntlets at him while trying not to crash her motorcycle. Neptune changed his spear back into its gun mode and fired at the Paladin.

Marcus felt his eyes go heavy from the amount of pain and blood loss he was feeling. The Paladin raised him up again and aimed to slam him onto the street. "Ah, this is going to hurt a lot." He managed to speak out.

" _Heads up guys back up is here."_ A voice said through the comms. Marcus recognized the voice. "Sam?"

 _Incoming!"_ Marcus looked to his right up ahead and saw Sam coming full speed on his sparrow then jump off and ran at the Paladin at great speed. "Sam wait!" Marcus shouted.

"Sam hold up, stop-. "Shadow shouted as well. Sam ran up to the Paladin's side and tackled it crashing into some cars and then off the highway bringing Marcus and Shadow down with him since they were still attached to the Paladin. "God damn it Sam!" Shadow shouted. Kate jumped off the sparrow dived at them firing her Deagles at the falling Paladin while Sam delivered strong blows to the front of the Paladin.

Shadow cut the wire attached to the Paladin setting himself free then blinked away. Marcus managed to free himself and blinked away as well. The Paladin crashed, Sam jumped off skidding backwards. The Paladin got back up and fired some pulse blasts at him. Pulling out Truth he rolled to the right and fired the rocket blowing the bottom right of the arm off. Kate slid to the left and fried her Deagles the explosive rounds staggered the Paladin a bit.

Shadow jumped above it and fired Ace at it and also threw a trip mind grenade at it feet. The grenade detonated and messed up with the Paladin's visual controls. Seeing an opportunity Sam jumped up and tried stabbing the Paladin with Raze-Lighter, but the pilot instinctively swung the Paladin's arms around and knocked Sam back, he ended up colliding with Shadow. "Damn it Sam!"

"Sorry!"

" _Real dumb move."_ Blue said.

"Oh shut up." Sam answered back.

Marcus threw a sticky grenade at the Paladin's back damaging it even further. The Paladin fired a couple at missiles at him. He rolled out of the way and blinked away. _"Watch out!"_ Ghost warned. When he turned around he saw an incoming missile. "Heat seeking," He quickly pulled out Doctrine and emptied the whole clip at the missile to detonate it.

The missile exploded but right in front of him sending back in a highway pillar, he fell face forward and quickly pushed himself up, ignoring the pain of… pretty much everything.

Bullets were fired at him but Kate landed next to him and touched his shoulder. The next thing shocked him when the bullets went right through him. Not the ripping through him but like passing through him like he wasn't even there. Kate smirked when she sensed his shocked aura.

The Paladin was about to fire another pulse blast from the other arm but Sam shoulder charged it and began firing it with Party Crasher and Shadow blinked from side to another firing Hex from different angles.

"That thing is really built like tank." Marcus said. Kate was thinking, she pretty much knows how it looks like with the help of her echolocation. It still had an arm and two legs that much she knows, but there's something wrong with it, by the vibrations and sounds bouncing back she can determine that the Paladin is moving around quite a lot, like its…half blind. "I know I'm not able to see, but something is wrong with it," Marcus gave her a confused look. "Look at it, moving around to face where Sam and Shadow are trying to shoot its weapons when they're in it sight of view, so correct me if I'm wrong but I don't think its firing it's weapons with the Paladin's tracking system. Instead I think the pilot is using-,"

"His eyes," Marcus finished the sentence. He looked at Kate with a slight smirk. "Alright boss, what's our game plan?" He asked.

"Do you have something you can cut through its leg?" Marcus reached behind him and summoned Dark Drinker. "I'm guessing Shadow also has something like that as well." Marcus hummed in conformation.

"So I'm doing to fatal attack with him?" Shadow asked through the comms. "Yep," Kate answered. Shadow was punched away by the Paladin and Marcus blinked away out of view.

"Sam we need to hurt it as much as we can. Do have anything that could help." Sam grinned under his helmet. "We titans are called tanks for two reasons. One we can take a hit like a tank and the other," He lifted his arms to his side and summoned Thunderlord in his right and Abbadon to his left. "And we bring the hurt like a tank." With that said Sam emptied everything at the Paladin, Kate aimed her Deagels and fired the explosive rounds at it.

The Paladin was being pushed back and bits of its armor were being ripped to shreds. A minor static explosion ignited from the Paladin's side. It was now or never. "Marcus, Shadow now!" Kate yelled.

Shadow jumped above it and with one arm he cut through the left arm of the Paladin with Blot Caster and Marcus blinked below it and cut through its right leg with Dark Drinker, then blinked away.

The Paladin fell forwards, and then tried getting back up. Kate ran up to it, the Faunas inside the Paladin saw and fired its last remaining missiles from the Paladin's shoulder at her. But like the bullets the missiles just went through her, Kate jumped up and delivered a strong kick to the cockpit knocking it back a few yards. The severely damaged Paladin tried getting back up again, but this time Sam ran up and punched through the cockpit and ripped the front hatch revealing the White Fang member controlling it. Shadow landed on top of the destroyed Paladin, Kate walked up to him and Marcus blinked behind Sam.

"Oh buddy, you have no idea how much trouble your in." Sam said, grabbing him and head butting the Faunas knocking him out cold. Marcus sighed deeply. "Glad that's over."

He heard some something crash to his right. Holding his bleeding side he made his way to the noise. When he reached to the source of the sound it was Team RWBY. He saw the remains of the Paladin that Torchwick was piloting. He let a small smirk flash. " _Looks like they did a better job than us."_ Marcus then noticed a new person in front of Torchwick. It was a girl short girl with pink and brown hair. Slightly pale pink skin. She wore a white jacket and what it seemed to have pink interior, brown pants, white and black boots; under the jacket she wore a brown corset and a multitude of neckless.

The girl looked at him for second then smiled and winked at him much to Marcus confusion. Before he could think any further the girl was punched by Yang and shattered into pieces of glass with the same thing happing to Torchwick. Looking up he saw them flying away in a Bullhead.

"Looks like he got away...yet again." Marcus said.

"Yea, thanks for stating the obvio-." Weiss stopped talking when she saw Marcus's conditions. Ruby ran up to him and looked at him worriedly. "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh," Ruby shouted. "You're bleeding from…everywhere!"

Looking at himself leaking blood from several places, he saw a piece of metal sticking into him that he didn't even notice. Grabbing a hold of it he pulled the piece out of him. Weiss and Blake had a look of concern, Ruby was freaking out and Yang had a worried look. "I'm fine, really." He reassured. Shadow limped his way towards them holding his left arm which was dislocated. Sam and Kate made their way towards them as well.

"Shadow," Blake walked up to him and checked his wounds. "You're hurt."

Shadow called off his helmet revealing a cut above his left eye, a small stream of blood sliding down. Blake ripped a piece of her jacket and cleaned some of the blood from Shadow's face. "I'm fine, this is nothing." Blake narrowed her eyes, not believing him one bit. "After I saw you crashing into some cars and then dragged on the floor, I don't think you're far from alright. Same goes for you Marcus."

Marcus sighed and was about to retort but a sudden feeling of dizziness hit him hard, then lights out. He fell backwards and Yang caught him in time. "Marcus!" Ghost appeared by her. "It's alright, just blood loss. Nothing too serve…well except the broken bones and internal bleeding, other than that he's all good." Ghost said while scanning him. Ruby kneeled next to him and wrapped one of his arms around her neck; Yang did the same with the other arm. They lifted him up and made their way out.

Weiss noticed Sam carrying someone on his shoulder. "Who's that?" She asked. Sam looked at her and smiled. "Oh, he's the guy who was piloting the second Paladin." He answered.

"Is he awake?"

"Nope, he's having a date with the sleep mistress right now." He joked, then turning his attention to Kate. "Hey umm… I'm not sure if I was seeing things back there, but did those bullets and missiles go through you?" He asked.

"…Yes, it's my semblance. I can go through anything, living or non-living. I don't like using it though, so I try to avoid from using it."

"Why is that?" This time it was Blake who asked. "Cause it makes me feel like I'm running away from my problems or feel weak. That's why I've been training a lot, so I don't have to rely on it when I'm in a pitch and take on the situation head on." Blake understood that feeling. It was familiar to her semblance, leaving a clone behind so it can take the hit instead of her.

They made their way to a street with Sun and Neptune waiting for them. After a small gathering the group made their way back to Beacon. Team RWBY flopped down onto their beds. "What a day." Yang said. Weiss hummed in agreement. Ruby laid on her bed still worried for Marcus's health. "Yang, do you think Marcus will be ok?" Before she could answer Weiss beat her to it. "Ruby, they're undead warriors of a another dimension that fight off aliens pretty much every day. He'll be fine. Besides I doubt he's going to let his condition stop him from giving you extra classwork." The last part made her smile and laugh a bit.

"Yea, I doubt he will."

 **Oh my god finally DONE with this chapter. Again sorry if my fight scenes aren't as good as other writers but I try. Anyways, The Guardians finally meet the two mystery… henchmen. So I'm pretty sure some of you guys know from where Edgar is after reading this chapter, but can you guess the other guy… the Cyborg reptilian Faunas. Well see you guys next time and Merry Christmas.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys before we get this chapter started I wanted to say I'm sorry that this took some time to update. The reason behind the delay is that second quarter is about to end so most of my free time has been spent on my school work and getting them grades up. But I will try to start with the weekly update again…maybe, like I said I'll try. Now that that's out of the way let's get this started.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Destiny or RWBY so please support the official release.**

* * *

" _My worst days in recovery are better than the best days in relapse."_

 _-Kate Le Page_

Heavy eyes began opening and surveying the room. A constant beep of a heart monitor was heard in the room. Lifting himself up he rubbed his eyes trying to remember what happened. Memories of being attacked by a red tentacle and a dragged through a bus by a big robot began playing in his mind. "Oh, now I remember," Marcus gave one last look around. "Great, I'm in here again." He sighed and lifted his shirt to check his wounds. To his surprise most of them have healed, only a few cuts and places where pieces of metal from the bus stabbed him still remained.

The door opened and a familiar white hair girl came into the room. "Oh, you're finally awake." Weiss walked up to him and handed him a plate of food with chocolate chip cookies. Marcus began eating the food he was given. "So…how long was I out for?" Weiss who took a seat next to his med bed looked back to him. "About 4 days." He nodded and finished up his food then got off the bed a little wobbly in his movements from being in bed for quite a while, but Weiss was there to help him out a bit.

"Where's my team?" He asked.

"Shadow was in infirmary for only a day, Sam for couple a minutes. Both had minor injur-." She stopped when she saw Marcus taking off his patient clothes. Quickly turning around she yelled at him. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Her face red as Ruby's cape, Marcus looked over his shoulder and gave her a confused look. "I'm change into more comfortable clothes, what else?" Weiss rubbed her temples. _"Why does every guy I know have no decency when a girl is around!"_ An image of a certain forest green hair faunas who was half naked popped in her mind. _"Damn him!"_ She clenched her fist in front of her, trying to cool down the heat on her face.

She waited till he finished changing; a silent hiss of pain caught her attention. Looking back Marcus was holding his right side. Ghost appeared before them. "Your ribs are still broken and some of your organs haven't fully healed yet so there will be some minor discomfort." He informed.

"The doctor managed to pull out all the pieces of metal that were still present in you. Ozpin started asking question about what happened to you and the others." Weiss joined in.

"What did you guys tell him?"

"You and your team were performing some experiments with Dust that backfired and caused a small explosion, resulting in the states you three were in. Kate was the only who received no injures due to her semblance. The four of you are banned from performing any experiments for the rest of the semester or till Ozpin says so." Marcus flinched when heard about being banned from his experiments.

They made their way out of the infirmary and headed to the cafeteria upon entering Marcus was tackled in a hug. "You're okay!" Ruby said hugging him tightly making him flinch in pain due to his still recovering body. "Ruby, body, still hurts." He managed to say. She quickly let him go and had a panic look. "I'm sorry! I forgot! Umm what do I do!? Do you need anything!?" She kept at her barrage of questions till Yang pulled her back. "Easy there little sis, let him breathe." Marcus still a bit bewildered from Ruby's hug and question just stood there for a couple of seconds before regaining himself.

"I'm fine, just can't do any training for some time." He said. Sam walked up to them with two trays of food in his hands. "Hey you're awake, cool." Sam smiled while handing one of the trays to Yang.

"Yea, I am," He looked around. "Where's Shadow?"

"I don't know actually." Sam responded.

"Last I time I sensed him, he was on the school's roof." Kate said eating some grapes. The bell rang signally the end of lunch break. "What! I didn't get to eat my food!" Sam and Yang shouted.

"Well maybe you two should've gotten your food than talking to Velvet the whole time and checking boys out." Coco commented making Sam groan and Yang bang her head on the table. Jaune patted Sam on the back.

As they walked out the cafeteria Pyrrha asked a question to Kate. "So what kind of experiment caused you three to be sent to the infirmary?"

"One that an idiot thought was safe to do." She casual said. Marcus sent her a glare. Nora popped between them and wrapped her arms around their necks bringing their face close to each other. "Hey can I go with you guys next time?"

"No." They both said.

* * *

In another part of the school a certain cat faunas was walking in the halls reading some information she able to gathered from the White Fang. Blake yawned and rubbed her eyes. Her mind wandered back to the Paladins Torchwick promised the White Fang that they'll have if they join another group that are preparing to move out. She could only imagine the amount of chaos that could happen if the White Fang attacked with this kind of weaponry. Blake was too deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone walk out a room in front of her making them collide with one another. "Oh, sorry I wasn't paying atten-." Her cheeks flushed red, before her was Shadow who was only wearing a bathrobe covering his lower half.  
"…You okay?" Blake looked away trying to control the heat in her cheeks. "Y-Yes…why are y-you like that?" Shadow looked down at himself then back to her. "The shower in our dorm is broken, so I used JNPR's shower instead."

"I-I see, but don't you think it's a bit…inappropriate to be walking out like that?" She asked, still keeping her eyes away from Shadow. "I don't see anything wrong with walking out like this?" He nonchalantly said.

"Of course you don't," She sighed. "Well I need to head to the library." She walked past him but was stopped when he grabbed her arm. Shadow lightly pulled her towards him and used his other hand to lift her chin up. Their eyes meet. Shadow moved closer to her face making her blush again. Her emotions where going out of control, her mind playing many scenarios at what's going to happen. Is he going to kiss her? Her whole face felt on fire and she was about to run away but stopped herself when Shadow spoke up. "You're getting bags under your eyes."

"W-What?"

"You're getting bags under your eyes. Are you missing sleep?" Shadow asked cupping her cheek and lightly tracing a thumb under her eyes. "I-I-I've been up late d-doing some classwork." She lied. He gave a quiet hum and removed his hand letting her walk away. Seeing her turn the corner Shadow looked at his hand that cupped Blake's cheek. A weird feeling transpired in his stomach when he touched her cheek. It was a…pleasant feeling even though it was something alien to him. He shook his head and headed back to his team's dorm.

Jaden sighed at Shadow's oblivious feelings.

* * *

During the next few days everything was going steady for the moment. Weiss was training in the combat arena. Kate was listening to one of Nora's dream with Rein correcting some parts in it. Blake was on the computer doing some investigation on the White Fang. Marcus was tutoring Sam, Yang, and Ruby in the library. Pyrrha was doing her own tutoring for Jaune. "Ugh, so bored." Yang whined.

"Yea, how much more do we have to do?" Sam asked.

"Till you can answer at least 30 of them right." Marcus annoyedly answered. Ruby didn't say anything but kept on working the worksheets Marcus gave her, this caught Marcus's attention normally Ruby would complain with her sister and Sam but these past few days she's been more into her studies.

Yang banged her head on table, clearly bored out of her mind. Marcus heavily sighed at this and was about to say something, but someone placed theirs hands over his eyes. Confused Marcus grabbed the person's hands and they felt somewhat soft. Removing them away he turned around and was met with a familiar twin ponytail girl. "Neo…" He said somewhat surprised. Neo smiled and waved at him then handed him a note. _"How you been?"_

"Besides not able to train for some time I've been doing fine." This earned him a questioning look from her. "I have some broken ribs and other injures that have yet to heal so I can't do any heavy training." Neo gave him an Oooo look. Yang slid right next to Marcus and wrapped an arm around his neck. "Oh, who's this? I didn't know you already had a girlfriend," The comment made Neo blushed and innocently down while Marcus gave her an annoyed look. "And she's a cute one too."

"She's a friend." He corrected.

"Oh yea she's defiantly your 'friend'." Yang teased. Sam and looked over and recognized Neo. "Hey you're the girl that Marcus bumped into." Neo nodded her head yes. Marcus pushed Yang away making her chuckle. "Names Yang," She extended her hand to Neo which she shook and left a note in Yang's hand. It read Neo.

Yang leaned next to her. "So, has Marcus made any moves on you?"

"Yang stop bothering her." Marcus said. Yang gave him a grin and backed away. "Okay, okay, I'll stop… not." She said the last part to herself. Marcus narrowed his eyes at her knowing that she was planning something mischievous. He shot his arm behind him and grabbed Sam by the collar who was trying to sneak away.

"Sam, where do you think you're going?" He asked, not bothering to turn around.

"…The bathroom…" Sam answered. Marcus turned around and glared at him. Looking down in defeat Sam returned to his seat and continued with the work he was given.

Nora finally finished up telling her story to Kate and noticed some commotion going on at the other table. Curiosity getting the best of her she walked up to Marcus and the others. "Whatcha you guys doing?"

"Hey Nora, nothing much just seating here…doing work…please help me." Sam pleaded. Nora was about to say something but someone caught her eye and completely forgot about Sam. Nora went over to Neo and picked her up and spun her around like if she was some sort of child. "She's so small!" Neo released herself and gave an angry pout. Nora ran away and came back with Kate and started measuring their heights. "Oh my god, they're almost the same height." Neo shook with anger her cheeks puffing a bit; face red from embarrassment while Kate wore a monotone look.

"Oh! I know." Again Nora left and came back but this time with Yatsuhashi. Neo looked up with a terrified expression. Yang chuckled at this and patted Neo on the head. "Now, climb that mountain soldier." Nora ordered but was then dragged away by Rein who apologized for Nora's behavior.

Marcus rubbed his temples. "Yang, get back to work and Sam sit back down." Sam stopped by the door and sadly walked his way back to his seat…again. Kate let a slight amused smile show.

As the day went by and night time was already upon them the group gathered their things and headed back to their dorms. Yang noticed Ruby still sitting at the table doing work. "Umm Ruby, we're all heading back."

"Huh? Oh, sorry…I'll catch up with you later, just got finish this up." Marcus walked to her and looked at what she was working on. It was work he was going to hand out to them next week. _"She's done all the work for this week in a day? Impressive."_ He thought.

" _Well you have been tutoring her for these past 2 months, 3 weeks, and 5 days. She was bound to pick up some of your learning speed at some point."_ Ghost said within his mind.

Marcus placed a hand on her shoulder gaining her attention. "Go, get some rest. You can continue tomorrow." Ruby sighed deeply, picking up her stuff and followed Yang back to their dorm.

Marcus and Neo were the only ones still walking in the halls. "So what do you think of Beacon?" Neo handed him a note. _"It's fun, better than Haven."_ Neo tripped on her shoeless making her fall forward, but Marcus caught her by the waist before she hit the floor. "You alright there?" He asked, bringing her back to her feet. She gave him a thumbs up. Looking down he saw her shoe untied, getting down on one knee and placed her foot on it then proceeded tying her shoe. Neo gave him a kind simile. Finishing up he patted her shoe and got back up.

"Maybe next time you should make sure your shoes are tied." Neo rapidly nodded her head yes. They walked out to the balcony and watched the stars. Neo handed him another note. _"They're beautiful."_

"Yea, they are…" Marcus looked back up at night sky. He felt Neo tug his shirt, looking down she held a paper with writing on it. _"Do you think there's…life out there besides us?"_ Her question surprised him a bit. That's right; he forgot that this planet has yet to explore the neighboring planets. He also wondered if there were any other races in this dimension besides humans and faunas.

"Probably, but until someone can build a space ship we'll never know." Marcus responded. Without him noticing Neo slightly narrowed her eyes at him with a slight smirk. He closed his eyes and breathes in the air before exhaling. Neo saw someone running up the school at the corner at her eye. She remembered Cinder mentioning a guy in a hooded cape in their debrief on the mission. _"So he's the one giving Roman trouble."_ She thought. She kept an eye on the guy before he jumped on top of the roof out of her line of view.

She turned her attention back to Marcus who was still enjoying the night breeze. Poking him she got his attention. She held out a note that asked. _"Where are you from?"_

Marcus thought about her question for a second. He knew someone was bound to ask where he was from. A name of a village he read about back in the Tower's library came to his mind. "I'm from a village called Wuyuan."

Neo raised a brow at this. "It's a village that's surrounded by mountains and rivers. It's pretty hidden so I'm not surprised that you haven't heard of it."

Neo wrote something on another before letting him read it. _"What's it like?"_ Again he had to think about an answer. He only knew about the village through the descriptions of others from books he's read. It's one of the few places that he wished the destruction from the war never reached.

"It's peaceful and… beautiful place." Neo looked at him with a curious look. She passed him another note. _"You sound like you miss your home; do you have any family over there?"_

"Doesn't everyone? And no, from as long as I can remember…" He paused as his suppose mom from his dreams came to his mind. "I never had a family, I'm an orphan." Neo frowned at this; she hated people who abandon their kids. She handed him another note. _"I guess we both have that in common."_ Marcus looked at her and saw her looking at the moon with a slight angry expression. He reached out and ruffled her hair catching her by surprise. She looked at him with a confused look when she saw him smiling at the moon.

She wrote something down on another note. _"You don't seem mad about your parents abandoning you."_ Marcus looked back at her with a thin smile. "I don't."

" _Why?"_

Marcus looked at his fist. "Because if they didn't, I don't think I would've become the person I am today," He clinched his fist, making some cracking noises, then looked back her. "Would you?" Neo thought about it for a second before looking back at him with a smirk. She wrote something down again. _"But, don't you ever feel lonely though?"_

"Maybe back then but not anymore since I've got friends who are there for me when I need them and from what I can see so do you."

A memory of Roman catching her trying to steal some lien from him when she was 13 arose. She thought he was going to kill her, but instead he asked her if she want to join him since he was impressed with the level of skill she had in combat, sneaking and pickpocketing. From that day they've always watched each other's back on every robbers and heist. He was her first friend, her family.

" _I guess he's right about that."_ She thought. Marcus looked at his watch; it was getting late so he decided it was time to head back. "It's getting late, you should head back." She nodded her head in agreement and headed back inside.

Marcus leaned back and gazed at the night sky. Ghost appeared next to him. "That was kind of hard to watch," Marcus looked at him with a raised brow. "She was clearly trying to befriend you." Ghost sighed and rolled his optic eye. "Sometimes I wish that Sam can teach you how to notice when someone is trying to be your friend." Marcus looked away slightly embarrassed. When it comes to noticing people trying to befriend him or when a girl is giving them sign that they like him…he sucks. He's been teased about this time from time by Sam and other Guardians, hell even Ikora made fun of him a couple of times.

Marcus close his eyes, his left eye twitching a bit and face reddening a bit as his mind played back the teases that were said to him. Ghost chuckled and disappeared back into Marcus's mind.

Marcus sighed and gazed at the moon once more before heading back to his dorm.

Neo walked into her dorm. "Oh, look whose back." Mercury stood back up from doing his push-ups. "So, how was your day Neo?" Cinder asked. Neo responded with a so so sign. "I heard that she was teased about her height." Mercury commented making Neo narrow her eyes at him.

"Leave her alone, Mercury." Emerald said.

"Were you able to climb the mountain?" Mercury asked before bursting in a fit of laughter. In a split second he was down on the ground, Neo's foot on his chest and a long blade pointing at him. Her face held no emotion. "That's enough Neo, remember we everyone alive for this plan to work." Cinder calmly reminded.

Neo stared at Mercury for a bit, then shrugged her shoulders and removed her foot off of him. She laid back on her bed and closed her eyes. "I told you not to annoy her, but of course you never listen." Emerald said.

"Whatever." Mercury got up and walked out the dorm.

"So, how was your conversation with our friend?" Cinder asked referring to Marcus. Neo thought back to the time she spent with Marcus today. It was a first that she didn't have a guy try to act "cool" or try to impress her within the first day she's talking to them. Instead Marcus acted like himself though he made the atmosphere kind of…dead and boring with barely any talking which made her have to keep bring up new questions or topic to talk about just so she could stay by him to complete her task. _"I can probably blame it on his loneliness as a child from the lack of parents." She thought._

"Neo, are you there?" Cinder asked, snapping Neo out of her thoughts. She gave her an apologetic look. "It's alright. So I ask again, how was your conversation with our guest?"

Neo handed Emerald a note since she was the closest. _"It was kind of boring at first, but I got to learn some things about him though some of them are lies."_ Emerald read.

"So can you or can you not keep him by your side, away from our plans." Cinder asked. Neo nodded her head yes and smirked, it doesn't matter who you are she'll always end up having the guy hers to play around with. Marcus is no different, she'll complete her task.

* * *

The Next few days' things have been pretty normal for once. Marcus hasn't been seen in the library as much as before instead he's been spending most of his free time with Neo now, something that a certain blonde has noticed. Kate and Shadow went out to Vale to buy a few things they need, the rest of the gang are in combat class with Ms. Glynda, a 1v5 is taking place, Pyrrha Nikos vs Team CRDL.

Marcus was walking through the halls reading a page of how Neo chased people around on a Boarbatusk, he chuckled at the image that played in his mind. Neo smiled, what she told him was mostly true, instead of people it was actually Roman she was chasing after for eating her ice cream. She still wondered how the hell she managed to ride a Boarbatusk.

As they walked around the school Marcus told her about a time when Shadow accidently grappled himself onto a moving Bullhead, it took them 5 hours to save him and when they did Shadow dizzy for a good 10 minutes. In truth Sam tied Shadow on to another Guardians ship and when they finally cut him loose Shadow spent the day practicing his shooting on Sam who was tied to a metal pole.

Neo had to visit the library to get a book for one of her classes. As they walked in Marcus saw Ruby by a table doing some work. He snuck up behind her and peeped over her shoulder to see what she was working on. "Aren't those notes mine?" The sudden voice behind her made Ruby scream and the whole library shushing her.

"I, umm… maaaybe?"

"How did you get them? The dorm was locked." Marcus asked. Ruby tapped her index fingers together and looked away. She mumbled something, too quiet for Marcus to hear. "Excuse me?"

"Imahabimbhdow."

"What?"

Ruby scratched the back of her head." I may have climbed in through your window." She let out a nervous laugh. "I see." Marcus looked down at what she was working on. It was some of the work she been missing and some study notes.

"I haven't been doing that great on my test lately, so I thought maybe I could borrow some of notes to help me study." She confessed.

"You do realize that it's because you fall asleep and sometimes don't pay attention in class, right?" Ruby looked down in shame. "Yea, I know."

Marcus sighed and looked over the work she been doing. She has been putting a lot of effort in studying these past few days. "Is this why you've been staying up late?"

"Yea, the test is next week, two days after the dance."

This caught his attention. "Wait dance? What dance?" Neo poked her head over his shoulder and handed him a note. _"Beacon is having a school dance in in 3 days. It's probably to help students from the other academies to get to know others or a celebration for the Vytal Festival."_

" _Oh, that's sounds like fun."_ Ghost commented in Marcus mind.

Marcus sighed and reached out and grabbed his notes and circled some parts. "Focus on these parts, and you'll do fine. Don't worry about the rest." Handing his notes back, Marcus made his way out with Neo next to him. "Oh and Ruby," He turned around. "Don't push yourself too much, one step at a time." She smiled.

Neo placed her book she got in her bag and placed the strap over her shoulder. She wrote on a note and handed it to Marcus. _"That was nice of you."_

"She has a lot of potential to be a great Huntress, but she has yet to fully grasp it, so until then I'll be there to assist her," Marcus yawned and stretched his limbs. "But I don't think she'll be needing much assistants from me."

" _Why's that?"_

"She's learned to adapt to the level of teaching here even though she's skipped two years. Very impressive if you ask me." Neo was pretty impressed when she heard that Ruby enrolled into Beacon, skipping two years and is maintaining decant grades plus her combat skills with her scythe is above some of the students here, but she was still leagues below her, so she didn't need to worry about that. What she needs to worry is the guy next to her and Shadow, she's seen how they fight in hand to hand and with their weapons against other students, and it looked like they were holding back too. If there's one thing that annoyed Neo besides being teased about her height is when someone fights her and they holds back.

Marcus suddenly picked Neo up and moved her out of Sam and Jaune's way from crashing into her. They ran down the hall screaming in fear with Kate chasing them, her sweater was ripped. Marcus sweat dropped, he knew they were doomed. Neo poked his arm; looking back he noticed that he was holding Neo with her feet dangling in the air.

One other thing that annoyed Neo was being easily picked up and held like if she was some sort of puppy. Her face reddens a bit from embarrassment. He placed her back on her feet. She quickly wrote something down and gave him the note. _"Thanks."_ It wasn't every day that Neo gets saved over something so simple like being run over two guys, she would move out the way if it weren't for her being too deep in thought to notice them coming.

"No problem. Is something on your mind?" Marcus asked.

" _Just thinking about the test that Ruby mentioned, I was never good with tests."_ She lied.

"I could help you study if you need some help." He offered. Neo was about to reject the offer but then she remembered, if she accept his offer it could help her get closer to him. _"Alright, we can head to my dorm and…study there."_ She flashed him a seductive grin, but it only confused him."Okay? I'll go get some stuff that could be some help." With that he walked away leaving Neo who was still seductively grinning; it took her a moment to collect herself. _"Huh?"_

* * *

In another part of the school Sam and Jaune were hiding in the boy's locker room. "You think we lost her?" Sam asked.

"I don't know man; I'm too scared to check." Jaune said. They heard footsteps come in the locker room. Holding their breathes they prayed that Kate wouldn't find them, someone stepped out the corner. "Jaune are you there." The person reviled themselves to be Pyrrha. "Oh it's you! Thank god, we thought you were Kate for a second." Jaune said.

"Well, Velvet and Ren are trying to calm her down now. It was very rude of you two to rip her sweater." Pyrrha scold them.

"It was an accident! Jaune tripped and fell on me and I tried grabbing something to keep myself from falling." Sam explained. Pyrrha face redden a bit when her mind replayed the image of Jaune on top of Sam, their face close together like they wer- "No! Stop that!" She yelled out. She looked back at two in front of her.

"Stop what?" Jaune asked confused by Pyrrha's outburst, but Sam knew what she was thinking about. "Y-You're thinking about when Jaune landed on top of me! You're imaging something sexual weren't you?!" Sam accused her, his face turning red along with Jaune and Pyrrha. "No no no! I wasn't, I swear!" Pyrrha tried denying the accusation.

"Your red face says otherwise." Sam pointed out.

"It's… just hot in here that's all." She corrected. There were a few moments of silence, before Sam spoke up. "Never knew the great Pyhrra likes to fantasy things like that." He whispered. A tiny bit of anger seeped out of Pyrrha making smack Sam upside the head. Realizing what she just did she immediately apologized.

Pyrrha received a message from Ren saying that Kate finally calmed down. "Well, it seems like they managed to calm Kate down, but I suggest you two go and apologize to her."

"Yes ma'am." They both said. They headed out the door, but as soon as Pyrrha stepped out the door slammed shut. Turning around Pyrrha banged the door. "Jaune? Jaune? What happened?" She asked.

Inside both Sam and Jaune fell on their bottoms, slowly backing up from the person in front of them. Before them was no other but Kate, her empty eyes staring into their souls. "K-K-Kate! Hey, umm… how was your day?" Sam asked while trying to find an escape route.

"It was going great until," She stepped forward making them sweat in fear. "Two idiots ripped my sweater."

"We're sorry!" They both apologized, but Kate kept walking forward. "It was Sam's fault he's the one who ripped your sweater not me!"

"JAUNE! You bastard don't you dare put this all on me! If you were watching where you were going none of this would've happened." Sam retorted.

"Hey, I want to live, there's still show much I haven't done yet!"

"Don't you think I want to live too?!"

"Quiet!" Kate yelled making the two boys shut up and hold each other. "Now, tell me," Kate cracked her knuckles and held an evil grin. "Which is your favorite limb?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The screams were heard throughout the school sending chills down people's back. "Rest in peace." They all muttered. Another pair of students have fallen victim to the wrath of the Little Asteroid.

* * *

Marcus walked up to Neo's dorm and knocked. He waited a bit and heard footsteps coming to the door. The door opened, before him was a medium brown skin girl, with mint color hair and dark red eyes. The girl was currently wearing her school uniform. "Oh, you must be Marcus."

"Yes, I'm here to help Neo with studying." The girl held her hand out. "Emerald." She introduced herself. Marcus shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Emerald." She stepped aside and let him in, looking around he noticed the room felt…dead. He heard someone using the shower.

"Neo's in shower right now." Emerald informed while searching for something in the desk. Marcus sat on one of the beds and looked over the study material he brought with him. _"Ghost, any news on the piece of metal in the crates we found?"_ True when they found the crates there wasn't anything in them, not big enough to see at first glance, but after he got the rubble off of him, he took a second look in the crates refusing the fact that there wasn't anything in them, that was until he found a small piece of some type of metal in the crate, it was about a centimeter long, so off course they missed something that small.

" _Well without the proper equipment I haven't been able to properly run some tests on it. But I was able to identify something disturbing."_ Before Marcus could ask what, the bathroom door opened. Neo walked out wearing her pajamas, it was pink button up shirt with matching pink pants, and her shirt had some cartoon figures of a panda and a bear. She smiled at seeing him already waiting for her. She opened a drawer and pulled out a white bored. _"I didn't think you would be already here. Did I make you wait?"_

"Na, I just got here." She walked the bed and sat in the center, her legs crossed. "So, what do you need help with?" Marcus asked.

Neo hesitantly wrote the things she needs help with, and then handed the white bored to him. _"I might need some help with the anatomy of certain types of Grimm, but what I'm really bad at is…history."_ She scratched her cheek with her index finger as a small tint of red appeared on cheeks making chuckle a bit. Marcus chuckled at this. Neo crossed her arms, pouting and looked away.

"No need to be angry Neo, everyone has their difficulties in different subjects." She snatched the board out of his hands and quickly wrote something. _"You were laughing at me."_

"Sorry, it's just the first time I see you embarrassed by something like this." Marcus explained. She still looked kind of annoyed still, Marcus sighed. "Is there any way you can forgive me." Neo's aura suddenly changed from an annoyed feeling to a… evil one. A chill ran down his spine when she smirked at him. _"What is she planning?"_

" _Probably something evil, ya know, to get you back for laughing at her."_

" _Not helping Ghost."_

"Alright you two, Imma head to the city and buy some stuff. Try not to make…too much of a mess when I'm gone." Emerald teased. Neo wrote something on the board. _"Oh we'll try,"_ She leaned a bit forward towards Marcus and removed her hand from the bottom part of the board. _"Right?"_ Marcus was forced to lean back a bit from having their faces close to each other. He felt his cheeks heat up a bit and it didn't help that Neo's button shirt was loose and wasn't buttoned all the way which gave him a good view of her… mounds, even though he was looking at her eyes. They were had not to miss though. They weren't as big as Glynda's or Yang's, but a good size still, probably between B or C cu… wait, what the hell?! Why the hell am I thinking about this?

Marcus stared into Neo's eyes, trying to control the heat in his cheeks and keeping his eyes from looking down, and he was doing a good hell of a job at it.

Neo purposely the left the top part of her shirt unbuttoned to get a reaction out of him, but to her shock she got nothing out of him. He just kept staring into her eyes, and she had to admit, he had very nice eyes.

Emerald rolled her eyes. "Just do it in your side of the room, alright?" With that she left the dorm. Marcus was the first one to break off and grab some of his notes, handing them to Neo. "Study them for 10 minutes, and then I'll quiz you on them." She nodded and studied them.

For next ten minutes all she read his notes over and over again making sure she "memorized" them. Neo never felt so bored in her life, but she kept up with her act.

There moments where she would catch Marcus glancing at her. She in her head she smirked, so he's finally getting interested in her, took him long enough. She was about to pull off another teasing action but was stopped when she saw an annoyed look coming from Marcus.

He sighed. "If you're just going to pretend like you're studying then I should leave." Neo was completely surprised. He knew she was acting!? She quickly shook her shock off when she saw heading towards the door.

Neo ran up and grabbed his arm and gave him an apologetic look. Quickly writing something down on her white board she held it up in front of her. _"I'm sorry! It's just that I've never been one for studying and I get bored of it real easy."_ She was being kind of honest. Erasing what was written she wrote something else. _"But I'll start trying right now, so please don't leave."_ Neo felt so powerless, it was always the guy who was begging her to stay with them not the other way around!

Marcus's stare harden which made Neo feel…uneasy. He's face soften and gave her a reassuring smile. "I wasn't actually going to leave, just wanted to see if you would get serious about studying if when I said that," Marcus chuckled lightly. "I can't believe it worked on both you and Ruby." He walked back to the bed and sat there patting the space next to him.

Neo stood there wide eyed, her mind barely processing what he just said. _"Did…Did I just fall into one of his tricks?"_ She felt embarrassed her cheeks heat up. _"He…He made me beg him to stay, BEG!"_ Anger was all she felt right now, never in her life was she made like such a fool before.

Marcus was ordering papers for her so he didn't notice Neo's figure trembling in rage. _"Uhh…Marcus?"_ Ghost called out in his mind. _"Maybe this is what Sam mentioned about never pissing off a girl. Abandoning ship!"_ Ghost disappeared from within Marcus. Turing around he saw Neo run up to him and began punching him is stomach and banging her fists on his chest.

There are two types of rages that presents within Neo. One is the deadly rage which she goes on a rampage, killing anyone in her sight with no remorse. The other is… her childish rage where she starts kicking and punching things or people like some child.

Looked down at Neo releasing her anger at him, it was too adorable; her height compared to his made it the scene more funny and adorable. He replaced the sounds of her fists hitting him with the sound of a squeaky toy. She kept on releasing her anger for the next 5 minutes, her hits didn't hurt but he knew they were going to leave light bruises from being repeatedly punched.

After her anger subsided Neo started studying her back facing to Marcus only turning back to him when she need the next study assignment. They sat there in silence for nearly 2 hours with only the sound of the wind filling the room. Marcus was currently reading a book Ren recommended him; it was called _The Dragon and The Tiger_ he smirked at the title, who knew that some of Chinese myths and philosophy were also present her in Remnant. Maybe some of the other past cultures from his dimension also managed to somehow present itself here as well.

He was about think about it more till he felt some weight on his back. Looking over his shoulder he saw Neo was leaning on him. Looking at the time Marcus grabbed a sheet and wrote down 30 questions. "Here, if you get 23 or more right then you'll do fine during the test." Neo grabbed the sheet and began answering them; he was surprised when she handed it back to him in less than two minutes.

He read over them. "They're all…correct." He looked back to her only to see the back of her head. _"I guess she's still mad."_ Reaching over his head he ruffled her hair. He felt her stiffen a bit. He pulled his hand back. "Sorry, I…umm didn't mean to make uncomfortable." She didn't write anything down.

He looked out the window to see that it was already dark. "Looks like we forgot about the time, huh?" Still no movement from her, he sighed and gathered his things, exiting the room without a word.

Neo looked back at the door narrowing her eyes. She really hopes Roman never finds about her outburst _"…Damn him."_

Marcus was heading back to his dorm but when he heard someone in the combat area he decided to check who was inside. Peeking inside he saw Yang training with 6 combat bots. She beat them down left to right, not letting a single one get close enough to land a hit on her. Her speed and hand to hand combat skills has increased. He walked in and ran towards the arena, jumped and aimed a kicked to her head but was blocked by her forearm. She smirked and ducked under one of the bot's attacks, shooting her gauntlets to her sides launching her back from the bots and Marcus.

Yang stood there with a smirk. She positioned herself in a boxing stance. Marcus looked at the bots behind him. "Level 11… so she's pushing herself as well," Marcus mumbled to himself. "You three, go at her." He ordered the bots to his left. Yang fired her gauntlets at the incoming bots. She hit one but the other 3 got close enough and began attacking her.

Yang dodged and countered every attacked they sent at her. Marcus looked to his right and signaled the others to attack. Yang kept dodging the attacks and delivering quick blows one after another. Marcus took out his scroll and activated 5 more bots to attack her. Now up against 10 Yang was having a difficult time countering all their attacks. Two bots punched her in the gut making her gasp for breath; another punched her left side of her cheek knocking her away. Yang skidded on the floor then used her arms to propel herself back on her feet. She rubbed her cheek and looked at Marcus.

"10? How's that fair?"

"The word fair doesn't exist in real combat. Your opponent will try everything they can to take you down." He deactivated the bots and walked up to her and handed her a towel. Yang grabbed the towel and whipped the sweat from her face. "You should head back to bed, it's getting late."

"Yea I guess you're right." Yang walked to the changing room but stopped. "Oh forgot to ask. How's your body? You know after what happened at the highway."

"Like I said to Ruby, My light is healing my damaged organs and broken bones. I'll recover and when I do," Marcus stepped closer and looked down at her. "I expect you to be ready for a spar." Yang gave him a challenging look.

"This time, I'm winning." She tightened her fist in front of him, flashing him a smirk. Marcus rolled his eyes. "Dream on blondie." With that he walked away and out the arena.

Marcus gripped his left side. "I hate not being able to train." He walked out the building to the courtyard and laid there letting sleep claim him. As hours passed Marcus was dreaming about his fireteam, not Team Blue but his original one. They were out in the Cosmodrome patrolling the coast. They were riding their sparrows telling jokes and having a good time; Marcus was actually smiling in his dream. But all good dreams must come to an end; one by one his team disappeared before him. Laughter was all he heard now, several men and a couple of women stood there laughing at him.

Before Marcus could say or do anything he was awoken by the feeling of a leaf on his face. Opening his eyes he pushed himself up and looked around. "You finally decide to wake up huh?" Ghost said floating above him. Ignoring him Marcus stood up and stretched. "How long was I out?"

"It's almost 3 so… 5 hours." Ghost responded. Marcus now headed back inside. As he walked by the Library he noticed one of the lamps still on. _"Who could still be awake at this time?"_

Quietly walking inside Marcus looked around and spotted someone sleeping by one of the desk. Walking closer to the desk he recognized the person. "Ruby." She was sitting there, sleeping on some books and papers. He grabbed one of the sheets that she wasn't resting her head on. "Isn't this the stuff that'll be on that test she talked about?" Ghost quietly asked.

Marcus didn't respond, only stared at Ruby's sleeping face. He then smiled, walking around her, gathered the sheets that contained her notes and his and placed them on a pile for Ghost to send them to his inventory. After most of it was gone Marcus carefully lifted Ruby in his arms, she snuggled deeper into his chest, the act made him lightly chuckle.

He walked to her dorm careful not to wake her up. As he was walking he couldn't help but feel the pure energy and soul radiating from her. He thought felt light within her when he ruffled her hair during the first day of school. And he was right, there was light within her… the light of a Guardian. He saw her smiling probably having a nice dream. He reached her dorm's door and had Ghost unlock it for him while Marcus used his foot to open it. Walking inside he saw Weiss sleeping but no sign of Blake or Yang. He walked to Ruby's bed and used his glide to push him up, laying her there and tucking her in, while Ghost placed the notes from the inventory onto a desk. Marcus stared at Ruby's peaceful face, brushing one of her bangs from her face. He couldn't help but smile.

Sensing someone behind him he turned around and saw Yang leaning by the doorway with a smile on her face. She pointed her thumb behind her signaling to come out.

"She overworked herself and fell asleep in the Library." Marcus explained, slightly closing the door.

"That's Ruby for you." Yang yawned, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes.

"Why are you awake at this hour?"

"Just getting a midnight snack," Marcus looked behind her to see a small bag of snacks she brought with her. "Hey it's not my fault that I didn't get anything to eat yesterday." She grabbed a cookie from the bag and was going to eat it but Marcus snatched the bag and cookie from her.

"Hey that's mine!" She loudly whispered. She reached over to grab it back. Marcus stopped her by placing a hand on her face keeping her away from the bag. "Midnight snacks are bad for your health."

She tried reaching it a couple more times then gave up. "Fine!" She stuck her tongue at him and walked in her dorm.

Marcus rolled his eyes and headed to his dorm to get some sleep. Upon walking inside he saw his team asleep. He laid down on his bed "…School Dance huh?" was the last thing he said before closing his eyes.

* * *

 **Well done with this Chapter. Oh, just want to let you know that I messed up with Marcus's age, he's actually 30 not 24. Hope you guys enjoy it and I'll you all next time.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys back here with another chapter of Light Wielders of Remnant. So I got somethings I want to update you guys about but all of that will be said at the end of the chapter. So yea, let's get this story started!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Destiny or RWBY so please support the official release.**

It was a nice sunny day, students were out spending the day with their teams. While others spent the day studying or training. It was one of those days that everyone was having a good time, well everyone expect a certain amount of friends.

Jaune and Pyrrha were heading to get some lunch after their training session they had. "You really are getting better in your swordsmanship Jaune, sooner or later you're gonna get better than me."

"Better than you? Na I don't think I'll ever reach your level of combat," Jaune rubbed the back of his neck. "Especially Marcus and Shadow's." He said the last part quietly but Pyrrha heard him.

"Nonsense, I'm positive that you'll be able to fight on par with them one day."

"Have you seen them fight? They are absolutely unbeatable! It's like they were born to fight." Jaune shiver at the thought of fighting one of them, being beat up like a ragdoll. He had no idea how Yang and Ruby manage to live through one of Marcus's sparring sessions.

"Juane I'm pretty sure they were in your position at one point of their lives." Pyrrha placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's kind of hard to believe."

"Everyone has to undergo training in order to become good at something." Jaune thought about it. Pyrrha was right, Marcus and Shadow couldn't have been this good their whole lives, they must've gotten training from someone like how he's getting training from Pyrrha, right?

They reached the cafeteria doors and stopped in front of them. A deadly aura was emitting from within. They looked at each other then back to the doors. Jaune opened the doors only to see his friends and some other students motionless on the floor and by the tables. Jaune saw Ren underneath a table, he looked unconscious. Marcus on the floor with food stains on him, Weiss was hanging from the ceiling, Coco was sitting by a corner also unconscious, Shadow was buried underneath some chairs. Neo was plastered on the wall similar to what Ruby did to him and his team. Sun and Fox were buried in food and drinks with only their feet sticking out and Kate was laying on a broken table.

"W-What happened here?" Pyrrha looked around there was barely any sunlight coming in the room, food and drinks blocking the sunlight. Jaune walked forward but was grabbed by someone, looking down he saw it was Ruby, her eyes were barely. Her pudding was splashed half of her face. "R-Run while you still can." Ruby lost conscious after that.

Jaune and Pyrrha then heard some voices. Behind the pile of broken tables came out Sam, Yang and Nora. "Okay, Okay I got another one. Why did the bee get married?" Yang and Nora leaned in. "Because it found its honey!" Everyone in the cafeteria groaned while the three jokesters laughed. An invisible wave of something hit Jaune and Pyrrha they suddenly felt like laughing.

"Nice one Sam, that one was un _ **bee**_ lievably funny." Sam and Nora laughed at the pun, while the others groaned again. The laughing feeling Juane and Pyrrha were feeling died out when they heard the pun. "Oh come on, you guys were laughing a while ago too." Yang looked at her friends. "Yea, that was _**beefore**_ you added the pun." Nora giggled at her pun. The three just laughed.

"Umm, I don't think I'm hungry anymore. I'm just going to go study for that test we have." Jaune said slowly exiting the cafeteria. "Yea, I… need to go study as well." Pyrrha followed out.

"Hey Nora Hive five." Yang raised her hand and high fived her.

"Please you three, enough with the puns and jokes." Marcus begged.

"Oh come on Marcus, when we hear a good chance to throw in a pun it's una _ **void**_ able." Sam said fist bumping Yang. "I will seriously shoot you three." Shadow threatened.

"We can't it's a treaty that the three of made so this food war stops." Nora said. Weiss fell from the ceiling and landed on Shadow knocking the air out of him.

Ren crawled out of the table. "And that treaty would?"

"Yang and Sam teach me the ways of the puns and jokes and I stop my dictatorship." Nora placed her fist on her hips standing there proudly.

"The hell kind of treaty is that!" Coco yelled.

"The best one."

An hour later everyone cleaned up the mess they made in the cafeteria. After that they promised each other to keep Nora, Yang and Sam from starting another food war.

The gang was now currently in Glynda's class and a fight were already in session, a student from Vacuo and one from Mistral. Shadow was reading Ninjas of Love volume 2 since he wasn't interested in watching a boring fight. Looking to he's left he saw Sam paying attention to the fight, observing the way the student's in the arena fight, learning their attack patterns.

Shadow didn't need to do any of that anymore since he already observed every single student in recordings of their initiation from their academies and from tournaments they participated in. Granted that it's not the same watching someone fight compared to actually fighting them, but at least he'll know what to expect.

The only real threat some of these students have against him is that some of them kept their semblance a secret. Like Pyrrha Nikos the suppose unbeatable girl from Sanctum. He's seen how she fights and he had to admit he was very impressed, she could give a lot of Guardians a run for their money, but what bothers him is how he sometimes catches an opponent about to land a hit on her only to suddenly miss.

He noticed the confused looks that her opponents get when they miss, which made him wonder was it her semblance that makes them miss? It took him awhile but he managed to narrow it down to one ability that could be responsible. Polarity, magnetism other words, if this was true then he'll have a real hard time trying to land a hit on her. But for now he will just have to wait and watch before he can make his conclusion.

Looking down he saw Blake barley keeping her eyes opened. Shadow frowned at this. _"She's been skipping sleep a lot lately, mostly spending her time on the library's computer,"_ Shadow kept his gaze on her. _"She's still investigating on the White Fang and Torchwick. If she keeps going on like this she'll collapse." Jaden informed._

The bell rang and everyone got up and made their way out. Sam and Shadow saw Ruby talking to Marcus and Neo. Ruby noticed them and waved. "Hey guys I was just telling Marcus and Neo that Kate and I were planning on taking our teams to the city, you know to have fun."

"It a very interesting offer and the thought about spending time with friends does make me want to accept but like I said if my teams does not want to go then we'll have to decline." Kate said now wearing one of those old England detective getups which was clearly too big for her. "Where did you get that outfit?" Yang asked.

"From Coco."

Marcus looked at Ruby. "Sorry but I have to take care of somethings."

"Yea, I promised Velvet that I'll help her with this store she's helping out in the city." Sam said.

"I don't feeling like going." Shadow casually said.

"Well there's your answer." Kate said. Ruby gave puppy eyes to the three Guardians, Sam was trying his best not to give in but was slowly giving in, Marcus was also being affected by but not that much, Shadow boredly stared at her.

Ruby noticed that her puppy eyes were having no effect on the Guardians and gave up. Weiss saw the sad expression her partner had so she decided to lend out some help. "I hear a new bakery shop just opened." Almost immediately MSKS appeared in front of her. "Really!? And do they make any apple pies?" The four members of team MSKS asked. "I'm pretty sure they do." Weiss smirked.

"We're going!" They said to Ruby making her smile happily. Neo stood there confused at what just happened, one moment they were saying they didn't want to go but now they're excited because a bakery shop opened? Yang saw the confused look Neo had. "Yea forgot to mention ever since the Thanksgiving dinner they've taken a huge liking to apple pies." Neo looked back at the Marcus who looked very excited about going to the bakery and just let slight smile appear on her face, the expression didn't go unnoticed by Yang.

The RWBY, MSKS and Neo visited one place after another from clothing shops to weapon shops. Only stopping to vote on which place to visit next. "I never knew you were a singer Weiss." Ruby said listening to one of Weiss's songs.

"Well, you guys never asked." Weiss crossed her arms and looked away. Neo looked at her. _"Is she embarrassed that we found out about this?"_ She thought. Sam was showing Shadow a few songs he liked, while Yang was forcing Marcus to listen to the songs she liked, literary. "Get off of me!" Marcus yelled trying to free himself from Yang's chokehold.

"Not until you listen to at least one of my songs!" She placed some headphones on his ears. "Hey you!" She yelled at one of the employees. "Press play!" The employee looked nervous, not sure what to do in this situation. "If you value your life you will not listen to her!" Marcus threaten, his dark red iris flared making them more visible.

The employee started backing away. "Hey! Stay and press play! He's not going to do anything alright!" Yang's eyes turned red as well. The employee absolutely had no idea what to do. He looked around to get some help but everyone was going on their own business clearly ignoring the two here. "I- Umm… I'm sorry!" He quickly pressed play and ran away.

Yang grinned while Marcus groaned and tried harder to free himself. Yang tightened her hold and wrapped her legs around his legs making him immobile. Kate walked by and heard the sounds of struggle the two were making. "Kate a little help?" She analyzed the situation, for a moment she held an expressionless look before her lips formed a smirk. "How can I help if I'm blind?" She said innocently while moving her hands in front her trying to feel where she's going.

"Damn it Kate just help me!" Marcus growled.

Kate faked flinched and said. "I-I'm sorry I'll go get help." Before walking away laughing, _"Ghost remind me to get back at her."_

" _Already noting it down."_

Neo and Ruby walked by and saw the two on the floor. "What are you guys doing?" Ruby asked.

"Oh nothing, just getting this guy here to listen to my type of music." Yang answered.

"Neo, help please." Neo grinned and leaned on one of the shelves. She wrote something on her notebook and then handed it to Ruby which she read out loud. _"I don't know should I? You did embarrass me yesterday."_ Ruby looked at Marcus with a confused expression. "What'd you do?"

"I just did the same thing I did to you when you weren't taking studying seriously." He said.

"Oh, hey that wasn't very nice though! I actually thought were mad at me!" Ruby crossed her arms and looked away. Marcus groaned as the next songs started playing. "Ugh, you have horrible taste in music."

"I have bad taste? You listen to old boring classics!" Marcus had enough and reached out and grasped the air, he blinked forward along with Yang. They crashed through shelves, he blinked a couple more times hitting walls and more shelves. The store manager came out and yelled at everyone to stop. Everyone ended up getting banned.

"Are you kidding me?! I didn't even do anything! It was those two." Weiss point at Marcus and Yang. "Well if he would have just listened to my music then none of this would've happened." Yang defended.

"I said I didn't want to, but you kept on persisting me to listen up to the point where you ended up putting me in a choke hold forcing me to listen to those DAMN SONGS!" Solar flames sept from his body causing the others to back away from the heat of the flames, except Yang who was used to the flames from the sparring sessions she has with him. Plus she produces flames as well, but only when she gets mad.

"Oh and you call that boring music of yours good?" Yang retorted. Marcus gritted his teeth, fists tightening in anger. "It is good! Better than those terrible non class songs you listen to!"

"You're such an old man!"

"You're such an annoying brat!" Marcus yelled back. Yang grabbed him by the front of the shirt, Marcus did the same. Their foreheads collided as they glared at each other and kept on shouting insults. Weiss had to cover Ruby's ears as the insults were getting a bit out of hand.

Neo was having a blast; it took all her willpower not to laugh. Who knew someone could get on Marcus's nerves this much. "Uh guys, I think we should get them to calm down." Sam suggested.

"I rather not get between those two." Weiss said. As the two kept on shouting insults at each other for another 30 seconds with the fire around them increasing in height, Ruby noticed something pretty cool. "Hey your eyes turn red, just like Yang's." With that the two stopped and faced her with a questioning look. Yang looked at Marcus eyes. "Hey she's right. How come I never noticed that?"

Yang let go of his shirt completely forgetting the fight she was having with him. "Actually my eyes are red, well a darker shade of it. They just glow brighter when someone pisses me off." He said the last part while looking at Yang who just whistled and looked away.

"Are you sure they're red? I thought they were black or at least onyx. Weiss you have good eyesight, are they dark red?" Ruby pulled out a magnifying glass.

"I'm not going to check his eyes. Just leave him alone." Weiss said.

"Here let me do it." Yang grabbed the magnifying glasses and got up to Marcus face. "Mhm, yup, they're red alright."

"Hey let me see." Ruby stood on her tippy toes and looked through the glass. "Hey, you're right. Neo look." Neo hopped on Yang's back and looked through as well. Indeed they are red. She nodded her head yes in agreement.

Marcus pushed their faces away, Neo hopped off Yang's back. "Will you three quit it!" Ruby pouted and Yang stuck her tongue and Neo cover her mouth as she silently giggled.

"Can we get a move on? Where's our next stop?" Kate asked, clearly bored. Ruby pulled out a list of the places they would visit today. "Hmm, well we went to the clothe shop, dust till dawn, the weapons shop, and music shop. Last one is the-."

"BAKERY!" Team MSKS shouted fist pumping the air. Marcus grinned, Kate was happily smiling, Shadow had a expressionless look but his aura was showing off a happy demeanor. Sam looking very excited.

The sudden outburst of happiness surprised Neo yet again. The group now headed to the bakery. When they finally reached the bakery Team MSKS bolted inside and was captivated by the sight of all different kinds of cakes and pies. But in Kate's case she was captivated by the numerus types of delicious scents before her.

"Over there." Sam pointed at a certain type of pie. As the rest of the group came inside they saw the members of MSKS faces gazing at an apple pie inside one of the bakery's display mirrors. Ruby and were Yang laughing at how childish the four looked like. It was like watching four kids looking a new toy that just came out. Weiss crossed her arms and had a slight smile while shaking her head.

A baker walked up to MSKS. "Hello there, welcome to Tim's Bakery. Is there anything I can get for you?" The members of MSKS didn't hear the man as they kept staring at the apple pie inside one of the viewing stands. Ruby walked next to Kate and poked her rib gaining her attention. "Hey the guy is talking to you, you know, the baker." The mentioned of the baker made MSKS snap out of their trances and recollect themselves.

Kate cleared her throat and offered her hand. "Hi, my name is Kate Lorenz leader of team MSKS." The baker shook her hand and was a bit surprised by the strong grip she had.

He looked at the other three and gave them a smile. "So students of Beacon huh?" They nodded their heads. "Well, what can get you kids?"

"We would like to order 4 apples pies for here and 50 for delivery." The amount made the baker gawk at the four. He looked back at the girls behind MSKS and they embarrassedly smiled. Neo was shocked as well. _"Who the hell needs that much pie!?"_

"Umm don't you think that's a bit too much? I mean I'll be happy to make it for you four, but do you have the money to pay for it?" Sam placed a stack of lien on the counter. "Will this suffice?"

The baker picked up the stack and counted it. "Yea it would…" He looked at the four. "Is there a problem sir?" Kate asked, sensing the uncertain aura coming from man. "No, there isn't. It's just… Are you sure you four need this many appl-."

"Yes!" They said at the same time. The other customers inside looked at them with curious looks. "I mean yes, yes we do." Kate said. The baker let out a defeated sigh and got to work on the baking. MSKS sat on stools and waited.

15 minutes later the baker came out with four apple pies. The baker chuckled a how excited they looked. When he set the plates down, they immediately began digging in. Ruby and the others order their own deserts. After a while the baker came out again. "Well we have your order ready, all we need is the address for where you want it?" Shadow handed him his scroll that showed where their dorm was located.

Neo was peacefully eating ice cream she bought on their way here. She looked at Marcus who was happily eating his pie, the guy had hearts floating around him and stars in his eyes. She was still a bit not used to seeing him so… happy. I mean he's always acted mature and serious when they're together.

Yang suddenly grabbed Marcus's plate moved it behind her. Marcus tried to recover his pie but Yang was using her free hand to stop him from getting any closer, but Marcus still managed to get by. Ruby grabbed the plate and ran around the store with Marcus chasing her. She then tossed the plate back to Yang, then tossed it back to Ruby. Neo couldn't help but smile at the scene. Who knew the serious, mature and commanding Marcus would be acting like a kid chasing after his favorite food. He was defiantly different than any other guy she's dated before. The other guys would always act cool and try to impress her every 5 minutes which bored and annoyed her a great deal; they all acted like someone they weren't just for her but Marcus. She had to suppress a laugh when Yang and Ruby started playing monkey in the middle with Marcus being in the monkey.

No, Marcus doesn't care about that; instead he acts like himself no matter who's around. She didn't want to admit it but she has been looking for a guy who was true with themselves and could fight her on equal terms. She looked at him with a smile. Maybe just maybe he could be the one she's looking for. Neo shook her disagreeing with her thought. No, she had a mission, to keep an eye on him and keep him away from Cinders plans. Neo mentally sighed, _"Better luck next time Neo."_ She thought.

Weiss was also smiling, but her smile turned slightly to a sad one. Why? Well a certain faunas came to her mind when she saw Yang, Ruby messing around with Marcus. "He would defiantly have enjoyed being here." She quietly said to herself.

Marcus finally caught his pie and blinked back to his seat. "Dang it Ruby!" Yang yelled.

"Me?! You threw it to low!" Ruby retorted. Weiss sighed and went to go pay for her dessert. Neo walked over to Marcus and using a napkin she wiped some apple pie cream from the corner of his mouth. When she was done Marcus felt his cheeks heat up a bit. "T-Thanks," Neo flashed him a smile.

Weiss sat next to Neo and waited for everyone else to finish their food. "So mind telling us the real reason why you four are ordering 50 apple pies?" The question made MSKS looked away as they were trying to avoid the question. "W-Well we just want s-something to eat in our dorm a-and it helps us concentrate on our w-work." Kate stuttered. Weiss narrowed her eyes at them.

"Because to me it seems like you're ordering that much just so you don't have to come back here over and over again." Yang looked at MSKS and noticed that they stiffened a bit. "It's just we don't have time to come all the way here, it too far.' Sam explained.

"Too far?! The bakery is right next to the ship station! And what do you mean you don't have enough time?!" Weiss exclaimed making Sam back away in slight fear and Marcus to flinch a bit. "We have a lot of things to do." Kate countered.

"We all have an hour of free time plus lunch time," Ruby added. "Why not go during that time?"

"We're busy with stuff. Guardian stuff." Marcus said. Neo squinted her eyes when she saw for a brief second, nervousness on his face. "Yea right, all you guys do is lay on your beds and sleep during that time. You're not busy you four are just lazy." MSKS gave a shocked look from the accusation.

"We're not lazy! We're just really tired after a long day and don't feel like doing anything during that time." Sam said.

"That's called laziness!" Kate suddenly got up and had an annoyed expression on her face. "Fine think what you want about us. Come on guys." The three Guardians also got up and handed to the door. Neo handed a piece of paper to Yang. She looked back at MSKS who were already at the door. "Don't you guys remember how small our dorms are? Where you gonna put all those pies?" The sudden question made them stop.

They instantly fell on to their hands and knees with a depressed atmosphere around them. "Crap, we didn't think about that." Shadow said. "Yea. We didn't." Kate agreed. The rest of the group sweat dropped. "Did you guys really not think about that?" Ruby asked.

MSKS shook their heads shamefully. Weiss sighed and rubbed her temples. "Hey Weiss can't you buy like a store? You know so they can send things for free or something like that.' Ruby asked.

"Yea you can, bu-." A sudden slam stopped her from explaining her answer. Kate stood in front of the baker. "Are you the owner of this bakery?" Kate asked in a serious voice. "Y-Yes I am."

"I would like to buy your store for 10 thousand lien." She lifter her hand and reveled her Lien card (Debt card). The amount of money that was offered made the girl's eyes widen. "Umm miss I don't thin-." Another was heard this time it was Marcus. "15 thousand," Kate moved her head to face him. Another slam was heard next to Marcus this time. "20 thousand," Marcus glared at the Hunter. All of a sudden a loud thud was heard. They turned to face Sam who dropped a medium size bag. "30 thousand," Kate and the other two Guardians had surprised expressions.

Kate gritted her teeth and slammed down her another Lien card. "35 thousand,"

"40 thousand,"

"45!"

"50!" The rest of the costumers along with the rest of the group just gawked at the amount of money they were offering. Weiss wasn't that shocked about the amount of money but more of the reason why they were offering it, their apple pies. Ruby was speechless as the offers increased. The big numbers started making her dizzy as swirls form on her eyes. Yang left eye twitched. _"Where the hell did they get all that Lien?!"_

Neo was having the same thought as Yang. _"There's no way possible they could've gotten that much in such little time!"_ Neo thought. Yea it's possible to acquire that much Lien through robbing banks, selling stolen weapons and dust or being contracted for an assassination mission. She should know since that's what Roman and her have been doing these 16 years. But she hasn't heard about anyone doing any bank heists or dust robberies. So how did they all that Lien? _"Roman would probably be in a jealous fit to see someone gain all that Lien in such little time. I know I am."_ Neo had a cute frown; luckily for her no one noticed it.

"115 thousand!" Kate yelled. There was a dangerous aura loaming around them. They all glared at each other gritting their teeth in anger. All of a sudden they started fighting formed around them as they continued to throw punches and kicks at each other **(I think there's a word for that kind of fighting just can't remember it. Playful fighting? Roughhousing? I don't know, anyways back to the story)**. Then chairs and tables were being thrown around the bakery. "Watch out!" Ruby and Yang dived under a tabled while Weiss and Neo ducked behind some chairs.

"You had to tell them about buying the store didn't you." Yang said.

"I didn't know they were going to be this serious about that!" Weiss defended. She yelped when a tabled crashed behind her. "Did you forget that love apple pie?!" Yang yelled back.

Ruby started getting up from under the table. "Hey maybe could reason with them, get them to calm down."

"Ruby wait, no, no!" Yang and Weiss yelled while Neo shook her hands no. Immediately after she poked her head out, she was hit on the forehead with a napkin holder. Ruby fell backwards, swirls in her eyes from the impact. "Ruby, Noooo!" Yang hugged her downed sister.

"Day one, it seems like the battle has gotten more intense and now have a casualty. I don't know how much we'll be able to survive. Hopefully someone will come and rescue us." A voice said. Weiss looked behind Yang and saw Nora sitting there writing on a diary? "Nora? What are you doing here?" Yang asked.

"Oh hey guys," She smiled. "I was just walking by with Ren then I heard people screaming about a fight going on in the bakery, so I wanted to check it out."

"Then where's Ren?" Weiss asked.

"He's right he-," She looked back to see no one there. "Huh? Where is he?"

Outside Ren was sitting by a table sipping on some tea. "Sorry Nora but there's no way I'm going in there." A chairs crashed through the glass.

The fight went on for another 3 minutes when finally baker had enough. "Alright enough!" He yelled making MSKS stop their fighting. Marcus hair was being pulled by Kate, Shadow was shoving Kate's face away, Sam had a choke hold on Shadow, and Marcus had his foot planted on Sam's face.

"Look I'm happy that you three really love my pies, but if you four keep on fighting, destroying my property and scaring my customers away," They all looked around and saw no one except for Yang and the others. "I will have no choice but to permanently ban you four." The declaration brought look of horror upon the faces of MSKS.

"WE'RE SORRY! PLEASE DON'T BAN US!" They pleaded with tears in their eyes. The scene be shocked the girls they did not expect them to start begging. Neo had no idea what to think about this anymore. _"Am… Am I like that when Roman grounds me from eating ice cream?"_ Seeing Marcus like this made her wanna laugh but also cringe a bit from embarrassment. Yang and Weiss tried walking away to avoid people from thinking that they know them. They didn't get far since Nora and Neo grabbed them and pulled them back.

Not want to create more of a scene the baker sighed in defeat. "Ok. Ok, I won't ban you guys but the next time you start fighting in here, I Will Ban You." They shook their head in understanding.

"I'm also willing to accept your offer of 15 thousand for our services to you four." This made MSKS sad depressed aura into a happy one. "So can you send 30 pies then?" Kate asked.

"Sure, anything for my costumers." MSKS went back to their friends and headed out the store. Ruby groaned as she rubbed her redden forehead. "Sorry about that we kinda got carried away." Marcus apologized.

"Kinda? You four were throwing tables and chairs everywhere! I thought you guys were going to started pulling out your weapons!" Weiss shouted.

"Hey we're not that crazy. We would've had the safety on and just hit each other with them." Kate and the other two guardians nodded their heads while Weiss, Yang, and Neo sweat dropped their response.

The group was heading down the sidewalk to the groceries store since Sam needed to buy somethings to help the cafeteria lady. "Well I think I'll part ways from here." Shadow said.

"Aw come on Shadow." Sam whined. Shadow response was to wave him off. "I'll go with him. You know, to keep him from getting in trouble with someone." Yang said. Kate nodded her head in approval. "Alright, just make sure he comes back to the dorm and not go off to one of his scouting missions." Yang waved goodbye and jogged towards Shadow. "Hey wait up." Shadow stopped and peaked over his shoulder. "Why are you here?"

Kate said I should keep an eye on you. Shadow rolled his eyes. "Like you can keep me in check,"

"Hey I've been training with Marcus for some time. I'm pretty confident in my ability in keeping you out of trouble." She gave him a challenging smirk which caused him to narrow his eyes at her. "Marcus and I are two different people. He's someone who uses his combat skills to maim his opponents and kill the forces of dark. Me," Shadow walked to her and stopped in front of her. "I use my skills to kill anything or _anyone_ who stands in my way." With that Shadow turned back and walked away.

Yang still had a smirk on her face. _"His got to bluffing, right?"_ Yang didn't know what to think. Shadow has always been a wild card in her book, so she wouldn't be surprised if he'll actually go through with his promise.

The walk was pretty quiet much to Yang's dismay. All of a sudden someone started shouting. "Officer arrest this faunas! He tired stealing my fruit!" A man with a beard said. The man was grabbing a blonde guy with and open shirt and red fingerless gloves.

"Hey is that…Sun?" Shadow ignored her and walked forward to the scene. "Excuse me officer but I believe that this man is lying." The officer and beard man looked at him. "What did you say?!"

"This man has been framing any faunas that walk by, sneaking fruits or money into their pockets then accusing them of stealing." The officer looked back at the beard man and back at Sun. His attention turned back to Shadow. "Do you have proof of this?"

"I do actually," Shadow pulled out his scroll and showed him the videos of the man sneaking stuff into the pockets of innocent faunas. The beard man had a shocked looked then it turned into one of full rage. He grabbed Shadow by the shirt and yelled at his face. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Yang was about to intervene but Shadow held a hand out.

"I'm someone who despises people who think they're above others." Shadow calmly responded. The officer grabbed the man and cuffed him up. "Thanks for clearing this up kid." Shadow only nodded.

Yang was a bit surprised. She actually thought he was going to beat the living shit of the guy when he got up in his face, but no instead he controlled the situation like an adult would. When the officer was out of sight Shadow turn to Sun and glared at him. "Return it- Now." Sun nervously laughed and used his tail to return another apple he had hidden away.

"Wait, what? Did you lie about that guy framing faunas only to defend Sun? Yang asked.

"No, that man was indeed framing fanuases. I just happen to see an opportunity to have the guy arrested."

"Thanks though, not sure what I would've done if they really ended up putting me in jail." Sun said.

"Sit in a jail and wait till someone bails you out." Shadow said casually.

"So why were you stealing anyways." Yang asked.

"Oh I was hungry, I didn't get to eat anything this morning, You can blame Neptune for that one," Sun crossed his arms and looked at the fruit stand. Shadow caught what he was looking at.

"Do it and I'll throw you in jail myself." He warned. Sun looked at Yang for confirmation. "Yup, really would." She said.

"Aw come on Shadow it's just fruit. Like really, it's not going to hurt anyone if I steal one fruit for little old me."

"If you want it so bad then buy it."

"But I don't have money on me right now."

"Well sucks to be you." Shadow started walking away. "Hey, alright, alright I won't steal anything anymore." This caused Shadow to stop and raise a brow. "Really, you'll stop stealing? That's kind of hard to believe."

"He does have a point." Yang added. Sun looked at the Hunter with a mischievous smile. "I'll stop stealing if you at least steal one thing that Yang or I tell you to steal."

"What are trying to say?"

Sun chuckled. "In order to stop the thief you must become the thief." Was all Sun said. "I got something you could steal for me. I haven't been able to buy it since I've been banned from the clothe store." The two guys looked at her with a questioning look. "I might've punched three guys through the wall." Sun was about to ask why but Yang beat him to it. "Hey those guys kept on "accidently" walking in on me when I'm in the middle of changing."

"Alright so Yang wants a dress or something, me I want you to steal me something really expensive." Sun said.

Shadow thought about it for a moment. _"It could be fun."_ Jaden said.

" _You think that stealing might actually be fun? Well that's new coming from you."_ Shadow responded. _"Hey I'm just saying that since you've been thinking of it for quite some time."_ It was true Shadow has wanted to steal something for a while ever since Sun told him it was something fun to do sometimes. _"Aren't you the one you keeps telling me to follow the rules and laws?"_

" _Yes, the rules and laws of the Tower and the city. I never said anything about the ones of an unknown planet."_ With a sigh Shadow turned his attention to Sun. "Alright, fine. What do you want me to steal?' Yang handed him a photo of a white dress. Looked pretty nice in his opinion.

Shadow turned and walked away to get the dress. "You think he'll get caught?' Yang asked.

"Psh, nah, He'll be fine." Sun reassured. They stood there for five minutes when finally Sun spotted Shadow coming towards them. "Here," He handed Yang a bag. Looking inside it she saw the dress she wanted. "Hey you got it." Yang patted his shoulder.

"That wasn't fun at all.' Shadow said in a bored tone. "Will I never said stealing a dress was going to be fun." Sun said earning a slight glare form Yang.

"Alright last thing I want you to steal is something expensive. Your choice." With that Shadow made his way down the street to steal something expensive. "What do you think he'll steal?" Sun asked.

"Probably TV or something." After a minute Shadow came back with nothing in his hands. 'Or nothing."

"So what'd you steal?" Shadow held out his hand and held diamond ring. The sight of the ring made their eyes widen. "W-Where did you get that?' Sun asked in a panic voice.

"From the jewelry store. Where else?" He casually answered. The two blonde looked at each other in panic. "We, We have to return this." Yang said.

'Why? You told me to still something expensive so here it is." Shadow said crossing his arms.

Sun looked around to see anyone was nearby and then quietly shouted. "Yea, but I didn't think you steal something like this!" Hunter had an annoyed look.

"Then what did you expect me to steal?!"

"I don't know a TV or motorcycle!" Yang face palmed and took the ring from Shadow's hand. "I can probably get Weiss to return the ring." Sun sighed in relief and looked at Shadow. _"Note to self, don't tell Shadow to steal something expensive."_

"Let's just head back to the school." Sun suggested. With that the trio made their way back to the shipping station.

Sun parted ways when they reached the school saying something about checking on Neptune. Leaving Yang and Shadow to head to their dorms. Upon reaching their hallway Shadow saw Blake slowly walking away. He can tell by the way she walked that her body was slowly giving up on her. _"She still hasn't rested at all."_ Jaden informed.

He heard Yang sigh. "She really has to give this a rest. She's doing worse than yesterday." Shadow narrowed his eyes and headed towards Blake's direction. "Hey where you going?" Yang asked.

"Going to have a little talk with her." Shadow answered making Yang a bit nervous. _"Something tells me that it's not going to be one of those nice talks."_

Blake was reading her notebook of all the information she could gather right now. She was currently thinking about all the damage the White Fang could cause to the city or possible the whole world with the military equipment Torchwick has been giving them. Torchwhick, she still couldn't figure out why they would work with him. What are they planning? Each time she felt like she was close to discovering their plans another set of question transpired in her mind.

She was about to head back to the library to do more research on them but stopped when she felt someone grab her arm. Looking back it was none other than Shadow. "What is it?" She asked.

"Stop," Was all he said making Blake's eyes narrowed. So even he's going to tell her to stop? "I hope you're telling me to stop on something else and not my investigation." Blake said.

"You know exactly what I'm telling you to stop on." He also narrowed his eyes. "You're pushing yourself too much, your body needs rest."

"How can I rest while the White Fang are planning something big and with Torchwicks help they could any day now. I have to know what they're planning and stop them." Yang peaked around the corner with Ruby, Weiss and JNPR. They heard someone arguing.

Shadow crossed his arms. "Alright, let's just say you do through this and discover their plans, then what? You going to stop them? You won't last a minute in your condition."

"Don't underestimate me Shadow." Blake growled. The tension between the rose up.

"Guys I think we should stop them, I don't like were this is going." Ruby suggested. They all walked up to them and tried to sort calm the situation. "Uh, hey guys, come on no need for the negativity here." Jaune said.

"Yea were all friends here. Come on lets go get some pancakes!" Nora shouted. But it all came to deaf ears. Blake and Shadow still glared at each other. "I'm not, I know you're capable in handling yourself but right now you're not."

Shadow step forward. "You're weak, unfocused," Blake gritted her teeth her anger rising up. "Uncoordinated, and lack awareness." She clenched her fist, her glare intensified. "But right now I only see a pathetic girl with an obsession to stop a terrorist group and criminal that will kill her at the first sign of weakness." That was the last straw.

To the other students who were nearby they saw Blake slap him. But to Ruby, Weiss, Yang and JNPR they saw Blake scratch his face. "Blake," Yang quietly said. They all had shocked faces.

Blake was furious, how dare he say that to her! Shadow slowly turned to face her again. There were four scratch mark on the right side of his face, two on his cheekbone and two over his eye. Blake flinched a bit but was still mad to care right now.

Shadow glared at her and clenched his fist. Small Arc sparks appeared around his fists. "Shadow, no" Sam said who was with Sun. They saw when Blake scratched him so they knew something bad might happen. Sam readied himself to stop him if he were to do anything.

Shadow still glared at Blake, "Tch, stupid cat." Was all he said before walking away shoving past Sam. Blake felt hurt when he said that, but she overcame it with anger and walked away as well.

"Blake, Shadow, come on w-we can work this out." Ruby tired fixing the situation. She looked at their retreating forms. Ruby looked down in defeat. "This isn't good." Yang patted he sisters back.

Sam was facing the direction where Shadow headed off to. _"Do you think he would've attacked?"_ Blue asked.

"… _I-I don't know. Shadow's always been a wildcard."_ Same answered. He had to tell Kate and Marcus about this maybe they could help.

 **Alright finally done. Okay sorry that this took so long too many things came up. Life is such a pain! Anyway just wanted to say that I reread my story and found a chapter that had a handful of mistakes here and there plus some of the fight scenes lacked action, so changed somethings about it and I also changed the part where Kate gets made Marcus for taking over leadership, yea, not sure why I put it there at all because it messed me up a bit for future chapters. Now its chapter 9, so feel free to read it again. Maybe you'll like it a bit more? I don't know.**

 **Oh one more thing is that I started another crossover story a Dbz/Dbs crossover RWBY. It's called Black Roses. It's also a story I've had in mind for some time. I will continue updating chapter for this story of course but I will also be spending time writing my other story so the time between updates might be…long but not like a month long maybe 2 weeks? But I'll try to sort everything out. Well with nothing to say I'll see you guys next time. PEACE!**


End file.
